Just Say I Love You
by Ms. cinnamon
Summary: There was no way I could speak those words, that I would love to hear from his mouth, but probably I’ll just end up hearing from mine. At least not yet, I couldn’t say… I love you. SasuxSaku. Highschoolfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 EDIT! **

**Thanks to my wonderful BetaReader **Xo. Death Angel .oX **for helping me edit this chapter. i know i had a lot of mistakes but she got ride of them.**

**So enjoy the new chapter 1 :D. **

**I do not own Naruto. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Say 'I Love You' **

**by: Ms. Cinnamon**

"Sakura, the mail is here! Hurry up. It seems like there is something addressed to you!"

My mom exclaimed, screaming like crazy. It only took me a fraction of five seconds later on, to find out that the letter that had deprived me of sleep for countless of nights, was finally in my hands. The same letter that would no doubt, _change my life._

"Hurry up and open it!"

My mother screamed. As I slowly began tearing a small amount of the envelope, thoughts ran through my head.

Did I really want to know the answer? What if it was a big fat declining letter. Oh now I started to have doubts run through my head. Though, wait a second…what if it was a big acceptance letter? My fingers were already trembling as I pulled the neatly folded white paper and began reading it….

_Dear Ms Haruno. _

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted in Konoha High. We hope to see you soon. We also like to remember you that in Konoha High we give the best of ourselves everyday so we hope you do the same. All that's left to say is Welcome to our beloved school!!_

_Sincerely yours.  
Director Tsunade_

"I made it!" I exclaimed, shocked that my dream finally came true. It was part of my childhood fantasies to be able to study in a prestigious school. Finally! My prayers were being answered.

I felt a presence from behind. The same arms that came and wrapped themselves around my form. The same arms that I knew, no doubt, belonged to my beloved dear mother.

"I'm so proud of you." She sad, with tears of joy in the corner of her eyes.

I finally came back from my stupor and plastered a huge smile on my face.

"I'm going ti make your favorite meal. We have to celebrate!" she said, a wonderful bright smile plastered on her face.

I was too emotional to even think of a proper way to thank her. Instead, I proceeded to thank her in the traditional way.

"Thanks, Mom." I said,making sure that every word and every syllable were laced with gratitude.

"So, when do class start for you?" she questioned, leaning over the couch I was seated on ever so slightly.

"I…don't know." I said with a bit of confusion in her voice. "It doesn't mention anything in the letter― oh wait! There's another folded paper in here!" I said, slowly pulling the other piece of paper all the way out of the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Ms. Haruno:_

_Classes start September 9th. So we hope to see you on that very day. On the first day your schedule will be given to you. We inform you that you will be staying inside the campus, your room number is 401, your roommate will be helping you with your stuff, and if you have any questions she will be more than delighted to help you. Hope you have a great day Ms. Haruno._

_Sincerely yours  
Director Tsunade._

Well I think I should start packing I had to leave in two days…

And so I did.

_**2 days later**_

"We're here, Sakura!" my Mom said, cheerfully. More so than I had expected. I could tell that the tone she used was fake, but I dare not mention it to her.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me. Everything will be fine!" I said, reassurance laced in every word and every syllable. I had to make sure that my Mom was convinced.

"Yeah…I know, but it's going to be quite lonely around here without you." She said softly

"Oh, Mom! Please don't cry! I already told you that I will definitely visit you on our Christmas Break, alright?"

"Fine. Well you should ho now. Good luck, honey! I love you!" she said, kissing me on the cheek before starting to pull out and drive away.

Well, it was just me alone right now…I guess. Maybe I should drop my stuff off in my room.

I started to walk around campus. Searching for the dorms. The only problem was though, the school was so damn huge! Where should I go? I had absolutely no idea where the room dorm buildings were located.

I was too absorbed in my own worried thoughts before I was pulled out by a loud yelp following a thud.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going!" I apologized, helping the girl I bumped to up her feet.

She had long black, raven hair and beautiful lavender eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She said to me, a smile plastering on her face.

­

"Hinata! Are you okay?"

A boy with long brown hair, with the same eyes as Hinata, came running from the direction behind her. Maybe they were related.

"Yes, Neji-nii-san? Don't worry. I'm fine." She said.

"Alright then. Just be careful. There are tons of dumb people that don't watch were they're walking." He said, sending me a quick glare before starting to walk away.

What was his problem? I mean, it was only just an accident!

"I'm sorry about that. Neji-nii-san is always protective of me. He kind of…scared people, but he is a nice guy once you get to know him truly." Hinata had explained.

"Don't worry about it, by the way, I'm Haruno Sakura." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata seemed like such a nice and sweet girl.

"No need to use formalities with me, Hinata." I told her, laughing my head off,

"Alright then…. Sakura-_chan._"

"Well that's a bit better." I said, grinning,

"So, Sakura-chan. You're new here, right? I've never seen you around here before…and it's not quite difficult to not see you…oh, I-I mean…." Hinata started playing with her fingers. She probably thought that I was going to get mad at her for mentioning my hair in that light.

I have been bullied at times before on my hair, and I could tell that Hinata didn't mean what she had said in a bad way. She didn't seem like the kind of person that insulted you for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, I am new here. It's my first day, but I'm kind of…lost. Would you mind helping me? If you can't, it's alright. I'm not really forcing you to."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Hinata started, " I'll help you find your room by all means necessary. What's your room number?"

"Room 401." I said.

"Oh, we're near that room. Let's go then. I'll show you the way." Hinata said as she started to walk in the different direction I was generally walking to on the way before I bumped into her.

We were already outside the buildings that held the different classrooms. It was a five-story building. We continued to walk till we were behind that building. Passing by a pretty fountain that had angels with books on their hands as sculptures or designs for the marble fountain.

We continued on our journey till we stopped infront of a building that was a total of what seemed like a 20-story building.

"Here is where the dorms are located. Your room is in the 10th floor."

We stepped in the elevator, and before I knew it, were already on the 10th floor.

"Sakura-chan, you're room is 401, right?"' Hinata asked, looking at a piece of paper.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"Looks like I'm your neighbor then." she replied with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Relief washed over me.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you know who my my roommate is?"

I wanted Hinata to be my roommate in the first place. Seeing as that won't happen, I just hope that my roommate was a nice person.

"Sorry, I don't," she replied with an apologetic smile etched on her face.

"It's okay. Besides, I'm going to find out who it is first enough, anyway." I replied casually.

We stopped walking once Hinata turned and faced a white door, with golden plated numbers, namely 401on it.

"We're here, Sakura-chan. Welcome to your new room for the next school year."

Luckily, the door was opened. I forgot to stop by the main office and got my room key from there.

Pink walls, 2 big beds (they look really comfy I'm sure I will sleep like a princess), 2 desks, one big mirror, 2 closets and thankfully a bathroom. There were two suitcases on one bed I guess my roommate is here.

"So you are my new roommate" said I voice in the door, "I was wondering if you were ever going to come"

I turned around and see a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and beautiful blue eyes, she was really pretty.  
"H-hi! I'm Haruno Sakura nice to meet you" I didn't know the reason to why I was stuttering . I extended my hand in order to show the signs of politeness to a fellow student which she gladly took, and shook it as a sign of respect as well.

"Welcome, Sakura! I'm Yamanaka Ino." She then turned to look at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Sakura-chan find her room, b-but, Ino. What are _you _doing here? I thought that your room was on the second floor?"

"Karin-bitch." She spat, malice lacing every word in every sentence.

"W-What?" Hinata asked, worried and somewhat anxious to know the answer as well.

"The same as always, that annoying bitch thinks she is the most beautiful and rich girl in school and always talking about Sasuke-kun and that he belongs to her and threading me to stay away from him, I don't talk to him since we were on kinder garden. I swear she is way dumber than Naruto, Sasuke-kun doesn't even talk to her"

I was wondering who were this people they were talking about, a bitch named Karin, maybe I should not get near her, I don't want trouble after all, a dumb Naruto person and a guy named Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san hardly shows affection to someone" so this Sasuke was a coldhearted person  
"yeah he is always glaring and grunting and the only word he utters is a 'hn' if you call that a word"

"Why would someone follow this bastard? Is she blind or something?" I asked the girls in front of me.

"Well, something like that. Although, Sasuke-kun sure is, I have to admit, a gorgeous guy in the whole school. He has a lot of fangirls. But there is one problem." Ino stated.

"What problem?" I asked.

"He never dates anyone and he is really cold to everyone…well…almost." Hinata interjected.

"Why almost?" I asked.

"He's just nice to his friends…well kind of."

"Kind of? What do you mean?" I asked Hinata once again.

"It's hard to explain how Sasuke works. When you see him, you will realize what we're talking about." Ino said calmly.

"I was not expecting that kind of answer, but I guess I have to leave it like that. Anyways, sooner or later I was bound to find out the truth.


	2. embarrasing introductions

**Chapter 2: Embarrassing Introductions**

"Hey Sakura did you get your schedule already?" Ino asked me.

"No, I haven't. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." Ino and Hinata answer at the same time.

"I guess I should go and get on with it" I mumbled.

"Sakura-chan if you want we can come with you"

"Yeah Sakura, you don't know where you get your schedule and who knows? Something can happen to you, you might be assaulted or worse! You could be raped if we're not with you!" Ino was acting like getting a schedule was the most dangerous thing in the world.

"Ino you are overreacting I'm just going to get my schedule not going to some wild party"

"Alright girls we should go before it gets late"

So I got my schedule finally, I have most of my classes with Ino and Hinata. I have math, biology, P.E, history, English and chemistry.

"Great I have history, English and P.E with you, Sakura!"

"I think we are also going to take some classes together Sakura-chan"

"Really?? That's great 'cause I don't want to spend my first day all alone" I was so relieved that Ino and Hinata were going to be with me. Really, who wants to spend their first day of school all alone without knowing anyone? I'm sure not the one.

After I got my schedule we stopped infront of the fountain and sat there to get to know each other more, I like this place it's really peaceful.

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN! HIII!!" – okay guess not.

"Na-Naruto -kun" I heard whisper Hinata, she was soo red I though she suddenly had a fever or something, then I looked where she was staring at, well more like who.

It was a blonde guy with big cerulean eyes, he's cute I must admit and then it hits me…

Hinata was red not because she got fever more because she was blushing! Okay you don't need to be smart to figure that out…

Hinata likes someone! Hell yeah. Why I am thinking of this? Maybe because with every step he makes she turns even more red.

"AAAAAHHHH!!" -_splash- _he tripped and landed on the fountain but why did he have to take me with him??? Damn.

" Sakura!,Naruto-kun" Ino and Hinata screamed,

"Naruto-baka look what you did!! _You_ could have fallen into the fountain which we have no problem with, but why did you have to take Sakura with you? Now she's all wet!" Ino shouted.

"I'm sorry Ino, it was an accident!" God he really is noisy. I watch him stand up and he turns to me "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to" he told me helping me on my feet.

"Accidents always happen when you are around, dobe"

That was coming from another person, I turned around to the source of the voice and I feel myself drooling. ., black spiky hair, beautiful onyx eyes. Is it possible that someone was this cute?

No…cute that's not the right word, if you search on the dictionary the word _gorgeous,_ his picture would no doubt be on it. Yeah, gorgeous is the word.

"Teme shut up! You're not helping me! Don't you see that I'm trying to apologize?!"

"Hn. it's not my fault that you're so dumb"

"And its not my fault that you'resuch a bastard, Sasuke-teme!"

"At least I don't go around throwing people inside the fountain"

"TEME!!" Naruto was about to jump out of the fountain to punch the gorgeous boy who's to be Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" I told Naruto.. The good thing was that I stopped him from punching the other boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry!" I assured him with a smile, suddenly I see Naruto's cheeks turn pink. I then turned to the cute guy and he was in the same condition as Naruto.

"Sa-sakura-chan I-I think you should go change" Hinata whispered to me. I felt my blood running to my face and I started to run until I finally get to my room.

"DAMN! That was so embarrassing!" I was almost crying

"Don't worry Sakura we were the only people there, thankfully this is the first day so everyone is busy unpacking"

"Yeah but you're friends "were there and based on the look on their faces I'm sure they saw…"

"Don't worry Sakura! If they make a comment about your breasts I will punch them to death!"

"INOO!!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Naruto isn't a bad guy, and I'm sure that he won't go telling everyone about the incident."

"Yes, Hinata's right you know, and you don't have to worry about Sasuke either he wont say anything, well he never says anything"

So they were the boys Ino and Hinata were talking about in the morning, the dumb Naruto and the ice-hearted Sasuke. Now I know what they meant. Sasuke is a gorgeous guy did I tell you? Hehehe but he never said anything mean to me.

Well not yet. And Naruto, yes he is a dumb person there's no doubt about it. Oh and yeah, they don't act like friends. At all.

"If you say so" I just hope the girls were right.

So we started to talk about other stuff like our teachers (I want to know if they are strict, I want good grades you know?) Math was Hatake Kakashi. Ino says he's weird. He always wears a mask and he's always late.

Kurenai-sensei, she is our Chemistry teacher, Hinata says she is a sweet teacher but can be strict too.

Asuma-sensei he is our history teacher, that's all I know about his classes 'cause Ino started telling me her theories about him and Kurenai-sensei being lovers.

Maito Gai, he is our P.E teacher and that's all Hinata could tell me because we heard someone knocking on the door so I went and opened it.

"Uh, hi!" it was none other than Naruto. It's good that I'm wearing dry clothes or he would have seen my breasts again.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened a while ago I didn't mean to" This was the third time he apologized in a day!

"Don't worry it was an accident" I replied with a smile

"Great! Oh and by the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He sure is cheerful today.

"Nice to meet you my name is Haruno Sakura"

"Hey, Sakura-chan.. ano.. Do you know where Hinata-chan is? She was with you a while ago" His cheeks had a tint of pink. It's good I change my clothes or I would have thought that he was watching my breasts again, Ahem looks like someone likes Hinata!

. "Yeah, she's here" then Hinata came behind me "Sakura-chan are you alright? What's taking you so… Na-Naruto-kun?" she was red.

"Are you okay Hinata? You are red" Aww Naruto is worried about her. But how dumb he is! She's not feeling sick she is blushing!

" Y-yes I'm fine, a-ano Naruto-kun h-how d-did you know I was here?" looks like Hinata only stutters when she's with Naruto.

"I went to your room and Ten-Ten told me she watched you enter here with Ino and a pink haired girl"

" I guess I was so worried about Sakura-chan that I didn't realize Ten-Ten was there" HInata was so red is so cute to watch them.

"Hey Hinata would you like to go eat some ramen with me? Sasuke-teme is in a bad mood as always and he didn't want to go, I'm really hungry so what do you say?" Hinata was even red more red than before if that was possible

"Sure."

"Great! So let's go" Naruto dragged Hinata out of our room and Ino and I were all alone. We started unpacking all of our stuff, Ino had so many clothes that I had to put some of them in _my_ closet.

When I finished I was really tired, tomorrow is a new day and I can't wait to see what's going to happened.

Chapter 2 Polished!!

Thanks to my beta! She is so awesome and she is working really hard in my stories! ^-^

Review Review pretty please! :D


	3. New classes, new bitches

**Chapter 3: new classes, new bitches**

Next day I woke up early. Classes started at 8, I did my daily routine (take a shower, brush my teeth, change my clothes…) by 7:30 I was done but I realize Ino was still sleeping.

"Ino what are you waiting for? Get up now!!"

"Mom just five minutes more" Ino whisperd still asleep.

"Ino its 7:30 classes will almost start!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming I'm awake" Ino said sitting on her bed but her eyes were still closed. She just stood there so I did the only thing I could do… drag her to the shower and threw her in the cold water with her clothes on.

"Kyaaaaa!! SAKURAA WHAT THE HELL! The water is freezing cold!" Ino was shaking because of the cold water and crying anime tears.

"I'm sorry Ino but it was the only way to wake you up I didn't want to be late on my first day! Now please hurry up!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down Sakura"

We were on time to History class, Ino worries too much on meaningless things like make up. I swear tonight I'm going to put her alarm at 6 o'clock so she can be ready on time.

The morning was basically like Ino asking "Hey, Sakura what shadow color should I wear today hot pink or purple? What gloss should I wear today sweet pink or natural? Oh but I got this cute peach gloss and its t-a-s-t-y"

And me answering "I don't freaking care Ino just hurry up its really late for the last time or I swear I'll leave without you" the truth was that I could have left Ino so I could be on time but I didn't wanted to spend my first class by myself…alone.

We didn't get that early to class but at least we were before our history teacher.

Yeah history was my first period and Ino and I have that class together.

"Asuma sensei is late, that's weird, he is always on time. AAH! AHA! Maybe he is flirting with Kurenai sensei after all the time they spent without see each other"

"Ino where do you get these ideas? I think you should stop reading those spy novels"

"Hey, how do you know I read spy novels?"

"I saw them on your night table last night when you were unpacking"

"Oh" Ino said.

Then we turned to the door, it was open, and Asuma-sensei, a big man with black hair was talking to a pretty women with red eyes and black hair.

"Sakura did you see them?!"

"What?"

"Those people were Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei! See! They have something going on!"

"You should stop that it's not your business"

Then Asuma-sensei walked inside

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late, but you don't need to worry, you know I'm always on time, being late is Kakashi's work. So we had a teacher's reunion because there was some info we had to give you. But first ermm… lets see" he said checking some papers

"We have a new student, Sakura Haruno please come over here"· I start to walk where Asuma-sensei was and stop in front of the class so I could see everybody.

"Sakura please introduce yourself" he said with a warm smile.

"Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura and it's nice to meet you all" I finish with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura you can return to your place now and welcome to Konoha High"

When I sat down, Asuma started to talk again

"Second we have to go right now to the auditorium, our director, Tsunade-sama, needs to give her annual blabbering.. Damn! I mean she.. She needs to give you some information! Hehe"

Everyone started to laugh at Asuma- sensei's reaction and then started our way out of the classroom. In our way we found Hinata who was with a girl with brown hair and two buns on her hair.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" Hinata said waving her hand.

"Hey girls what's up? TenTen, it's been a long time! We can barely see each other 'cause now you spend too much time with Neji" Ino acted as if she was jealous.

"Ino don't be jealous, you know how Neji is, and I can't get to talk to anyone else because he is already thinking I'm cheating on him"

Then she turned to look at me "Hey who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura"

"Oh, hi! Nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Ten-ten!" she replied with a smile.

"Ten-ten is in her senior year" Ino informed me.

"I can't wait! Next year we will be on our last year and then college here comes Ino Yamanaka!" Ino said punching the air

"You should worry about pass chemistry first Ino, then you totally can be a senior" Ten-ten said jokingly.

"Arghh! Why did you name that subject! I suck at chemistry! Who needs that stupid Newton law anyways?"

"You sure suck at chemistry Ino, and you're talking about physics by the way" I said sweat-dropping

"You see the point, speaking of chemistry it's my next class agh!" I guess she really hates chemistry"

"Yeah but before he have to go to the auditorium to hear Tsunade-sama's speech" Hinata reminded us.

"Let's go"

So we arrived at the auditorium, it was full of people, but soon we find a place to sit and as soon as everybody was in place a woman about her thirties, with long blonde hair in two pigtails started the speech.

"Welcome students to a new year at Konoha High, to those who don't know me I am Tsunade, your headmistress. I'm going to make this speech really short because classes are waiting for you, and because I can hear you snoring Naruto, please someone wake him up." She said with an annoyed tone.

Sasuke who was beside Naruto, hit him on the head and everyone could hear Naruto yelling at him.

"Teme why did you do that?!"

"Now that everyone's awake I can finally continue, so this year we are going to make more activities to build stronger bonds between students and teachers, and also they will be related to your classes so it will be an easier way for you to learn. But we will talk about it when the time comes. Also I want to inform you this Sunday we will have the annual welcome back party, here in the campus, it will start at two o'clock. There will be food, games, and a lot of fun things young people like you enjoy, and at 8:00 the 'disco' will be open…"

"Wow! they do this every year?" I asked Hinata who has sitting beside me.

"Yeah, but they never made a disco before" she answered.

"YEAH! ITS GOING TO BE GREAT!"

"Ino what did you eat? Did you stop eating sweets? They make you hipper" Ten-ten told her. I guess I should hide all my candies, it seems Ino was a candy-maniac.

"No I haven't eaten sweets in a long time, and its driving me nuts! And this is going to be awesome! Why are you not excited girls?"

"We are but we have a different way to show it Ino" I told her sticking out my tongue.

"Well that's all for today, you can go for now and remember in Konoha High we give the best of ourselves everyday! So work hard my students"

"Wow tsunade-sama is hyper today" Ten-ten said

"Yeah" Ino and Hinata said at the same time. It's the first time I've see Tsunde-sama not so quiet.

"What is your next class girls?" Ino asked

"Math" I and Hinata answered at the same time.

"I have PE" ten-ten said.

"At least I don't have classes with the always youthful Gai sensei" Ino said trying to mock her.

"Yeah, but I like Gai –sensei classes and also I prefer doing sports than stay in a boring classroom watching how elements react"  
"Ten ten has a point, I definitely prefer PE than chem."

"Oh Sakura you don't know what you are talking about, you don't know how Gai-sensei is."

"Well I guess I'll have to wait and find out"

"Sakura-chan we should go now" hinata said as she checked the clock.

"Okay, lets go, see you later girls"

We were walking to math class, when I accidentally bumped into someone, I guess my day isn't complete if I don't run into someone.

"Hey watch where you going bitch!" Okay, that was not nice.

"Excuse me?" I reply with an angry voice.

"What you heard forehead bitch"

Now I was mad. Who the hell give her the right to call me forehead? And bitch too!? My forehead is completely normal… okay no, but it's not that wide anymore as it used to. So I looked at her… red hair, slutty uniform, just by looking at what she was wearing I could tell she was the bitch here… NOT ME!, she was wearing a really, really small skirt, it left much to your imagination, and her shirt… she had the firsts four buttons opened so you could see a lot of skin.

"What the hell is your problem four eyed! It was an accident!"

"FOUR EYED?!" I think I hit a nerve here

"How dare you! You wi—…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm not going to be late because of you, I have better things to do" I didn't let her finish what she was going to say and without spare a glance at her I started to resume wlaking.

"You bitch! You'll pay" the red haired girl said while gritting her teeth.

Come on! First day of classes -official- and I already got myself an enemy. Way to go Sakura. But hell I don't care she was a bitch to me, and without a reason!

So we make it on time, but Hinata had a worried expression on her face since my encounter with that four eyed girl.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"You worry too much Hinata, I'm fine"

"Sakura-chan that girl--"

"Sakura-chaaaaan, Hinata-chaaaaaaaaan! What are you doing here?" Hinata couldn't finish what she was going to say, stupid naruto didn't he see that Hinata was talking to me?

"The same as you" I answered him, I was about to tell him 'what does it look like? Taking math of course dumbass!' but just because I was mad for my unfortunate encounter that didn't mean I could let out all my anger into Naruto. And also I don't know him that well so I choose for a nicer answer.

"Huh? Are you here early to eat ramen too? GREAT! We can eat now together!" what is he talking about? Ramen? it's not lunch time yet!

"Dobe how much stupid can you be?" Then walking behind Naruto was Sasuke, so he is going to take this class too.

"Teme I'm not stupid! In fact I'm a genius"

"Yeah right dobe, that's why you found out the girls were here to eat ramen and not to take math as everyone normal"

Naruto kept silent and turned to us "So you are not here to eat ramen?"

"Of course not Naruto" I can't believe this guy. I sweat-dropped. Naruto was crying anime tears. Hinata was laughing. Sasuke was annoyed.

"Okay okay settle down kids, vacations are over now and next year you all will be seniors you should start to grow up!" here comes Kakashi-sensei.

He seems to be a handsome teacher but I'm not really sure for the little fact that he wears a mask. Oh! And do you ever seen those people who have one eye of a color and the other has another? Well Kakashi is the case… he has one black eye and the other one is red. Weird but it looks amazing. It suits him.

"Yeah right and waste the best years of my life? Thanks but no thanks" Naruto said pouting.

"you are the one who should grow up more Naruto if you don't want to stay in highschool forever" Naruto shut up at once.

Haha that was so funny. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in front of me and Hinata, I looked around the room to see who else was there. And who else was in our class? None other than the four eyed red hair bitch, bit I don't care so I'll just ignore her.

"So welcome everyone! Hum... let's see… " Kakashi was checking his papers

"We have a new student right? Here says her name is Haruno Sakura, could you please come to the front Ms. Haruno?" So I do what he asked me to do.

"Introduce yourself to the class"

"But what should I say sensei?"

"Just say your name, likes, dislikes, anything you want"

"Okay, well… Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura! I like to paint, read, eat sweets,and I don't know I guess I like a lot of things. I dislike…"

I turn my head and glance to where the red hair girl was "People who thinks they are superior to everyone else and make them feel like trash"

The room went silent, I could see some mouths open, shock faces as the one Hinata was giving me, Naruto was oblivious… as always… and Sasuke was staring directly at me, but his face shows a little shock. Then I returned my gaze to where my new enemy was and she gave me the most dangerous glare you can imagine.

"Okay miss haruno you can return to your place and welcome to Konoha high" Kakashi said quickly sensing the tension in the room.

When I took my sit beside Hinata, Kakashi started to talk again.

"Well this year we are going to make study groups of four people, you can choose your partners"

Everyone quickly started to make groups.

"Teme! we are gonna be partners, right?"

"Hn, do I have another choice? Naruto grinned. "Just don't pick any fangirls or I'll throw you out"

"Hinata" I started "Can I be your partner? i mean I don't know anyone and I absolutely don't want to be in the same team as her but I doubt even her" I said while gesturing to you know who.

"Of course Sakura-chan" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey Hinata! Do you want to be in my team?" Naruto turned to ask Hinata and she was red.

And Sasuke threw a glare at naruto that says 'your team?'.

"M-Me? B-but I'm with Sakura-chan…"

"Great! Even better! Now we're complete"

"Kakshi- sensei what do we need study groups? And why it has to be four people?" that bitch again. Does she never shut up?

"Well Karin…"

So that's her name I though

"The study group will help you to answer your questions about your doubts and also we are going to be doing some exercises that can be really confusing for some of you and your study group can help you, in other words this is to show you that teamwork makes things easier. So you should choose well your partners"

"I still don't get why four people?" damn, she really is annoying.

"Just because I say so, now do what I say Karin or I won't think twice to fail you" It was priceless to see the look on her face. From now on I like Kakashi- sensei (not like, I just like what he told the bitch, now he's my favorite teacher hell yeah).  
"Okay class is over. No homework for tomorrow but be prepared, you may leave now."

Next class was Biology, unfortunately I was alone, this time there was no Ino and no Hinata.

When I arrived to the classroom it was empty 'I guess Kakashi- sensei was generous enough to give us free time' I thought but Naruto told me that he only did it so he could read his precious porn book.

I hope he is lying or Kakashi will lose my respect.

To kill time I took out my book 'Twilight' I bought the book a few days before school started and it is a really amazing book. I love Edward! I hope someday I'll have someone like him. Yeah keep dreaming with Edward Sakura.

Then I heard the door open, but I was so concentrated reading that I didn't look up to see who it was, I felt that person staring at me so I look up and the person was… Sasuke.

Chapter 3 Polished!

Please Review :D


	4. Dares and cookies!

**Chapter 4 POLISHED! Enjoy and Review :)**

**I do not own naruto. sadly :(**

* * *

**recap:**

_Next class was Biology, unfortunately I was alone, this time there was no Ino and no Hinata. _

_When I arrived to the classroom it was empty 'I guess Kakashi- sensei was generous enough to give us free time' I thought but Naruto told me that he only did it so he could read his precious porn book. _

_I hope he is lying or Kakashi will lose my respect. _

_To kill time I took out my book 'Twilight' I bought the book a few days before school started and it is a really amazing book. I love Edward! I hope someday I'll have someone like him. Yeah keep dreaming with Edward Sakura. _

_Then I heard the door open, but I was so concentrated reading that I didn't look up to see who it was, I felt that person staring at me so I look up and the person was… Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Dares and cookies!**

"Sasuke, Hey! Looks like we're in the same class again" I gave him one of my sweets smiles, one of those sweet smiles that no one could resist.

I hope he would tell me something like 'Yeah I enjoy every class I spend with you, can I kiss you?' but come on! This is Sasuke we're talking about.

"Hn"

"Is that even a word?" Smart move Sakura, smart move, I talk a little bit louder than I should.

"For me it is"

"Ha ha sorry about that"

So we stayed quiet for a few minutes I was going to continue reading my book since Sasuke wasn't the conversational type when he asked me:

"Do you really read those things?"

"What things?"

"You know those lovey-dovey kind of stories"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Because I thought that you were… I don't know… more mature?"

"Reading love stories does _not_ mean I'm not mature and by the way this book is action too."

"Riigghht.…"

"Hey!-" We stopped talking when the teacher enter the room. She had black hair, black eyes and a black dress, and no she is not emo.

"Good morning class, my name is Shizune and I'm going to be your biology teacher"

Shizune-sensei was a really good teacher and she is also a medic, I hope I can learn a lot from her and that she could give me some advices too, I want to be a doctor someday you know?

"Well, first I need all of you to form teams of two people" 'Damn, why now? Ino and Hinata are not here, or Naruto. Yes I know

Sasuke is here but I didn't want to ask him it's so embarrassing! And maybe he's got someone else on mind. Everybody started to get in groups and I was alone, ' I don't know anyone besides Sasuke, well I don't have another choice, I have to ask him or do the work by myself'

"Sa-sasuke…-" he turned to me but then…

"SASUKE-KUUUN!!" Fuck. What is she doing here?

"Sasuke-kun, What about you and me are a team, huh? And if you want we could be something more too" She said winking her eye, Karin said a little TOO seductively, it was repulsive, so I turn around to see who else I could ask to be my partner

When...

"No thanks, Sakura is my teammate" Sasuke said without emotion and without looking at her.

"B-but Sasuke-kun you still have time, dump her and be my partner"

"This girl doesn't know when to stop" I murmured to myself.

"I already have a partner, go look for someone else" he said kind of annoyed. I was surprised. I never thought Sasuke would have said that, but I was happy nonetheless, 'cause know I don't have to search for a teammate.

Karin threw me a death glare before she left and joined her followers. I turned to Sasuke and mutter a little

"Thank you"

"Hn." was all he said, but I didn't expect other answer. Maybe Sasuke is not that bad after all as some people say.

The other students stopped talking as Shizune-sensei started explaining what we were going to do.

"You have to do a presentation about a body system, to make this a little more fun you are going to choose your theme randomly, you have to pick a piece of paper that will have the theme you are going to investigate" soon one by one, people went to pick a piece of paper. Then it was our turn.

"Okay you pick the paper Sasuke, bad luck is on me today" I said jokingly even if it was part true.

Sasuke walk to the front where Shizune-sensei was and took out a piece of paper of her hands.

"What do you have?"

"Circulatory system"

"This one is easy" I said happily. If it would be me the one who picked the paper we would have gotten the most difficult I'm

Sure of that.

"Now all of you know your theme, you have one week to make a presentation for the class . it's due to Friday so you should start. Oh and by the way I will count creativity"

Sasuke and I started to talk about some ideas for the project but we decided we start it tomorrow.

Lunch was my next period, I was so hungry I thought it was a never ending morning without breakfast. Sasuke and I were getting our food, I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of green tea and Sasuke grabbed a sandwich and a can of soda.

"Thank god I was starving"

"JuSt don't choke on your sandwich" he said but started to walk to a table were Naruto and his friends were sitting and I went to where the girls were.

"So Sakura how are your classes so far?" Tenten asked me.

"They're okay, I like biology so far, but classes would be better without certain red-haired slut" I said while biting my sandwich.

"Karin? So you've already met her?" Ino asked me.

"More than that, I think they're enemies now" Hinata answered Ino's question.

"WHAT!? What happened? Did she hurt you? If she did I will introduce her Mr. and Mrs. Fist" she said while showing her clenched fists.

"She just bruised my ego calling me a forehead bitch" a frown appeared on my face, after all that nickname brought bad memories to me. "She what?? Why?!" Ten-ten and Ino asked at the same time.

"Sakura accidentally bumped into Karin and she started screaming ugly things at Sakura" Hinata resumed the story. I thought Ino was going to start screaming again against Karin but she just laughed

"What is so funny Ino?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"It's simple, if she's acting like a bitch to you, its because something in you makes her feel threatened"

"What do you mean?

"Well, Karin is popular because she has money, but she always acts all superior and makes you feel bad without saying hurtful things… but it seems with you she quickly enter bitch-mode".

"Wow Ino I never would thought about it" Hinata said..**. **

**(Sasuke's point of view)**

Sasuke and Naruto's table

We decided to leave the girls alone, we were not in the mood to hear girl stuff.

"Hey Shikamaru did you finish you English homework?" Shikamaru was a lazy guy with pineapple hair.

"Naruto you troublesome moron the homework is for tomorrow. Jiraiya assigned it the last period, I haven't started it yet"

"Could you lend it to me when you're finished with it?"

"Why me? Why don't you ask Sasuke or Kiba?"

"Sasuke-teme is sulking today and he won't lend me his homework and Kiba," he turned to Kiba and then back to Shikamaru to whisper "He is not that smart you know?"

"Hey I heard that you know? Mr I can copy your homework because I'm too dumb to do it by myself!"

"Hey I'm not dumb! Why does everyone say that?" Naruto said offended

"Well prove it" Neji said this time in his calm tone.

"How?"

"I dare you" said Kiba "to do all your homework and it's against the rules that you copy Shikamaru's and Sasuke's homework".

"And what if I win?"

"I'll take you to an all you can eat ramen" Kiba said confident that Naruto will definitely lose.

" All right"

"But if you lose… you will be my slave for one week".

"What?!" Naruto was thinking about it, but he wasn't the type of guy who backs down on a bet. And never when that bet includes ramen.

"Alright bring it on!" he said while smirking. What they didn't know was that Naruto had a plan.

"Dobe, you are going to lose" I told him. Naruto?

Naruto and homework don't go on the same phrase.

"There is no way you could even start your homework without coping it"

"Yeah I've never seen you do any homework all by yourself" Neji said.

"Just wait and watch guys all prove it to you, I'm gonna shut your mouths! Believe it!" the next thing we knew Naruto was out of the cafeteria.

"He's so going to lose" I said

"Yeah." everybody said sighing.

Classes were over soon and Ino and Sakura were in their room doing their homework and eating cookies Sakura had brought.

"I love this cookies I can't stop eating them!" Ino said lovingly staring at the box of cookies.

"Yeah, I noticed" 'I can't believe she ate three boxes of cookies, and I thought they would last at least two weeks.

"Sakura you have to promise me you will bring me more cookies next time, much more cookies! Get it?!" Ino was acting a little more hyper than usual, 'too much sugar' I thought

"Sure, ino" I said startled at the way she was eating the cookies, more like devouring, she looked like a dog.

"Ino you should stop eating cookies that was the fourth box you are too hyper and I also want cookies you know?"

"Sure Sakura" she said with her mouth full of cookies and not really paying attention to what I was saying.

Then we heard a knock on the door, I went to open it and Naruto was standing behind the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing here"

"Sakura-chan… I need I big, big favor please!"

"What's up?"

"I heard you are really smart so I came to ask you… would you help me doing all my homework?" he said, pleading.

"All your homework??" I said a little scared.

"Yeah" he said with a toothy grin.

"Why don't you ask help to Sasuke or someone else? I haven't finished my own homework yet"

"Oh please Sakura-chan! I made a bet that I wouldn't copy Sasuke or Shikamaru homework and If I lose, I will be Kiba's personal slave for a week, please Sakura-chan you must help me!" He said begging with puppy eyes.

I sighed, but then complied, nonetheless :alright Naruto I'll help you"

"YEAH! Thank you so much Sakura-chan but please don't say anything!"

"Don't worry I won't, come in we should start now so we can finish sooner"

I moved out of the way to let him enter the room, and we went to the kitchen where Ino was doing her homework… well more like devouring cookies.

"INO! What the hell!? You finished ALL the cookies?"

"Hehehe, sorry Sakura, they were sooo delicious, soo addicting"

"You pig" I said glaring at her

"Oh, so we are playing nicknames now? Well you… you… you… FOREHEAD GIRL!"  
Oh no she didn't!

"WHAT? Ino-pig I won't bring you cookies never ever again" I said offended and crossing my arms.

"What?? No, no, no, no, I was just kidding Sakura, your forehead is not That big, you HAVE to bring those cookies again or I'll die" she said with anime tears in her eyes

"And also that nickname is just to prepare yourself against Karin, but please you can't separate me from those cookies"

'Mood swings… blame the sugar' I thought

"Okay, Ino-pig"

"YEAH! Forehead girl you are the best" Ino jumped to hug me. And that's how we began calling each other those nicknames.

Meanwhile Naruto stood on the kitchen door, he was watching all the time and his face just said one thing.

'WHAT-THE-HELL?!"


	5. I hate physics

**Another chapter Polished yeaaah :D **

**Thank you so much DA! I luuv how this chapter turned out! ^-^. **

**Enjoy! **

**  
I do not own Naruto :( (Sulks about it):**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Hate Physics.  
**

The Next Day, we were on time. Well, all because I had to alarm Ino's clock at 6 am. If not, we probably wouldn't be here this early. Of course, Ino threw a tantrum at me when she read her clock.

"DAMN, FOREHEAD GIRL, WHY DID YOU ALARM MY CLOCK SO DAMN EARLY?!" She screeched.

I guess I'll have to get used to this routine every single morning if I want to be early for school.

Atleast Ino forgot about it in an instant soon afterwards. Thankfully for that!

My first period was with Jiraiya-sensei. He was a fifty-year old man with long, white, spiky hair. Although he was perverted, he also had some good points, like being nice.

Now, his class was fun. All because of Naruto that is.

From the looks of it, it seemed as if Naruto and Jiraiya knew each other. Well, I could determine that because Naruto wouldn't stop talking in Jiraiya-sensei's class. This first idea that you would probably come up with, is the fact that they were related: Grandfather-Grandson kind of bond.

Oh, I forgot…besides Naruto; Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke also take this class. Plus, the downside? The annoying Karin was also our classmate here.

The class went well…until the end though, when Naruto started to insuly Sensei and called him a lame teacher. Plus he rambled on about how perverted Jiraiya-sensei was.

Thanks to him, Jiraiya-sensei gave us a mountain load of homework. Well it seemed that way to me when he said we would have to do 3 essays, just to see how well our capacity was on different writing categories.

"I can't believe Jiraiya-sensei gave us _that _much homework!" Ino complained.

"Troublesome…but yeah, me too. You know how he is. Whenever Naruto opens his big mouth and starts insulting him, which makes him angry, he punishes _all _of us." Shikamaru reminded.

Behind Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji plus two other boys were there too. It was time for our second period, so we were all walking to our different next class.

"Hey, Hinata. Who are those boys?" I asked, leaning over her to whisper, pointing to the boys I didn't recognize in our group.

"Well, there's Kiba," She said, pointing to a guy with red marks on his cheek. Why did he smell like a dog? Oh well.

"And the other guy is—…"

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Umm…Hey?" Hinata couldn't finish telling me who the person was, when, said person stopped right infront of us and started to talk to me.

The First thing that crossed my mind, was the idea that _He's a weird fellow. _Seriously! I mean, bushy brows, and bowlcut hair, added to big round eyes?

I think my reason for that idea is pretty understandable, ne?

"I am Rock Lee! I'm sure you're new around here! For I have never seen such a beautiful blossom like you walking around these halls!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah…I'm new."

"That's great, then! I hope you and I will have a youthful year together… Umm??"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." I replied, formally introducing myself.

"My beautiful Cherry Blossom!" He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

I couldn't help but sweat-drop.

He gets even weirder by the second.

"Lee, stop it. You're going to scare her away. She might think that as sexual harassment or something." The boy with red marks, named Kiba told him.

"Kiba, I'm not scaring her. Right, Sakura-san?" he turned, looking at me, showing his shiny white smile.

"N-no"

"I'm just being a good host Kiba, it's a good way to show Sakura-san what being youthful is!"

"Lee you are wasting _your _youth" Kiba said annoyed.

"Guys stop it, you shouldn't be fighting over this." Hinata said smiling.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up?" Kiba greeted her cheerfully. It almost looked like his entire personality had changed. But maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Hi, Kiba-kun. We didn't have the chance to talk at Jiraiya-sensei's class."

And so they started talking, I didn't pay attention to them though, for it would be quite rude to just join in a conversation you weren't asked to.

Shikamaru and Ino were talking as well. Ino was more like screaming at him because he didn't want to buy her those favorite cookies she wanted.

Note to self: Put the cookie jar at home out of Ino's reach.

Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto were talking about a race at P.E and betting on who would most likely win.

But Naruto's expression was well…different.

He was paying no mind, at all into _anything _everyone else was doing. Chatting, or even in the conversation he was in. Half his mind wasn't present.

Half of it, he looked as if he was eves-dropping on Hinata and Kiba's conversation, and seemed as if he was glaring holes into Kiba's back.

"Hey, we should get going before the bell rings." Naruto said in a serious tone, which was not like him at all as he started to walk away.

"Dobe is right we should go now" Sasuke agreed.

Hinata, surprisingly and uncharacteristically was still talking to Kiba. The same goes for Ino and Shikamaru. Everyone else left for their classes.

I didn't feel like joining their conversations, so I darted to Sasuke's side.

He turned towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke what's your next class?"

"Physics"

"Really? Looks like we have most of our classes together. That's juuuuust _great_" I said in a bored tone, but of course I was joking.

Who in the right mind would complain on being in the same class as Sasuke? Well Naruto, when he was mad at him. But he doesn't count.

Hey, are you insinuating that I am boring?" He said with an _I'm-trying-to-be-pissed-off_ tone, but I knew that he was joking too.

"Maybeeee." I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

"Hn. Well I'm not. You're the boring person here. And also, you're _annoying._" He said, smirking at the end of his statement.

"Sasuke! I'm sooo _not _annoying! And most _definitely _not boring! I'm just trying to start up a conversation with you, you know?" I huffed crossing my arms infront of my chest.

"And why would you want to talk to me?" He asked, quite annoyed now. I guess we weren't joking anymore

"Because you're always alone, and if it wouldn't have been for Naruto, I guess you would even be lonelier!"

"I don't need anyone's compassion, nor their company, and even _less_ coming from _you_"

"Well I'm _sorry _for trying to be _nice _to you!" The nerve of this boy! Now I'm mad!

"You're forgiven."

What. A. Bastard!

We were about to enter the classroom, as we passed the door, I did what I'd usually do to someone when that someone makes me furious.

I punched him on the shoulder. Hard.

'_Did she just punch me?' _Sasuke thought.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"That, was for being a bastard to me when all I've been trying to do was be your friend. **AND** for calling me annoying too." I said before turning on my heel and left him there to walk over to my seat.

I sat on the seat at the back, next to Naruto. Seconds later, Sasuke walked in, behind him were Hinata and Kiba.

He sat behind Naruto and Hinata sat in front of me beside, Kiba seated beside her.

Everytime they started to talk, which eventually formed to a laugh, Naruto would turn to Kiba and glare at him with such intensity. If glares could only kill, Kiba would have been 6 feet under by now.

Although when he turned to Hinata, his eyes would droop and seem somewhat…sad.

Ahem. Someone here is J-e-a-l-o-u-s

I was writing everything Ibiki-sensei was saying, like everyone else in the classroom, when someone threw me a piece ofpaper.

I turned to see who the person was but nobody seemed to pay attention to me.

I unfolded the paper, and what was scribbled on it said:

_Sakura, meet me at the library for our Biology Project, whether you want to go or not._

_Sasuke._

Great. Just great! Stupid biology project I didn't want to talk to Sasuke right know, at least not yet, I was still mad at me for what he said, His words kept on ringing in my ears.

'_I don't need anyone's compassion, nor their company, and less coming from you'._

I turned my attention back to Ibiki-sense anyway. He was a really strict and serious man. It almost scared me shitless. His class was really hard too.

I heard some people saying that his exams were the hardest of all! He would usually leave us with too much homework that I barely could even finish it in a whole week!

Naruto still wasn't in a good mood. So nothing funny really happened. I doubt though that he would have been joking today even if he was in a good mood, seeing Ibiki-sensei would have shut him up.

Hinata was paying attention to Ibiki-sensei, so was Kiba. I was still mad at Sasuke, but this time it was because he didn't care that I really wanted to be his friend.

And Sasuke? He was being, well, his Sasuke self. I suddenly realized, that maybe I hated Physics.

Classes were finally over, and we were all eating at the cafeteria. Sasuke was quietly staring at his food. Like he was wondering if he should be eating, or maybe throwing it away.

Naruto was devouring his food. Like he was taking all his anger out by eating. Plus with Hinata and Kiba in front of him, well they didn't make things any better. It even looked like the two were totally oblivious to everything.

Ino and Shikamaru were discussing with Chouji that he should start dieting for his health. His only answer was that he could do and eat anything that he wanted to.

It was too troublesome to deal with a hungry Chouji. And what am I doing?

I was just stabbing my food unconsciously and listening to the conversations around the table, not really talking.

"Hey Hinata! What are you doing in the afternoon?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"T-today? Umm… homework I guess I don't have any plans"

"Great! Could you help me with my physics homework? I really couldn't understand anything Ibiki sensei said"

"Um sure, Kiba-kun" Hinata said, she sounded unsure.

"Thank you so much, Hinata!"

Naruto abruptly stood up, he looked furious, but you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry guys I think I'm not that hungry today" He said.

"You're not hungry today? Ino practically screamed, standing up from my seat.

"Ino don't scream. Naruto are you sure you are not hungry? Today is miso ramen, you always eat ramen even when you aren't hungry" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, I just…don't feel like it." He said before walking away.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she watched him leave the cafeteria with worry evident in her eyes.

I guess everyone felt the tension in the air. Must be the reason why nobody spoke up for a long time.

I stood up. "Sakura, where are you going?" Ino asked me the moment I was already on my feet.

"To the bathroom." I replied, walking away.

When I was considerably away from the cafeteria, I turned around when I felt someone walking behind me.

"You should leave him alone for a moment he needs space"

"Wow, Uchiha Sauske can tell when someone's in trouble? What's me surprising is that he cares more than his selfish self." I said, sarcasm coating my words.

"Hn. Even if it doesn't look like Naruto is my…um…friend, I know him better than anyone else, and he just needs to be alone for a while."

"Ha. Yeah right. So he is the only fortunate one to be considered your friend?"

"Look, Neji and Shikamaru are also my friends. Happy now?"

"Not really."

He rolled his eyes. " Look, Sakura. I'm not used to this…but…I-I a-am so-orry, okay? I know I was being a bastard…I just." He trailed off.

"Just what?" I spat, I hope it would be something good.

"I don't have girls as friends, every single girl in this school are a bunch of crazy brainless fangirls that have nothing better to do than hit on me only for my looks"

"Yeah. They sure are brainless."

"I guess I should have seen that you were not like them since the day I met you, when you didn't try to impress me or even going farther as harassing." He smirked.

Ouch! I can't be mad at him now! In fact the sight of him smirking made me smile.

"Yeah you should have seen it"

"But I still think that you're an annoying and immature girl." He said, flashing that smirk of his again and poking me on the arm.

"Oh yeah? Guess what? I still think that you're a bastard" I said smiling, after all we were joking now.

"Hn someday you'll change your mind"

"I'll make you change yours first"

"Hn. Let's go" He said still smirking with his hands on his pockets.

"Where??" I said following him.

"To the library, remember? We still have to finish our project."

"Yeah, I guess we really should start with it."

We searched for biology books or any kind of book that could help us. 'Biology time, Biology world, Botanic Kingdom, Biology wonders…' I whispered the name of the books as I passed one by one with my finger.

"The power of chakra" my finger stopped there. I know chakra doesn't have anything to do with circulatory system, but it caught my attention.

"Sakura I found some books. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he neared me.

"Yeah, I found some too"

"And that will help us, how?" he asked, pointing at the book in my hands, the one of the chakra.

"Oh, N-No, of course it won't! I just think that the chakra power is interesting." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? You think that's interesting?"

"Yeah! I mean I kind of like these stuff you know? Things that make your body stronger and healthier" I reply with a smile. He seemed to be deep in thought

"I never knew someone who believed those kind of stuff"

"W-why? You think it's weird?"Wwhy do I care what he thinks! Why does he have the power to make me this nervous?!

What he might think about me? I never cared before so why start now?

He kept quiet for a few minutes. He's so going to think that I'm a weird girl, way to go Sakura.

"In fact I like these stuff too, I never thought someone else besides me and Naruto would think it's… interesting" He smirked.

"That's because I'm different from all the girls here" I said sticking out my tongue.

He just smirked. He seems to do that a lot now. 'Sure you are' was all he thought in that moment. "We still have work to do let's go." And we went to find an empty table to start our project, I think I like that I'm starting to like Biology now.

So we did our research all afternoon, thank godness Sasuke took his laptop with him so we didn't waste too much time finding all the answers we needed. As I was reading _'Biology wonders' _I realized that maybe I really do like biology class after all.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter! ^-^**

**What to do now? **

**Push the Review button!! yeeah! :D **


	6. Plan Naruhina starts!

**Chapter 6: Plan Naruhina starts!**

Sasuke and I were still doing our Biology project at the library, we were making an animation (well more like just him) of how the circulatory system works. Now that I think of it Sasuke is not just a pretty boy, he is really smart too. I looked at my watch and it was 8:00 pm and we still have work to do so we moved our location to Sasuke's room because we were not allowed to be at the library past 8.

When Sasuke open the door of his room it was dark and there was no sound. "Looks like Naruto is not here yet" he said more to himself.

"Naruto didn't look good today do you think he is okay?" I know it's been just two days since I just met him and Sasuke but both of them are really good guys.

"don't worry he is going to be fine" he said without turning to look at me

"Sasuke…" he turned a his head to let me know that he was listening. "do you know whats wrong with him?"

"he was fine before Jiraiya's class. I don't know whats wrong with him, usually when he is mad he likes to be by himself to think about what is going through his mind but eventually he comes to tell me. that's why I don't know yet." He turned his sight to his lap but didn't move a finger while I was sitting besides him on the couch.

"I see" we stood quiet for a while until I decided to talk again " you are better friends that what most people thinks" he turned to me with a look on his face that I couldn't read like he was choked by what he heard but as it came It left and he just said " hn. Shut up Sakura don't start being annoying" he said turning his head to the laptop again continuing with the animation. I couldn't help but giggle. that means that I am right. Everybody thinks they don't give a damn about each other cause they are always fighting and competing over stupid things, but the truth is even if their friendship is kind of psychotic they know a lot about each other.

"I hope Naruto is fine"

"I told you not to worry about him"

"Sorry, is just… you know? Did you see how he glared at Kiba when he was talking to Hinata?"

"glaring at Kiba?" Sasuke said with a thoughtful expression on his face

"yeah, he almost kills Kiba with his glare and he sometimes turned to look at Hinata with a sad face" I said remembering the look Naruto had on his face. " Do you know if Naruto likes Hinata?"

"Sakura the truth is I don't know, when we are together Naruto starts rambling about stupid stuff and I just ignore him, and basically all he talks about is ramen"

I sweatdroped. "He really is into that …thing".

"one day that crap is going to kill him" his face turned as if it he had an idea " now that I think about it he sometimes whispered the name of Hinata while he sleeps and he talks about ramen too"

"Really?! How do you know that?"

"We share a dorm remember pinky? And also you know naruto, he screams even when he is sleeping even his snores are disturbing"

"hey don't call me that!...so… Naruto likes Hinata"

"just because he whispers her name while he sleeps?"

"yeah! C'mon Sasuke if he whispers her name is because he is thinking about her! And also now everything makes sense… Naruto glaring at Kiba and leaving the cafeteria, he is just jealous!"

"what a dumbass"

"Don't be mean to him Sasuke"

"We should do something to make them realize their feelings for each other"

"We?"

"yes WE! You are going to help me"

"and I should help you because?"

"okay don't help me but don't expect me to help you in the project anymore"

"I don't care, you're not helping anyways". okay that didn't work.

"okay I'll… I'll…" 'shit I don't have a comeback' "oh please Sasuke! Just help me! its for the sake of naruto and hinata!"

"let me think about it…no" wow he think to much.

"sasuke! Do you want your friend sad?"

"he doesn't talk to much that way, I guess I do"

"Sasukeee!" I said with a warning tone

"all right I'll help you"

"thank you Sasuke! See? You are not that heartless after all" I couldn't help but smile. Operation Naruhina is about to start … I just have to think about a plan.

"hn. So what's the plan cupid?"

" I don't know yet, but be prepare for my plan we can wait too much"

"yeah yeah Sakura" I was really excited I feel as if I am a spy or something like that.

We still haven't finish our homework, it was already late and Naruto has not arrived yet. The look on my face didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, he knew what I was thinking "Don't worry about him for the thousand time, you should go Sakura its late, and you are always late to first class period, we continue tomorrow"

" Ino's fault not mine, but anyways you are right I should go now" he walked me to the door "good night sasuke"

"yeah good night".

As soon as I get to my room I changed into my pijamas, Ino was doing homework and I was so tired that I fall asleep as soon as I touched my bed.

-

Sasuke's POV

It was late and Naruto hadn't arrived yet. ' I guess I should go look for him' I was about to leave when I heard the door open, it was Naruto and he looks like shit.

"Dobe where have you been?" I was calm as always, but I let a bit of annoyance escape in my voice.

"it's not your business Sasuke" he said not really paying attention to me, but his face he seem out of him, it was obvious that he was sad, it was as if he was changed for someone else.

"What the hell! Naruto whats wrong with you?!" I spat

" Just shut up Sasuke and leave me alone" I saw as his eyes were hiding unshed tears. " look. I'm not in the mood today, sorry teme but I don't want to talk right now" and he walk away to his room. Even if I hated to admit it, I was worried for him, ' I guess we really have to help him'.

_Next day. _

"Sakuraaa! Darn it you put again my alarm at six! I could barely sleep last night you know?" we were walking to our first class.

"but look at the bright side Ino, this way you have more time to chose what lipstick you are going to use every morning and I'll be early in my classes" it was true, Ino waste a lot of time even chosing what lipstick color she is going to use, and add all the things we girls do like comb your hair, chose clothes and all that.

"I see, so you are doing this for your own good Sakura?" she said with a dark aura surrounding her

"hehe of course not Ino, this is for your good too!" I said sweat dropping, I guess I am doing that a lot now.

"umm Okay" ino said in her cheerful mode again, I swear she is scary sometimes.

First period was with Jiraiya, I just remember I gave him my homework (that It was a lot, thanks to Naruto) I was busy thinking a plan to get Naruto and Hinata together. Is sasuke really going to help me? I hope he doesn't back down, just to be sure I'll ask him again. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Ino talking to me.

"FOREHEAD! Lets go! Class over! Snap out of it Stop daydreaming!" Ino said waving her hands in front of my face.

"oh yeah sorry come on lets go" we walk out of the classroom and when we enter the hallways they were filled with announces of the " Annual Comeback Party" it was this Sunday. We stop in front of the announce to look at it better.

"Oh my God! its true! I almost forgot that Tsunade sensei mentioned it on her speech"

"You are right Ino I guess we have been really busy with all the homework we had that we forgot about the party"

"I cant believe we forgot Sakura! We have to choose something really good to wear, we should go to the mall today!"Ino was so excited, too much for her own good.

"Sorry Ino I cant go to the mall with you"

"What?! No way! Why Sakura?"

" I have to see Sasuke after class to finish our Biology's project for tomorrow"

"yeaaaaaah riiiight just to finish it" she said mocking me

"yes Ino" – insert my glare here –

"I don't buy it Sakura, you are one of the few girls that Sasuke can tolerate, no scratch that, you are the only one!"

"you are overreacting Ino"

"No I'm not, and what are you planning? Are you guys going to go to the party together?" she said elbowing me

"Ino!, I don't think so, im not planning to go with anyone" I said blushing

"you should try! Ask him to the party! And if Sasuke says yes then that means something good" she said with a grin on her face.

"I won't Ino… and what about you? Are you going to go with Shikamaru?" her face showed a big frown at the mention of shikamaru.

"I don't know, he is too lazy to ask someone but I'll get him to ask me to go with him- you will see"

"Im sure you'll do it" I told her with a smile.

Next class was with Kakashi sensei, Ino left to history. I was sitting beside Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto walked in a moment later.

"Hi Sakura chan, Hinata chan" Naruto greeted us with a small smile, I could tell that he wasn't okay yet.

"H-hi Naruto kun" Hinata reply with a small smile too. I turned to Sasuke and gave him a look that said 'did you talk to him?" but he just shook his head no and took his seat in front of me.

"sorry class, a black cat was on my way here, so I took the longest path" Kakashi sensei always use a lot of lame excuses for being late, and Naruto always screams liar but this time was different, no word came out of his moth. Everybody including Kakashi sensei notice this.

"okay class I need you to form your groups and answer chapter III from your book"

We were answering the equations but Naruto seemed to be out of himself.

"Na-naruto-kun? Are you alright" Hinata asked with concern evident in her voice

"Y-yeah! I'm fine Hinata-Chan" he said with a fake smile, it was so obvious, his eyes and his voice betrayed him.

"y-you haven't been acting as yourself since yesterday are you sure you are okay?"

"yeah don't worry I-I am fine" but no one believe him. Not even him.

"Sasuke, Sakura could you come here for a sec?" Kakashi said. We stood up and walk to his desk.

"what's wrong with Naruto?"

"we don't exactly know but he have an idea of what it might be" I gave a little glance to where Hinata was sitting and Kakashi seemed to understand.

"I see. You can return to your places now"

"that was all?" I asked Sasuke.

"hn, he is up to something" I didn't get what he said but after a few minutes Kakashi sensei started to talk again.

"your homework is to finish chapter III, seeing that anyone else than Sasuke and Sakura could get it done, and you have to do it with your group, that's what it is for oh yeah and its due tomorrow" so Kakashi is taking part into this too.

"so which room should we pick to get all of us together?" Naruto asked us. Part one of the plan starts now.

"sorry Naruto we can't" I said gesturing to Sasuke and me.

"WHAT? WHY?!" it was obvious that my answer made him nervous

"because we already finish it dumbass, and don't scream in my ear" Sasuke said

"Yes, and also we have to finish our biology project"

"but what am I going to do? We need to do this as a team" naruto was obviously freaking out.

"you and Hinata could do it, after all she es really smart, you won't need us at all" they both stared at each other and turned to the opposite way blushing. 'they look so cute together'

"I'm sorry for you Hinata you are going to have a hard time teaching dobe here" Sasuke said.

"TEEEME! SHUT UP!!"

"What? It's not my fault your brain is harder than a rock"

"that's funny 'cause I was about to say the same thing about your heart you ice cold jerk!"

And they kept fighting until the bell rang. Naruto's mood at least improved a little bit, it seems the fights with Sasuke had a little of effect on him to get out his frustrations. At least the phase 1: get Naruto and Hinata spend the afternoon together is done. Let's see how it works.

It was P.E time but Gai sensei hadn't arrived yet, and I was talking to Ino when four eyes arrived.

"look who is here none other than Forehead bitch"

"what do you want Karin?" this girl really knows how to annoy me. but as hell I'll let her know that.

"you seem to be getting along with Sasuke-kun, in fact too much for your own good" she said giving me a glare.

"Oww poor Karin is jealous?" Ino taunted her

"Stay out of this Yamanaka!, look bitch you better stop talking to him or you will regret it" she said poking my forehead.

"hey leave Sakura alone! Don't you dare to mess with her, she has the right to be Sasuke's friend" Ino said defending me. no one has ever done that, I've been moving a lot with my mom that I barely had time to make friends and when I was being molested I had no one to help me.

" Oww little Sakura needs her little friend to save her. How pathetic you are" she said glaring at me."Do you think he really wants to be your friend? He is just using you! Why would you be different as the rest of the girls in this school? Lets face it, he is using you because he thinks is a way to make his fangirls back off don't be stupid Sakura no one likes you" Karin was saying this and it shouldn't have an effect on me… but why is is affecting me? I can feel my eyes watering I was trying to utter a word but I couldn't.

SLAAAAAAAP.

My eyes went wide when Ino stood in front of Karin and slapped her! HARD. Too hard that she made her fall on her butt.

"YAMANAKAA!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she was fuming you could almost see the smoke escaping out of her head, she was so red that I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or because she was angry.

"Sakura is my friend, I told you to not mess with her if you mess with her you mess with me" and she send the coldest glare I ever seen from Ino.

"you will pay for this Yamanaka… and we are not finish forehead bitch" she turned to glare at me " you'll regret had come to this school" and she left with her followers.

"Sakura!" Ino hurried to my side "are you okay?" she was worry about me I could tell.

"Yeah, I am" I reply, but somehow I feel like I didn't mean it.

"don't listen to her Sakura she just wants you to feel bad so please just ignore her"

"thanks Ino" I said forcing a smile into my face I was wondering if Sasuke was really using me,  
'she is right why would I be any different to all the girls in this school?'  
' of course he is not using you! What is the point? And he said we are different" my inner self reply, at least that thought put a real smile on my face.

Hinata and Tenten came rushing to my side. "are you okay Sakura? Are you hurt?"

"im fine don't worry girls, Tenten what are you doing here?"

"I already finished my class with Gai sensei" (remember Lee and Tenten are older than them) "I should go I have to drag Lee to our next class, see you later girls" after Tenten left to search for Lee Gai sensei arrived.

"Okay my youthful students Are you ready to let the power of youth out?" 'and I thought Lee was weird' he is exactly a version of Lee, no wait, is the other way around. Green spandex, bushy brows, and too youthful.  
"we are going to run together in search to let the power of youth explode!"

"YOU ARE AWESOME GUY SENSEI!" someone screamed but he was far away.  
"LEE! SHUT UP AND HURRY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" I could hear Tenten said to Lee, I should have tought it was him the one who screamed that. Who else could it be?

" Today we are going to compete to see who is faster. Girls vs. Girls and Boys vs. Boys let's see who goes first" he said checking his list "Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi" they passed to the front waiting for Gai sensei to give the signal

"This is too troublesome"

"I hate to run Shikamaru, I just want to go eat my fries"

"" sigh

"Come on Shikamaruu you can do it!" ino cheered

"Ready…Set… GO!"

Shikamaru won the race and he didn't even sweat, Chouji was trying so hard but without his fries he couldn't go on and Shikamaru basically walk to the goal.

"Uh. Okay?" Gay sensei's eye was twitching "Next are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha"

"HELL YEAH! You are going down teme!" naruto said with his famous grin

"keep dreaming looser" Sasuke said smirking

"Ready…Set… GO!" they were really fast! You couldn't tell who was winning. Then both of them get to the goal at the same time!

"That's the power of youth my students! The winner is Sasuke Uchiha"

"WHAT! I want to race again"

"Just get over it looser"

"We can't Naruto there are still people who wants to race" (insert gloomy faces here) "well lets see who is next…"

I was sitting on a bench next to Hinata watching the competition. Ino left with Shikamaru.

"Wow Naruto and Sasuke are really fast they are awesome"

"yeah Naruto-kun is great" she said whispering but I could hear her, suddenly an idea popped in my mind.

"So just Naruto huh Hinata?" she was so nervous at my question that she began to stutter again. She just do it when Naruto is near or when she is talking about him.

" U-uh Sa-Sasuke-san too, b-but I think Na-naruto-kun tries harder" she was staring at Naruto but I made her broke it when I started to talk.

"Hinata can I ask you something?"

"sure Sakura chan"

"do you like Kiba?"

"K-kiba-kun? No!, I don't like him, he is like a brother to me" ' that's good to hear' I thought

"So is there someone who really catches your attention?" that question made her immediately blush madly and she began playing with her fingers.

"Ano… there is someone" and she turned to glance at Naruto "but … I don't think he feels the same way"

"is Naruto right?" her eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"h-how do you know?" she asked

"Hinata is obvious you turned to look at him immediately" I said smiling "don't worry I won't say anything but why you think he doesn't feel the same way?" I can't believe these two are so oblivious to their feelings for each other.

"suddenly he has acted different towards me, he is colder and he no longer shares his true smile with me, its like he is mad at me or something… we don't talk like we used to" she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I see… don't worry Hinata I don't think he is mad at you"

"you think Sakura?"

"Really… but you know what? I think you should make him jealous!" let's see if this works.

"What?! N-no I don't think it works!"

"Come on hinata! Just try it with Kiba! And we will see what happens"

"o-okay Sakura"

"Now it's girls time!" Gai sensei said "please Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka come here"

Ino and Hinata were really fast but Ino was the winner in the end.

"Good job now is the turn of Sakura Haruno and Karin…" of all the girls here why her?! Well she is going to eat my dust for what she said a while ago.

"Sakura be careful" Ino warned me before leaving. "yeah I will"

"okay. Ready… set… GO!"

I was running as fast as I can and Karin was quickening her pace until she was beside me and I try to run faster but before I could get the lead, she put her feet making me trip and twisting my ankle painfully.

"oh im so sorry Sakura it was not my intention but I guess you should learn first how to walk instead of run" she said sarcastically with an evil grin only I could see. She win… but I didn't care about it anymore my right feet was hurting so bad that I could feel the tears of pain starting to leak out of my eyes.

"SAKURA!" I could hear people screaming my name. then I look up and Gai sensei, Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were in front of me with worried faces… yeah … even him.

"Haruno are you okay?" I shook my head

"I think I sprained my ankle" Gai sensei kneeled to check it out "it is swollen we should get you to the infirmary, Naruto, Sasuke please take Haruno with Shizune"

"put one arm around my neck and your other around Naruto's" Sasuke told me and we left to the infirmary.

**...**

**okay here is the new chap! sorry for the long wait but i was really busy at school i had a lot of homeworks these days UU but anyways i made this chapter longer so i hope you like it. well i got a lot to say today haha blame to the lack of interesting people on my msn. first of all i finished watchin Ouran Host Club that i was watching on Youtube and OH.MY.GOD. it was AWESOME! i laugh a lot. its a shame that they are just 26 chapters but anyways they are worth it i love Haruhixtamaki - hope they make a next season or a movie or something i want to know what happends next! **

**coming to naruto... i LOVE the ending! there is AsumaxKurenai and ShikaxIno but you know what i hate? NaruxSaku ¬¬ it has nothing to do there! gosh i hated how they are turning all the anime NaruxSaku even when in the manga nothing like that happends for example when Sakura cries and Naruto is training i thought it was because she was missing Sasuke or something like that! but hell noo in the anime they put it like ow naruto is trying so hard blablabla naruto (L) and naruto with a letter non existant in the manga!! uuuugh i just hate it. anyways ooh! and the manga! i think Sasuke really didnt wanted to kill 8 tails he made it look like "it was a mistake" but im sure it was all planned. oh my .. the manga is getting better and better!! im so excited! **

**okay to much rambling for now... please review comment and more reviews :D **

**Ms.cinnamon 3**


	7. sprain ankles and jealousy

**_i do not own naruto. sadly :( but i owned this story :D_**

**_..._**

**_RECAP:_**

"_SAKURA!" I could hear people screaming my name. then I look up and Gai sensei, Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were in front of me with worried faces… yeah … even him. _

"_Haruno are you okay?" I shook my head _

"_I think I sprained my ankle" Gai sensei kneeled to check it out "it is swollen we should get you to the infirmary, Naruto, Sasuke please take Haruno with Shizune"_

"_put one arm around my neck and your other around Naruto's" Sasuke told me and we left to the infirmary. _

**Chapter 7: sprain ankles and jealousy.**

The infirmary was on the second floor and we were at the auditorium that was on the first floor, it was a long distance or

maybe it was the pain on my ankle that made me thought we were far away. By the time we got to the stairs I was really

tired.

"Could we rest a bit? Please"

"Does it hurt Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked me with worried. I nodded.

"We should wait for her to rest" Sasuke said.

"I KNOW!..." Naruto said when an idea hit him " Sakura-chan get on my back this way we will get faster"

"What?" Sasuke and I said at the unison,

"Yeah come on! I'm going to do this to repay you Sakura-Chan!"

"Well thanks Naruto, though you don't have to do this." I said a little unsure.

"Re pay Sakura? About?" Sasuke said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"For help me with my homework of co… damn." He said realizing at what he did. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know about the

fact that Sakura was helping him with his homework or he would lose the bet and that would make him Kiba's slave for a

freaking week. "Please teme! Don't tell anything to Kiba or the guys! I don't want to be his slave I'm not in the mood to be

around him"

"So… Sakura was the one helping you"

"How do you know someone was helping me?" he said surprised

"Dobe… You… Doing homework by yourself? And Having a B on math? That's a sick joke"

"hey I'm not that dumb"

"in fact Naruto, teaching you has been the most difficult thing I ever tried to do, I think teaching math equations to a monkey  
would be easier "

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Don't be mean! You should support me!"

"She is right dobe"

Then we stopped in front of a door that said 'INFIRMARY' printed on the glass. We enter, inside was a small sized white room,

not that small but it was not big neither, it had a display case with medicine, pills, and other medical stuff inside of it, behind

one desk was Shizune sensei.

"Hi guys- what happened to you Sakura?!" She was worried for me I could tell for the look on her face.

"I had a … an accident at P.E" Naruto and Sasuke gave me a quick glance but I paid no mind.

"I see, you arrived just in time I was getting ready to leave to class" she said motion me to sit on the stretcher beside her desk.

"see guys? All thanks to me and my wonderful idea" Naruto said proud of himself.

Shut up"

"Sasuke, Naruto stop it I'm trying to check Sakura-chan"

"Sorry Shizune"

"hn"

"it is really swollen" she said and she started to press in some parts of my foot asking me where it hurts. "I see, well you

don't have to worry, it's nothing serious your foot is swollen but you don't broke anything, just rest and don't push yourself

and luckily you will be fine for the comeback annual party," she handed me some pills " just drink this pills to control pain and

you'll be just fine"

"thank you Shizune-sensei"

"now I should go to my next class and so do you, but you should rest" she said to me and she turned to look at Sasuke and

Naruto ,"guys please take Sakura to her room" they nodded and Shizune left us.

The boys took me to my room. We were in front of my door when I realized that I didn't have my keys with me 'cause I left all

my stuff at P.E

" I don't have my keys with me, we left quickly after my 'accident' that I forgot to take my stuff with me"

"don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll go get them" and before I could say something he strode to the auditorium.

"you should sit" Sasuke told me, a few seconds after Naruto left. "there is a bench over there so let's go" suddenly I felt my

body being lifted up and I realized he was carrying me bridal style to the bench, I couldn't help to blush at his action. I mutter

a barely audible "Sorry" but he heard.

"hn. Why?"

"because it's my fault you are missing your class" I look down, I didn't wanted to see his face.

"it doesn't matter and also I should be the one saying that" I look up to him with confussion in my eyes and he was staring at

me really serious. "Karin did this to you because of me" it was a statement not a question and then I felt my body landed on

the bench.

"What? How do you know?"

"I watched everything that happened at P.E and also when you were competing against her Ino told me to get a hold on her, so I assumed she threat you" he said sitting next to me.

"umm well kind of" I looked down again I didn't wanted to look at him. I was thinking about Karin told me.

"Whatever she told you don't listen to her"

'How did he…?' I nodded with my head. We stood quiet for a few minutes when I remember the plan to get Hinata and Naruto

together. "Sasuke are you going to help me with my plan? He stood quiet as if thinking.

"yes, I'll help you"

"yeeeah! That's great! OWW!

"dummy sit down you shouldn't stand on your foot"

"hai, hai tou-san" I said laughing.

"Sakura you're being annoying" I stuck out my tongue to him."Did you talk to Naruto yet?"

"hn. No. last night he was so pissed that he couldn't even stand himself"

"Please talk to him, I know it will make him feel better"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when you have problems you always feel better when you tell a friend"

**...**

**Sasuke POV**

...

This girl is really different as the rest. It's not even a week since I met her, it has been just four days since I met her and I feel

as if she knew so much about me more than most people in this school. 'How did she do it?' she can tell my best friend is

Naruto when everyone else thinks we hate each other. I guess she is really different after all.

"I'll talk to him" I told her back to my stoic self, I'm sure I had a surprised look on my face for the look she was giving me, but

when a told her I was going to talk to Naruto her face change to a big smile. I kinda like to see her smile.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?" we could here Naruto coming.

"We are right here dobe, you just have to look far away from your nose"

"He he, sorry teme! I thought you wanted to be alone or something" he said scratching the back of his head.

"NARUTO" she said mad …or blushing? I can't tell. "I just needed to sit down okay?"

"I was just kidding Sakura-Chan"

"Come on Sakura you need to rest" I told her and carried her bridal style again. " you are heavier than I thought" I said mocking her.

"Sasuke! Shut up!" she pouted. She is so childish. Naruto opened the door and we got in.

"my room is the one of the left" I nodded and walk to her room, luckily her door was open so I just walk to her bed and gently laid her down.

"thank you Sasuke-kun"

"hn. Just rest " I was about to leave when I remember… the project… "Sakura… do you still want me to come to do the project

or would you rather to rest?" I asked, anyways I can do it by myself.

"Oh nonono! I'll be fine please come, It wouldn't be okay if I let you do the project by yourself"

"Alright, come on dobe lets go" Naruto was giving me a weird stare with his left brow lifted upwards.

"Oh yeah, but Sakura-chan are you gonna be okay?"

"sure don't worry I'm a though girl, hey and don't forget to go with Hinata, she has more patience than me so you will be

better with her" I watched how he grew nervous. Does he really like that Hyuuga girl? Hn. Anyways I'll ask him later.

"o-okay" we were about to leave when Sakura started to speak again

"Naruto could you do me a favor?" her expression was serious, like she was thinking a lot.

"yeah what is it?"

"please don't act like you are mad at her"

"…huh?"

"just be yourself, you've been acting kind of um… different lately" Naruto nodded, I know he knows what she is talking about.

"I won't Sakura-Chan"

"okay we should go now later Sakura"

"bye guys"

In twenty minutes our next class was going to start, so we waited. I was thinking about what Sakura told me about talking to

him, she is right, maybe is a good time now.

"Naruto what happened yesterday?" I said with my stern voice and he turned to glare at the floor, for a minute a thought he

was not going to say anything and when I was about to drop it he answered me.

"I was mad" okay I'll make him talk. No one leaves an Uchiha talking by himself.

"why?"

"I-I was jealous ok?" so Sakura was right. Now I should act like I don't have any idea.

"of what? 'more like who' I thought

"of that stupid idiot dog breath Kiba" he said with fire in his eyes.

"and why would you be jealous of him?" when I finished my question his face turned sad, I guess he is like a pregnant women

with mood swings.

"look Sasuke, I didn't said anything before but I like Hinata… a lot." So she was really right. " I wasn't sure about how I felt

about her and I don't know how or when all of this started but she is one of the few people who always has been there for

me, she is kind and sweet to me, even when I'm being annoying and no one can stands me. I've always acted as a fool in

front of her and I never let her know what I feel for her. But Kiba…" he gave a sad chuckle " he treats her different as the rest

of the girls, I can tell he likes he, while I was fooling around he was trying to win her heart" he rested his back on the wall

and he slipped until he was seating on the floor.

"Dobe stop sulking, it's not over yet you still have time"

"But what should I do?!" why is he asking me? I never dated anyone before.

"I guess you just have to show her how you feel" he stood up with a grin on his face.

"you are right teme, I won't lose to Kiba, I have to tell Hinata my feelings" now he is back to his annoying self, but I can't help

to smirk. "thanks teme, I guess hanging around with Sakura-chan is changing you for someone nicer"

"Shut up dobe"

"he he okay teme lets go is almost time for our next class"

"Hn."

...

**Naruto POV**

...

This talk with Sasuke really helped me. last night I was so mad with myself that I didn't wanted to talk with anyone, not even

him, why was I mad? Dog breaths fault. All the freaking day he was with Hinata! Seriously WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? First

he acts all cool in front of her, when he is not!! And then he asks for her help, I have to do something. Aaagghh! Asuma

sensei talks a lot I can't concentrate!

'_Remember, Hinata is going to help you today' _Sakura's voice ring on my mind.

"That's it" I screamed I little bit too loud.

"Naruto I know history can be very exciting but please be quiet and don't scream" Asuma sensei said sarcastically.

"he he sorry sensei" I said scratching the back of my head, I could hear a little laugh in front of me, it was Hinata.

Asuma sensei resumed the class but soon it was over. I guess I spent all the hour thinking. Hinata was getting ready to leave

and before she could leave the classroom I dashed to where she was. "Hinata wait" I screamed

"Na-naruto-kun? W-what's wrong?"

"Ano… Hinata-chan. Are we going to do our math homework today?" lame question but I wanted to make sure.

"Y-yeah sure Naruto-kun" she said smiling.

"That's great!" I can't stop grinning, her smile is contagious.

Our next class was with Ibiki-sensei and thankfully we had that class together. It was soon over and I hurried to get my stuff and strode to where she was.

"hey Hinata would you like to go outside the school to eat ramen with me? today the cafeteria won't be serving ramen so

what do you said?" luckily after classes are over we can go outside the school grounds but we have to be back before 6 p.m.

on weekends we have more time, but right now is just a simple meal and we are not going to take that long.

"s-sure Naruto-kun" her face was really red. 'does she have an ill that I don't know of?' I thought she was going to faint at any minute

"Hinata are you okay? you are so red, Do you have fever?"

"I -I'm fine don't worry Naruto-kun" she said reassuringly.

"okay but if you feel sick please tell me" I reaply giving her a small smile.

We went to Ichiraku, they serve the best ramen in town. I come here often, when the cafeteria is not serving ramen.

we were waiting for our orders when Hinata started to talk

"t-thank you for inviting me" I shook my head

"no, thank you for coming Hinata-chan"

"u-um.. Na-naruto-kun?" she said a little embarrassed.

"what is it Hinata?"

"w-why did you invite m-me? I-I mean I'm really happy that you invited me but you never did this before… s-so w-why?"

"b-because…" I can't tell her right now, I'm not ready to tell her my real feelings. "you are a really nice person Hinata and I

don't know you that well and I would like to change that, and also... you are one of my special people"

'he thinks im special' Hinata tought. "thank you Naruto-kun I -I feel the same" she said with a big smile.

The orders arrived seconds later, and while Hinata finish her bowl of beef ramen, I had 8 bowls of different ramen flavors.

Being the gentlemen I paid for all the ramen.

"Thank you so much for coming. I hope you come soon Naruto" the old men told me.

"yeah sure, and next time I'll bring Hinata-chan with me again" Hinata was so red. ' he is going to bring me again'. She thought "let's go Hinata".

Soon we were on her room doing their math project without Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata was better explaining than Sakura, I had to admit.

"When the two signs are different is a rest, but when they are the same then it's a sum"

"So that's it? Wow you make it so easy! I can't believe it. You are a great teacher Hinata-chan"

She blushed a little bit "thank you naruto-kun". We were both sitting on the floor cross legged in the little living room of the

dorm room. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked me.

"sure Hinata!" she tried to stand up but her right foot didn't respond so she stagger and fell on top of me. We were blushing

furiously.

"oh my god, I-I'm s-so sorry Naruto-kun" she tried to stand up but I quickly grabbed her hand

"Hinata wait!..." my heart was beating so fast " I… I, em I wanted to - "

_–KNOCK KNOCK-_

Our eyes widened at the sound of someone knocking at the door and stood up quickly.

Just when I was about to tell her my feelings.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun just wait a second" she left to open the door and the last person I wanted to see was standing there…

Kiba.

"Kiba-kun what are you doing here?"

"Sorry for coming without telling you" he said giving her a smile I wanted to asked you if you could help me with our chemistry

homework I can't understand some things" he said but he was busy glaring at me.

"Oh y-yeah sure, but I-I am busy with Naruto right now. We are doing our math homework"

"Yeah kiba we are SO busy right now, you should go ask for someone else's help" I said loudly, I don't want Kiba here and he

destroyed my moment with Hinata chan!... I was about to finally tell her.

"oh don't worry Naruto I can wait until Hinata ends with you" I could tell that he was meaning something else not just

homework.

"well I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a looong time Kiba"

"G-guys do you w-want something to drink?" Hinata said feeling the tension between them.

"YES" we said at the same time and we turned to glare at each other.

"O-okay" she said and left to the kitchen leaving us alone.

"you know Uzumaki?, you have no chance with Hinata" What the hell who does he think he is? Stupid dog breath

"and what makes you think that?" I said acting as if I didn't care about his comment.

"Because you are competing against me" his smirk expanded and I wanted to punch him so badly until his teeth fall but I

resisted myself I don't want Hinata to worry and I absolutely don't plan to make her hate me.

"so full of yourself Kiba? Well it's a shame that you are not the one who chooses that, but Hinata does and I wont lose to you

no matter what, believe it dog breath"

"You son of a –" "tea is ready"

Hinata said coming, her dorm room was a little bigger than the rest of the building. I guess being the daughter of Hyuuga

Hiashi, leader of Hyuuga Corp. has his privileges, but I don't care about that.

But her family is so important, can someone like her notice me? I was deep in thought when I heard someone talking to me.

"Naruto-kun? A-are you okay?" she asked me with a cup of tea on her hand waiting for me to take it.

"he he thank you Hinata, sorry I was deep in tought" I said scratching the back of my head and then took the cup. She just

gave me a smile, like she always does, I took a sip of the tea. "it's really good Hinata-chan!" it was true I think her tea is

as good as ramen.

"I'm glad you like it!"

'Do I really have a chance with you…Hinata-chan?' I look down to my cup of tea and then I stood up abruptly.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry Hinata, thank you so much for helping me but I…I have things to do" I said giving her a weak smile and when I passed

by Kiba I send him a glare. She stood up and walk me to the door "see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" I took all my courage and

before start running to my room I kiss her on the cheek.

... ...

..

**New Chapter yeeaa :D**

**Finally it was time i could upload it, i was going to upload yesterday but on Saturday night a hurricane decided to visit my town and as consecuence i didn't have internet and neither telephone!. i swear i was dying of boredom!! it was the worst sunday ever i swear!...**

**and my interneth just come back so I decided that the first thing i should do was upload my new chaper :D so here it is :D **

**this chapter is kinda Naruxhina i hope you like it, the next chapter would have hints of Naruxhina too but of course this story is absolutely manly SasuxSaku!! i just wanted to try something different with Naruto because every fic I read Naruto is always the hyper dumb sweet guy who never get angry (he just fights with Sasuke but anyways) i wanted to put a little more drama in this story and i wanted to make him more hyper dumb sweet but jelous too ahah .. i wanted to make his personality more like in shippuden where he is more mature... i just hope i did it okay. **

**and Sasuke is starting to show some feelings - **

**so please tell me what do you think of this story... what you like and what you dont! **

**_SPOILERS MANGA ... dont read if you havent read chapter 420_**

**oooh! and the mangaa did you see it?? wooooww im dying to know whats going to happend!! pein is in Konohaa finally and he is going to fight with kakashi!! OMG and naruto is going to come back to fight!! OMGOMG! this is getting so good. **

**i was talking with my brother and we were wondering ... the end of Naruto is coming?? i mean akatsuki is almost done, the fight with pein is going to start, sasuke is going to go to leaf again i don't know i think everything is happening so fast whatdo you think? .. well too much talk for now. take care guys and thank you so much to all the people who review keep it doing ok?**

**and if you have not review!! DO IT! ... pretty please :D **

**Ms. cinnamon 3**


	8. Mall, Shopping and Invitations

_**New chapter here :D sorry for the long wait. **_

_**enjoy and Review :D**_

**I do not own naruto =(**

... ...

..

**Chapter 8: Mall, Shopping and Invitations.**

**...**

**Sakura and Sasuke (Sakura's room) **

We were finishing our biology's project, well more like Sasuke, he was still making the animation and it was really good.

"hey Sasuke the animation is really good I can't believe you did it" I said laying on my bed with my swollen ankle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said offended.

"it was a compliment, have you ever heard of that?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Hn, coming from you I don't know when is compliment or sarcasm" I giggled, and turn my sight around my room until my eyes stopped on the computer clock, it read 6 p.m.

"Sasuke did you talk with him?" he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"yes"

"so? What did he tell you?"

"Hn. You were right he likes Hinata"

"Really?! I knew it! Sakura Haruno is never wrong!"

"yeah sure miss know-it-all" he said smirking but as soon as it came it faded " but he doesn't feel that confident"

"but why? Hinata likes him too!" my dissapointment was obvious in voice.

"I know but he doesn't know, Naruto is really slow"

"B-but –" I was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

It couldn't be Ino, she was with Shikamaru and she took her keys. Sasuke stood up and left to open de door, minutes later he came back with Naruto tailing behind him.

"hey Sakura-chan how are you feeling?" he said smiling.

"better thanks"

"I'm glad" and his smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Naruto? Did something happened with Hinata?"

"N-no no! everything was just fine…" he stopped to glare at the floor " until he came" his whispered but he didn't realized he said that out loud.

"Who?"

"you heard me?" he turned a bit red

"yeah, I think you should learn to talk not so loud" he blushed and he started to scratch the back of his head.

"I'll tell you Sakura-chan because I trust you, besides teme here, but you must promise you wont say anything, nothing I say can leave this room"

"okay I promise!"

"just start already dobe"

Naruto told me all about what happened between Hinata and him since the fact he likes her and is jelous of Kiba to the fact that he is absolutely oblivious to her feelings.

"but I don't think she will ever notice me... look at her family her dad is a really important businessman, maybe she wants someone with important status as the Hyuuga family" he said looking down.

"look Naruto first you shouldn't have those thoughts, Hinata is not the kind of person who cares about looks or wealth, so I think you have a big chance with her"

"but what if she doesn't likes me because I am always fooling around?! And that stupid dog breath is always calm around her. What if she likes him better than me?!!" he was walking in circles in my room screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"just calm down you won't know if you don't tell her" i assured him.

"but I never did this before"

"just take her to the annual party" Sasuke said.

"wow teme! Where did that came from?" he was surprised.

"Sasuke that is such a good idea! You could take her to the party Naruto and you could do a lot of fun things together and when the right time comes you will tell her"

"what if I don't know when the right time comes?"

"you will just know"

"-sigh- okay then, oh and Sakura could you lend me your chem homework?" he asked me grinning.

"Dobe what about the bet?"

"but you know whats going on! come on teme you promised me you wont tell kiba!"

"change my mind" reply Sasuke with his beautiful smirk. Wait where did that come from?! Ugh whatever is the truth.

"No! teme! Please I'll do anything!" Naruto said begging Sasuke on his knees.

"anything?" his smirk grew bigger.

" yeah! just don't tell Kiba"

"okay I wont but …you wont eat ramen for a week"

"WHAT!? NOO THAT'S WORST! PLEASE JUST TELL KIBA I'LL BE HIS SLAVE JUST DON'T TAKE MY RAMEN AWAY FROM ME!" he said crying anime style.

Who would have thought these two were friends?

* * *

FRIDAY

It was Friday morning and I didn't wait for Ino to be ready, after all I had to be early on my first period with Kurenai sensei, and with my still swollen ankle my walk was slower than usual so that was the reason that I was early.

When I got to the classroom it was empty so I took my seat and started to read _Twilight_. A few minutes later, I heard a lot of noise outside.

'_What is going on?'_ I wonder and walked slowly to the door, just when I was about to reach the door someone opened it first.

My feet pained when I put pressure on it and I lost balance I close my eyes and waited to hit the floor when I felt strong arms wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes to find a pretty pair of black eyes staring back at me.

"You are so clumsy Sakura" he said smirking without letting me go and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Sa-sasuke!"

"Where were you going?" he said rainsing his eyeborow.

"I heard a lot of noise outside and I wanted to know what was going on"

"Hn" he said... well more like he grunted. Hn is not a word!.

"what happened?" I asked him.

"fangirls" that's all he said, but I get what he said. His fangirls were the ones making all the noise outside probably asking him to go with them to the annual party. I notice we were on the same position.

"Sasuke Could you let me go, please? I'm getting tired of this position."

His cheeks turned a light red as we returned to a normal position, and I was sure mine were redder than his.

I was about to return to my place when I felt a sharp pain on my feet making me stumble and almost fall again. but he caught me again.

"you hurt your feet again" his statement was soft, almost as if he was worried. But … could it be…? No... the pills Shizune sensei gave me maybe have some kind of side effect. Next thing i knew he was lifting me up on his arms.

"Sa-Sasuke what are you doing?" I can feel myself as red as a tomato

"What does it looks like? Helping you of course, its obvious you can't walk properly" he said walking to my seat. when we heard someone enter the classroom.

"What do you think you are doing forehead bitch?!! Get away from Sasuke-kun!!" I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, I can tell who she is by her voice, her oh so freaking annoying voice.

By the time she stopped shouting at me, Sasuke putted me down gently on my chair.

"he is just helping me, don't you see it?" I said annoyed and she strode in front of me and hit her hands against my desk.

"What kind of pathetic excuse did you use to convince Sasuke-kun to do that? I'm sure he would never do it"

"he would never do it to you I'm sure… look, I don't need to make lame excuses as you, but if you want to blame someone this is all your fault for hurting me!. Now get lost Karin" I was clearly mad, and Sasuke wasn't helping either, he just stood there with his eyes closed hearing all our fight.

"How dare you!" she was about to slap me but was stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"Don'.dare" he said giving her a death glare.

"B-but Sasuke-kun she- … I'm making you a favor" she said her scared expression turning to a mad one.

"I don't need nothing from you. You are annoying" he said keeping his glare, but his voice was scary. if he ever tells me annoying in that tone I don't know how I would react. But Karin she cried and ran out of the classroom.

"that was harsh" I told him, no matter how pathetic Karin looked at that moment I just felt… sorry for her.

"thank you would be better I saved you from being slapped" he said smirking.

"thank you Sasuke" I said giving him a sweet smile.

The class started soon after the incident. We did great on our project, Sasuke and I are a great team. The rest of the classes were great too. But the best of all was Karin didn't pester me at all after what happened with Sasuke. Today I felt everything was falling right into place. Well… except my ankle.

* * *

**Saturday ****(one day to the party!) **

Ino was really excited, it was contagious, but not in a good way, It was giving me a headache. But thankfully today I could walk better, and it didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday.

Ino and I were on the kitchen having a late breakfast, instantaneous ramen. I'm surprised Naruto is not here already, he can smell ramen at

miles away.

"Forehead I cant believe tomorrow is the dance! I'm so excited! We have to look so cute tomorrow. We have to go to the mall" she said too cheerful.

"to the mall? I already know what I am going to wear"

"if you are talking about that black skirt and that green shirt, hell no! They were hideous! As if I let you wear those" I just threw her an annoyed glance, who told her I was going to wear that? And those are not ugly, I like them.

"Ino they are not hideous"

"Anyway you should buy something better, I'll help you Sakura!" Ino said grinning.

"okay, Ino fine" I said. Maybe it would be better buy something nice.

"I'll call tenten and Hinata so it would be more fun"

**At the mall**

Ino is a shopping-maniac. She was dragging us to all the stores in search for our new outfits. I still didn't get how she did to see half of the stores in just one hour! The small was huge and I was getting annoyed, every time I found something cute she would said "its better to look at everything first"

"Ino, why don't we just pick something at any store? They have pretty clothes and my feet are killing me" Tenten said.

"of course not Tenten! We must look around every store so in the end we can pick the clothes we like the most"

"At least give us a break Ino, my feet hurts! We are tired"

"We should rest and also Sakura should take care of her ankle, is not completely recover" Hinata tried to reason with Ino.

"okay okay" Ino agree.

We went to the food court for something to drink, I was drinking a strawberry milkshake, Tenten a moka cappuccino, Hinata a vanilla milkshake and

Ino just lemonade.

"so girls are you going to go with someone to the party?" Tenten asked.

"No, I wont" I reply.

"you should invite Sasuke, Sakura" tenten told me excited about her idea.

"no way tenten, not you too! I wont" I said remembering Ino had told me the same thing yesterday.

"Oh Sakura I'm sure he is going to say yes!" Ino tried to encourage me.

"if he wants to go with me he should ask me, I don't plan to go with someone as date or anything like that"

"You are such a party popper Sakura"

"Shut up Ino, what about you? We know Tenten is going to go with Neji, have you persuade Shikamaru to ask you to go to the party?" she blushed.

At least my mocking did work.

"yeah we are going together" she said red as a tomato.

"I'm so happy for you Ino" Hinata said.

"that's nice" I said smirking and turned to Hinata. "and what about you Hinata? Are you going with someone?" I was hoping Naruto had asked her by now.

"N-no, I don't think so" she said with a sad smile. Okay so he didn't ask her yet. This boy is slow.

"What? Why?" Tenten asked.

"because no one has asked me" Hinata started to play with her fingers and her face was cast down.

"Don't worry Hinata, someone will ask you, just wait" I gave her a smile of comfort to try to reassure her.

"and if not, at least Sakura will be with you"

"thank you girls" I said sarcastically.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see who it was.

"Shi-Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Ino said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"we came to eat something here, the campus is boring on weekends" Neji said answering Ino's question.

"you should have told us so we could came together!" Tenten said a little bit angry.

"we didn't wanted to come, but it was coming here or Naruto would drag us to eat ramen" typicall Naruto.

"w-where is Na-naruto-kun?"

"he said he had to look for something and Sasuke went with him, they will catch with us here" Shikamaru said dragging a chair to our table and sitting next to Ino, Neji did the same and sat down next to Tenten. After a while Naruto and Sasuke arrived.

"hey guys -! Hey what are the girls doing here?!" Naruto said pointing at us.

"shopping of course, what else Naruto?" Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto took a sit next to Hinata and Sasuke sat down between me and Naruto. Gladly out table was rounded and big enough for all of us.

"what were you doing?" I asked Sasuke.

"Dobe was looking for something" he said kind annoyed maybe he was tired of searching for god knows what with Naruto. I guess he is planning something for Hinata.

"Well girls we should continue our journey to find the perfect outfits" ino said eager, maybe all the energy she has know was because shikamaru was here. –sigh-.

"Ino I swear if we don't pick something quickly I'll go insane" Tenten said.

"Neji you should take her to the psychologist after this" Ino told Neji and tenten had anime tears in her eyes.

"what are you going to do guys?" I asked to anyone in particular, the boys shrugged not really knowing what they were going to do.

"just go do something and wait for us" Ino told Shikamaru, more like demanded.

"you are troublesome Ino, why do you need us?"

"to take our bags of course" she said smiling, Shikamaru just mutter a small 'troublesome' but stop complaining, no one can say no to Ino.

"let's go to the arcade so I can beat you Teme"

"you're on Dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

"-sigh- troublesome, lets go"

"I guess there's nothing better to do" and they left, while Ino dragged us to all the stores in the mall.

we searched in the rest of the stores and Hinata is the only one who has picked something so far. At least we are now in the last store and then we could pick something and go back to the campus.

Ino was trying to make Tenten wear a miniskirt but she refused.

"No, I wont, I want to wear jeans not a sluttly skirt!"

"Tenten this skirt is too decent for Karin, is too long for her taste, come on Neji is going to love with this on"

"he loves me already Ino, thank you" After all Tenten has a tomboy personality that's why she doesn't like to wear skirts.

I was looking around the store until I found a pretty light pink skirt with white flowers. I love it! So I went to check if it fits me. Thankfully it did. When I went out of the change room Ino said "we have the winner outfit here", at least she approved it, if not I would have to search for something else.

"where is Tenten?" I asked looking around for her.

"on the change room" Hinata said. after a lot of persuasion she finally agreedto try on one dress.

"Now go out Tenten we want to see you!" Ino screamed.

Tenten reluctantly opened the door, she was wearing an green apple sun dress that reached above her knees.

"you look really good tenten"

"hell no I look awful"

"its not true, Neji definitively will love it"

"and what about you Ino?"

"oh I bought mine while you were changing" she said grinning.

We finally paid and left to find the guys in the arcade where Sasuke and Naruto were eagerly playing a ninja game and lots of people were surrounding them. Most of them were girls giggling while looking at them. I glanced at them a little bit annoyed.

"they have been like this since we came here" Neji said with bored tone.

"Naruto is too troublesome to give up"

"NOOOOOO! I cant lose to you no matter what! I want the rematch teme!!"

"Hn. I already beat you 50 times. Just give up looser you cant win, everyone are waiting"

I was walking beside Sasuke, when I felt a lot of girls glaring at me. '_whats wrong with them?_' I thought.

"are you going to take the subway?" I asked trying to make a conversation and forget the glares but he just stared at me like I was growing another head.

"we don't take the subway, and today Naruto borrow Jiraiya's car"

"What?! Why would he do that?" I seriously don't think Jiraiya would trust his car to Naruto.

"he is his grandpha" Sasuke said as if it was obvious. I was shocked!

"WHAT?! Really? I didn't know! but at least their fights make sense now… and … what about his parents?" I asked. But Sasuke stopped walking and turned to glance to where Naruto and Hinata were happily chatting. I can tell he was thinking whether to tell me or not. I was about to change the conversation when he spoke again.

"they are dead"

I was shocked, again, I cant believe the always cheerful Naruto didn't have parents. I felt like crying, poor Naruto I never imagined something like that. I know what it is like to lose someone you love, but lose both of your parents... it's just too... hard.

"don't cry, he doesn't like when people cries for him, he say he feels like they pity him" when I turned to look at Sasuke he kept talking without looking at me. "he didn't met his parents, he was a baby back then and now Jiraiya is the only family he has, that's why he is optimistic, he says at least he is not alone... and he is right. Don't you think?" he gave me a smirk, but when I kept staring at him I notice it wan't a smirk... it wa a small smile. this was the first time I watched him smile! SMILE not smirk! and it was beautiful.

"yeah. You are right" I said cleaning my unshed tears and giving Sasuke a big smile.

Soon we were outside the mall, walking to Naruto's car.

"hey guys there is no way in hell that we are going to fit in the car" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru is right, five people barely fit and there is no way 8 people can. Any suggestions? " Sasuke said.

That's when an idea hit me. Second part of plan Naruhina starts!

"we should take the subway" the boys looked at me with a WTF face, "What? You never ride the subway before?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"NO" they said at the same time.

"Why not?!"

"why would we? We have chauffeurs, or we drive our own cars" Neji said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

_'wealthy bastard'_ I thought.

"Come on guys it will be fun!" I told them.

"I wont take the subway" Sasuke said.

"please Sasuke! You should live a little more" I said.

"I think I live well enough thank you"

"come on Sasuke this is part of my plan! Help me!" I said whispering to him so no one could hear.

"Hn. Fine, I'll go with you"

"I want to go too" said Tenten.

"as hell I'm going" Neji said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"OW! little Neji is afraid to take the subway?" tenten said mocking him

"I'm not"

"suuuuuure Neji" she said sarcastically

"okay I'll prove it woman lets go" he said taking Tenten's wrist and dragging her away.

"yeah we are going too" Ino said cheerfully dragging shikamaru with her.

"guys what about me?" Naruto said with a puppy face.

_'the plan is on'._

"Hinata can go with you. Right Hinata?" I said turning to glance at her. "that way you wont be alone"

"y-yeah sure! If Hinata-chan wants to" he said nervous.

"y-yeah of course" Hinata said and they both left in the car while we took the subway.

* * *

**At school.**

Ino and I were at Tente's room waiting for Hinata to arrive.

"hey it's been half an hour since we arrived and yet they are not here " Ino said cheking her wristwatch.

"they should be here by now" tenten said worried.

"Don't worry girls I'm sure they are fine" i try to calm them down.

Suddenly the door opened to show a red and happy Hinata.

"Hinata finally you are here! Where have you been?!" Ino ran beside Hinata screaming and hugging her in a worried manner.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked surprised to find us in her room.

"we were worried about you when tenten told us you haven't arrived yet" Ino said.

Hinata just giggled at Ino's expression. She was so happy and she had a dreaming look on her face.

"okay Hinata spit it out what happened?" I questioned startling Hinata,

"W-what? Why do you say that Sakura?"

"Hinata the look on your face betray you and also half an hour later? when you were suppoused to be here before us?" she blushed more than she already was.

"Na-naruto-kun invited me to eat ramen" she said playing with her fingers.

"typical Naruto" Ino said.

"And what happened?" Tenten asked desperate to know.

"he invited me to the party tomorrow"

"Really?! That's great!" I said hugging her

"We are so happy for you Hinata" tenten said happily

"Don't worry Hinata, Ino will be there to make you look awesome on your date with Naruto" ino said punching the air.

"thank you girls" it was really good to see Hinata truly happy. We were so happy for her.

We kept talking for a long time. At least everything is working out. First week and I already have great friends, enemies and tomorrow is my first party here at Konoha High, and I am so excited.

I cant wait to know what is going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**FINALLY! I know it's been soo long since my last update, I'm soo sorry! i was really really busy at school with exams and homeworks. I spent two weeks sleeping at 3 a.m and just when I was free from school and I had free time my computer decided to break down. ugh! i hate my computer but I hate more the guy who fix it because I was happy with my Windows Vista and he just decided to put XP without asking me and I couldn't open this story because I HAD the newest microsoft word and hell the ugly fucking old M. word just doesn't open it and I lost my original file of this story so I have to rewrite this chapter. U_U. **

**and that is my lame excuse for a late update but is true! **

**I tried to make this chapter longer to compensate the lack of updating. I hope you like it and I promise next time I'll update sooner :).**

**by the way.. **

**do you think Sasuke is too OOC? **

**do you like this story? **

**Do you want me to stop the NaruxHina and focus on SasuxSaku or should I go on with it? **

**please review or PM me i would love to know what you think.**

**Ms. Cinnamon 3**


	9. Finally the annual comeback party!

_**i do not own naruto. sadly :( but i owned this story :D**_

**New chapter upload! :D **

**I'm going to try to upload at least every week. **

**so here is the new chap i hope you like it ^-^.**

**enjoy. **

**Naruto is property of Masashi kishimoto.. not mine :( **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finally the annual comeback party!**

It was finally Sunday, the day of the party. Ino woke me up really excited, just when I was trying to enjoy all the sleep I could get, but living in the same room as Ino, I think that is impossible.

"come on forehead! Wake up already it's going to be late!" she said jumping on my bed.

"late for what Ino?" I said trying to adjust my eyes to the light .

"for the annual comeback party Duh!"

"but I thought It was going to be until night"

"no it will start early so hurry up! There will be a Ferris wheel and a lot of mechanic games all day long and when the night comes the party will start! I heard the theme this year was old disco, but don't worry Sakura no one dresses according to it." She said looking at my worried expression, at least I don't have to wear a disco costume. Seriously I wouldn't have anything to wear!. Anyways.

"it looks like it's going to be really fun" I said more cheerfully, maybe Ino's mood is contagious.

I took a shower and dressed quickly, all because Ino-pig was demanding me to hurry up.

I was finally done. I was wearing the light pink skirt with white flowers that reached above my knees with a white spaghetti strap shirt and a little bit of make up in my face, courtesy by Ino. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a purple shirt.

When we were ready, we went to Hinata and Tenten room. Hinata was ready and she looked great in her blue navy sun dress. Ino did her make up but it was natural.

"where's Tenten?" I said looking around the room for her. But she was nowhere to be found.

"S-she is in the bathroom, she refuses to come out"

"Why?" I asked Hinata who was looking at the bathroom door.

"She says she is not going to come out dressed like that" she said sighing. Come on she can't look that bad.

"WHAT!? I'll make her come out!" said Ino storming out to the bathroom.

"So are you ready for your date with Naruto, Hinata?" I asked once Ino was out of sight. she blushed at my question but she smiled. I was really happy to see Hinata so excited about her date, she is such a nice girl and she deserves it.

"Yes, I am really happy that Naruto-kun asked me to go with him, b-but I am s-so nervous" she said playing with her fingers the way she always does when she is worried about something.

"Don't worry Hinata, everything will be just fine, you just have to be yourself"

"thank you Sakura-chan"

After a while of fighting with Tenten, Ino managed to take her out of the bathroom and she looked totally different. It was the first time I saw her with her hair down and not in her usually two buns, her green apple dress that reached above her knees totally suited her.

We leave the room to finally start the fun. The boys were waiting on the fountain. Neji and Naruto had their eyes and mouths wide open, until Neji stopped to hit the blonde boy.

"Hey Neji! What the hell was that for?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"that's for gaping at Hinata like that, and be careful if you don't want to be hit one more time" he said with his arms crossed.

"Shut up your Neji! You should have seen your face when Tenten arrived, you were drooling" Neji's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"Hn. shut up".

"Shikamaru! You look really good" Ino said running to stop in front of him with a big smile.

"Thanks Ino you too" both were blushing a little. Naruto ran passed them and stop in front of Hinata.

"Hinata! You look really pretty today! Oh, I-I mean not that you don't look pretty, you always look pretty, but today you look even more pretty" he said babbling. Hinata just giggled and murmured a small 'than you' with a big smile.

"U-um Neji? Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Tenten said casting her head down not really looking at him, this was one of the rare occasions when Tenten was nervous, But Neji just stood there staring at her. "I knew it! I shouldn't have worn this! I guess I'll go to change again" she said turning around to walk back to her room, until a hand grabbed her hand.

"you look beautiful Tenten"

"Ow, thank you Neji, you too" she said embracing him and making his cheeks turn red again. "lets go now" she said dragging him and everyone follow them.

I turned around to see Sasuke still sitting on the fountain and he made no move to leave.

"wow Sasuke you have good sense of style after all" I said giggling, trying to make a conversation, I was trying to bother him in a playful manner. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket on it, dark blue jeans and white vans. He looked really, really, really good. To be honest, I was trying hard not to drool.

"Hn. What did you expected? That I arrived here dressed in orange and blue?" he said smirking and making me laugh.

"of course I didn't expected nothing else from you Sasuke. Hey would you like to go now?" I asked him, but his smirk faded and his brows furrowed down.

"Hn. I don't want to go. I'm planning to stay here" he said with his eyes closed.

"why not? It's going to be fun!" I said while sitting next to him.

"not when all the freaking fangirls are trying to rape me" I was laughing so hard.

I thought this should be a weird view to anyone who passed, Sasuke? Making someone laugh? He is not the funny kind, but the truth is… he is, he is funny in his own, sick, weird way and he doesn't need to try.

"Just glare at them it always works"

"Hn. Not enough"

"Oh C'mon on Sasuke! Let's go! This is my first party here and everyone left already! I don't want to get there by myself a-and also… I still don't know how to get there" I said a bit embarrassed. It's just been a week since I arrived here, but this school is HUGE, and the only places I know are the building school, the auditorium and the floor where my bedroom is.

He stood up and started to walk away, leaving me there staring at him confused. Then he turned his face to look at me.

"Don't you want to go or what?" I grinned at his question.

"Yeah let's go" I said catching up with him.

"Any damage that my fangirls caused to me will be your fault Sakura" he said poking me in my arm acting as if he was mad, but I knew he was joking.

"hai, hai Sasuke"

Soon, we arrived to the back of the school, where the soccer team practices, the big field was crowded, and it had mechanic games, arcades, a food court and even they put a Ferris wheel! I was so excited, this surely will be fun!.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

What the hell I am doing here? I never, NEVER come to this things, since my experience in freshmen year I stopped coming. What happened? Oh nothing really… just almost being rapped by my annoying, freaking fangilrs!!. I am not joking. All my fangirls rounded me asking me to go with them to hell knows where, and before I knew it I was shirtless, they really tried to rape me for Gods sake! I was so pissed, that every year I rather come back home for the weekend (even if it's not the most enjoyable thing. _He_ is always there and it gets on my nerves).

So what I was doing here again? Oh yeah, Naruto's fault. I was going to come back home like every year but he wanted me to help him pick something for Hinata. I could say no, but he is the always annoying Naruto, when I said no he does the impossible to annoy me until I say yes. So I tried to skip that part and let him dragged me to the mall just to be left behind with the guys and be dragged to school by Sakura, well not dragged but I can't tell why I agree to go… on the subway nonetheless… with her. I could have asked someone to pick me up at the mall, but hell it's her fault, I don't know how she did to convince me.

I turned to steal a glance at her. She looked so happy, and I turned my sight to look around us, all the fangirls were glaring at her but she doesn't seemed to care or maybe she didn't knew the fact that she was being glared.

We saw Naruto and Hinata in a shooting stall but before reaching them I felt two arms wrapped around me.

"Sasuke-kun! It's a nice surprise seeing you here!"

"Karin get off me." I said glaring at her. Sakura had her brows furrowed a bit.

"Ow but Sasuke-kun aren't we more comfy like this?" she said with a tone she though to be 'seductive'.

"hell no" I said unwrapping her hands off of me.

"Sasuke-kun please come with us" said another voice. It was Amy, one of Karin friends.

_'another fangirl great'_

"No thanks" I said without looking at them and I turned to Sakura who kept quiet.

"Why are you with her?" Karin screamed, I could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"why should I be with you?" was my comeback.

I took Sakura's hand and we left the two mad girls who were glaring daggers at her.

Then I realized that almost none of my fangirls got near me when she was with me.

I turned to glance at Sakura, who was staring at nothing in particular, then I felt a strange feeling on my chest, but I don't know what is it, but I paid no mind to it.

"Karin is really into you" I heard Sakura said in a weird tone.

"Hn. I don't care, sluts are not my type" she just giggled and we stopped in the stall where Naruto and Hinata were. He had just won a a little red fox for Hinata.

"Teme! I bet you cant hit at least 5 golden ducks and win a bigger prize than that!" he said pointing to the red fox in the arms of a blushing Hinata.

"you talk to much dobe" I said grabbing a gun from the table.

The game had a lot of rows. The first row had smaller golden ducks, Then the following 6 rows had a little bigger silver ducks, and after that there were bronze ducks a little bigger than the rest, easier to knock them down. The gun had 10 small bullets, So I just had to knock at least 5 golden ducks to shut Naruto's mouth, which was hard but I threw ten of them.

Naruto stood with his mouth hanging open and an expression of pure shock and I felt my lips turning upward in a victory smirk.

Sakura had a shocked expression too and I heard her mutter a small 'Wow' while Hinata had her eyes widened. The owner had the most chocked expression of all.

"W-what w-would you like t-to pick?" he said. All the prizes were stuffed animals, stuffed toys are not for man. I don't like them. I turned my head to see Sakura eyeing the toys.

"Sakura pick one" she was surprised. So do I but I didn't know what to do.

'_no… this is just because I don't want to be seen carrying a stuffed toy'_ or so I tried to think. This was not for her. No. Not at all.

"A-are you sure Sasuke?" I nodded without meeting her gaze. "I would like the small blue cat please" She said pointing at it.

"Why did you pick a small toy when you could have picked something bigger?" I asked raising a brow. The owner handed her the blue cat and she just said:

"Small things are way better, and also it's cute, it kind of reminds me of someone" she said looking at me smiling. I smirked.

'_This girl is really different'._ seriously, any other girl would have chosen the biggest stuffed toy if she had the chance just to brag about who give it to her. But she didn't. She just picked a small blue cat and she wasn't bragging that I gave it to her.

"Hey Teme! That was just luck" Naruto said crossing his arms in front of his chest but smirking.

"Hn. Keep trying dobe"

"Well anyways I'm thirsty. Would you like something to drink Hinata?" she blushed and nodded while he turned to leave.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV.**

Hinata and Sakura were talking, both with their toys on their hands while Sasuke was just leaning against the stall wall listening to them, when someone called for Hinata.

"K-kiba-kun?"

"Hey Hinata you look beautiful today" he said blushing.

'_Uh-oh, I don't like this'_ Sakura thought.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kiba asked her, Hinata turned to look everywhere searching for Naruto.

"Umm… but Kiba I'm waiting for Na-"

"it will be quick! Please!" he said begging her.

"O-okay" Hinata said unsure giving Sakura a quick glance full of worry, she knew Naruto wasn't in good terms with Kiba, and if she saw them hell was going to break loose. But she didn't know what to do so she followed Kiba.

"Sasuke this is not okay! If Naruto sees Hinata talking to Kiba he is going to start jealous mode and maybe he will think Hinata ditched him!" Sakura said worried.

"Don't worry he is most likely to fight Kiba right there" Sasuke said to calm her down.

_'I just hope I'm not wrong'_ he thought.

* * *

**With Kiba and Hinata.**

"Hinata I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time, but now I feel like my time is running out so… I- likeyousomuchHinatapleasebemygirlfriend!" it took her a while to process the words and when it did Hinata had a shocked expression. But soon her face turned to a sad one.

"I-I am so sorry Kiba-kun but my heart belongs to someone else since long ago" she said casting her head down.

"looks like stupid blonde boy won Uh?" he said with a bitter smile.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is Naruto, isn't he?" Hinata blushed a bit and nodded.

"I see"

"I-I'm really sorry Kiba-kun I can't respond to your feelings, you are like a brother to me. I am sorry but my friendship is the only thing I can offer you" She said casting her head down not wanting to see his pained face, speaking in a very audible voice that he barely could hear.

He leaned his head down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are a great person Hinata, I hope he makes you happy or I'll make sure to kick his blonde stupid ass"

"Thank you Kiba" and he started to walk away, but what they didn't know is that pair of cerulean eyes was watching sadly at them from afar.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto POV**

It took a while searching for something to drink. I didn't want to just give her water, it was too simple, she needed something better. Tea! ... No, it's too warm today to drink tea, today is sunny and I knew she wanted something fresh. Then I saw a coffee stall and I order a vanilla milkshake for her (I knew it was her favorite flavor) and a coke for me. I was so happy that she came with me, I wanted to make this day special. And maybe if everything turns right, and I gather the strength enough, I could tell her my feelings.

I came back from another direction, 'cause it was nearer from where she, Sakura and Sasuke were, just to see Hinata talking to Kiba.

I felt a little pain on my chest, I tried to get a little near from where they were standing so I could hear better what they were talking about, but I couldn't get to near or they would see me. When I heard Kiba screaming

"I- IlikeyousomuchHinatapleasebemygirlfriend!"

And I felt that my chances were fading away in that instant, what she was answering him I couldn't listen, but then I watched how Kiba was kissing her.

_'He won'_ I thought

I felt my heart being crushed in a thousand little pieces. I dropped the drinks and started to walk away not wanting to know anything else. I heard Sakura screamed my name but I didn't care.

Now I'm sitting on the fountain once again, it was empty. Everybody were having fun and I…

Well let's say I'm just letting the pain run out.

* * *

**...**

**I really hope you like this chapter! **

**Naruto is wrong, wrong, wrong, Kiba didn't win, he did, he would have know if only he had stayed. And also Sasuke is starting to feel things but he still doesn't know what it is. **

**well..**

**thank you so much GisIzzy for your help, even thought fanfiction wasn't helping really much** **i really apreciate what you tried to do :) **

**thank you so much to the people who review too!.**

**please keep reviewing. :D**

**Oh! damn I'm dying! this week is torture!! **

**- Twilight is on theathers on Friday!! i can't wait I'm going to buy the tickets one or two days before! (of course, if they start selling them before friday lol).**

**- 2 weeks withouth Naruto's manga!! OMG absolutelly torture! and more at how it ended! Kakashi-sensei can't die! i dont want him to die! I hope Kishimoto is just playing with us just to make us think that "he is going to die" ... i hope. Kakashi is one of my favs characters! he is so funny he just can't die like that! :( **

**I'll keep praying. **

**well thats all for today. thank you so much everyone :D **

**and remember REVIEW&COMMENT! REVIEW&COMMENT! REVIEW&COMMENT! REVIEW&COMMENT! 3**

Ms. Cinnamon 3


	10. misunderstandings and kisses

**chapter 10 done! :D enjoy ..**

**...**

**...**

**okay this chapter there's going to be a lot of thinking so i'll put it like this so you dont get too confuse. **

**' Sasuke's thoughts' **

_**'Sakuras thoughts'**_

'other people thoughts'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: misunderstandings and kisses,**

**Sasuke POV**

...

Sakura and I were looking everywhere for Naruto, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Then we saw Kiba kissing Hinata and Naruto staring at them from behind, with the most hurtful expression I had ever seen on his face. And it tells a lot, he is a cheerful person that hardly, in VERY strange occasions gets sad.

"NARUTO!" I heard Sakura yelled at him but he didn't turn around or made a sign to have listened to her. but I knew better, he did hear her. Something told me this was not going to end well.

Sakura was about to run after him, but I grabbed her hand to stop her.

She just turned with a doubtful expression.

"stay here, I'm going to see if he is fine"

"I'm coming with you"

"no, stay here, I need you to talk to Hinata, ask her what happened and whatever her answer is tell her she needs to talk to Naruto", Sakura was worried, I could tell by the look on her face. She nodded and I walked away searching for that dobe but I have a guess of where could he be.

**_'the fountain'._**

When I got there he was sitting down with his head down. I knew this wasn't a good time to be rude so I tried to be nice.

"you look pathetic dobe" I said I was going to try not actually do it. He send me a glare, Hn I come here to talk to him and all I get is a glare? Too much for being nice.

"shut up teme I'm not crying" he wasn't crying anymore, true, but he was.

"what happened?"

"I lost her. Kiba and Hinata are together now"

"what are you talking about?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"when I got there, Kiba told her his feelings and next thing I knew they were kissing so it's logical to think they are an item now"

"did she tell you that?"

"Um... no but I can tell, that's why I am skipping all the 'I'm sorry lets just be friends' crappy talk" he said glaring at the floor.

"dobe stop assuming things, you should talk to her first" he didn't say anything.

"look Naruto, if she would wanted to come with Kiba she wouldn't have come with you. Just talk to her and stop sulking. It's annoying" I said while walking back.

"you know Sasuke? Maybe hanging out with Sakura-chan is doing some good to you" I stopped for a second but I didn't turn to look at him. "hn" I grunted and started to walk again, leaving him there again.

**

* * *

**

With Hinata and Sakura .  
Hinata PoV

Kiba left quickly after I told him 'thank you' I was looking for Naruto but he was taking too long getting the drinks. Then I saw Sakura by standing alone.

"Hinata what was that?!" she asked me rushing to my side, I knew she was talking about my conversation with Kiba.

"K-Kiba told me about the feelings he has for me" I said looking down at my shoes.

"What?! And what happened what did you tell him?"

"I-I told him that he is like a brother to me and … t-that my heart b-belongs to s-someone else" I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. I couldn't help to blush every time I think or talk about Naruto-kun.

"and the kiss?"

"it was kind of a goodbye kiss… I-I guess."

"Oh no!" Sakura said hitting her forehead with her hand.

"What is wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata" her tone become more worried "Naruto saw you with Kiba and I think he misunderstood everything and … he walked away I don't know where but Sasuke left after him to talk"

"Oh no, Naruto-kun" I felt the tears rushing to escape my eyes and the sudden pain in my heart. "t-this can't be h-happening" I felt to arms gripping on my forearms.

"look Hinata, don't cry, instead of staying here crying you should go look for him and explain everything, Naruto is a little… slow, but after all he will understand, after all it was a misunderstanding, and you didn't nothing wrong" Sakura said with a reassuring smile and handing me a tissue.

"Good luck Hinata"

"thanks Sakura chan" I started to walk away before cleaning the marks my tears left behind. I was looking around everywhere but he was nowhere to be found, I was about to give up when Sasuke passed by.

"he is by the fountain" he said without stopping, he had his eyes closed with his hands where inside the pockets of his jeans. I followed him with my eyes as he continues to walk away.

"maybe you should go before he leaves" he said still walking with his face to the front.

"h-hai, thank you so much, Sasuke-san" he lifted up his right arm, as a sign that he heard me.

I ran to the fountain, running as fast as I can and when I got there he was sitting down staring at the floor with one of those serious expressions that he doesn't show very often. I felt really bad.

'it's my fault that you are like this right now, Naruto-kun'

Then he felt my presence and turned his head to my direction.

"H-Hinata? W-what are you doing here?!"

"I –I came to look for you, you… you left and I-I was worried about you"

"I thought you were with Kiba and I didn't want to disturb you" Naruto said with a fake smile. I think I spent too much time looking at him, and most of the time he is laughing and now, it's easy for me to tell when his smiles are fake.

**Normal PoV**

"I –I am so sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata felt her eyes drowned in tears once again.

'Prepare yourself Naruto, this is it, here comes when she says she is with him now' he thought.

But next thing he knew he was being tackled in an embrace by Hinata who was sobbing in his arms now. The action surprised him, Hinata is a very shy girl who hardly speaks her mind, let alone to hug you when you last expect it.

"he told me his feelings but he is like a brother to me, I don't have feelings for him"

'so she is not with him?'

Now he felt like a complete looser, if Sasuke told him Dobe right now, he would totally agree with him. Just right now. He put his arms around her petite form.

"and also…" she was trying to gather all the confidence she could, this was the right time, the time to let it out. "I told him that my heart belongs to someone else… since a long time ago…"

"Who is it?" his heart was beating so fast just to hear her answer.

"H-he is… um… h-he I-is…" she opens her mouth but no word came out. She couldn't say his name. they were still holding each other and the only she could do to let him know was hug him tighter. She just hopped he would get the message.

His mouth formed a small smile.

"I'm sure his heart belongs to you too, Hinata-chan" he whispered.

"How do you know?" she hides her face on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Because my heart belongs to you, Hinata-chan" she felt his grip on her loosen and her face being lifted up to look at his face.

Her eyes widened. Did she hear well? Or is she getting deaf? Naruto said what she thinks he said?

"Na-Naruto-kun" his face was showing a small smile but full of love, and she started to cry harder.

"H-Hinata- chan? Why are you crying" he asked really nervous.

"I'm just really happy to be here with you" she said giving him a smile.

"Hinata" he said whispering her name "Oh wait!-" he searched inside his pocket for something until he found it. He had two ramen coupons on his hand "I was looking for the perfect present …" he said handing her the coupons.

'ramen coupons are the best present?' she thought, but after all this is Naruto, she giggled as she took the coupons but something was on top of them, it was a small silver necklace with a heart shape with blue crystals.

"I thought about you when I first saw this"

"it's so cute!" she said gaping at the necklace.

"would you be my girlfriend, Hinata-chan?" he said blushing.

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" she said with a big smile.

"YATA!" he said holding her and spinning around. "come on Hinata it's time to spend those coupons, I'm starving!"

**

* * *

**

**With Sasuke and Sakura.**

We were getting drinks, okay, okay correction… Sasuke was, I was sitting alone waiting for him to arrive with my strawberry milkshake and his coke. When he sat beside me he had an annoyed expression. '_Typical him'_ I thought giggling.

"What's wrong? You look more annoyed than last time I checked" I said while he drank all of his coke.

"that stupid cashier didn't stop flirting with me" I giggled. "Next time you get the drinks" he said glaring at me.

"hai, hai now stop sulking Sasuke" I said taking a sip to my milkshake.

"Hn. Sakura can I asked you something?"

"yeah, sure. What's up?"

**'I've been wanting to ask her this'** Sasuke thought… "why did you come to this school this year? Why not before?"

"my dad died when I was 8, and since he died, my mom has been working really hard to the point of forgetting him. I mean she doesn't want to remember every moment that he is not here anymore." She looked down and stood silent for a few seconds when she started talking again. " unfortunately in her job they ask her to switch towns almost every year, sometimes we didn't last even 3 months in the same place, I always wanted to come to Konoha High but she never let me 'cause we were in farter towns and she didn't wanted to be away from me, but last year we came to leaf city, and I couldn't enter to Konoha High because I arrived in the middle of the school year and I couldn't do the admission test, so I had to pick between Sand High or Sound High, I picked Sand High of course, sound doesn't have a very good reputation. But… now I am finally here in my first school party and I want to make this day special"

"I see" he said while she finished her drink.

**'its good that you came' **he thought with a barely visible smile that anyone could see.

It was getting late, you could see the lights from the rides already turned on, and Sakura was having a great time. Hinata and Naruto were officially together, and everybody was waiting to get on the Ferris wheel.

"Ino w-why do we have to get on the ferris wheel? Let's go to another ride... oh damn! Look at the time! The disco is about to start!" Sakura said trying to get away but Ino stopped her.

She didn't want to get on the Ferris wheel because she was scare of highs.

"not yet. We already have a few minutes left that can wait. Come on forehead! This is the most romantic ride! It has an amazing view! Wait… don't tell me you're scared!" Ino said with a mocking smile.

"I-I am not scared Ino-pig!" Ino got near Sakura's ear and whispered

"of course being alone with Sasuke on the ferris wheel who would?"

"PIG! Just shut up!"

"now come on Sakura it's our turn!" she said dragging Sakura who had anime tears on her eyes.

Ino pushed Sasuke and Sakura in the same cabin and she was really nervous. (---just imagine a Japanese ferris wheel, those that had doors and windows to look outside xD---)

First because she didn't wanted to get on this stupid ride, and second being here with Sasuke… alone… was making her heart beat faster.

"are you afraid?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"N-no of course I'm not!" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest but the game started to move and Sakura jumped a little for the sudden movement.

"you totally are" his smirk grew bigger while he was mentally laughing.

"N-no I'm not I-I was just surprised that's all" she said trying to gather the pride she got left.

"if you didn't want to get on this ride you should of said something" Sakura kept silent staring at her white flats, she was sure that if she looked out of the window she would totally freak out.

"nothing bad is going to happened" Sasuke said, his serious and sweet voice. "I promise"

Her eyes widened for a second and then she gave him a sweet smile, and hesitated before lean forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"thank you, Sasuke…kun" his cheeks turned a tint of red and his eyes held pure shock while she gather the strength to look outside.

The sight was beautiful, you could see the lights of the town from here.

"if it wasn't for you I would have spent the entire ride looking at my shoes and I'll be missing this" she said staring at the view with her eyes sparkling.

**'maybe it's because of the rides light'** he thought.

They were at the top by now.

"are you still afraid?" he asked her, but this time he wasn't trying to make fun of her.

"not anymore"

The ride quickly came to a stop, and they kept a comfortable silence, when their sights met they quickly turned to look somewhere else blushing a little bit, but silently smiling.

* * *

**With Ino & Shikamaru.**

Ino was spying on Sakura and Sasuke the entire time, she wanted to know what was going on between them, she obviously thought Sasuke acted different towards Sakura and this was the perfect time to see how the uchiha would react, after all Sakura was afraid of heights.

"Ino you troublesome woman what are you doing?"

"I want to know what is going on between those two" she said pointing to the cabin where Sasuke and Sakura where "Sakura is scare of highs and I can't wait to see how is Sasuke going to react"

"Ino you are talking about Sasuke, he is not the kind of guy who shows his emotions, at least if they are not other than anger, annoyance or boredom" Shikamaru explained.

"I know that Shikamaru! But maybe our little Sakura is going to change that" she stopped spying on them and turning to look at Shikamaru with a sweet smile on her face.

"let's wait and see what's going to happened next" he said returning the smile.

* * *

**Finally time to party!**

The girls were dancing while the guys were standing beside the drinks table.

Naruto was the only boy of the group dancing, with Hinata of course.

Ino ran to get Shikamaru to dance with her, when she saw Tayuya getting near him.

'that slut I wont let her getting near him'.

Tenten was tired because she was wearing high heels, and Sakura left the dance floor with her. they catched a glance at Sasuke and Neji's direction, they were accompanied with their fangirls.

"stupid bunch of brainless girls don't they know when to give up?" Tenten said clenching her teeth.

Sakura saw that the girl's that was with Sasuke was Karin and Amy and suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy but she dismissed. After all Sasuke was her friend, she just wanted someone good enough for him, right?

Sasuke and Neji soon caught sight of Tenten and Sakura and left their fangirls to rush to their sides. Sasuke was annoyed, Karin usually made him annoyed.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?"

"I will be when this fucking night is over"

Sakura and Tenten were talking, and Neji and Sasuke, well… they weren't talking really. You can't call talking a conversation full of "Hn's".

"hi my beautiful flower" Lee said standing in front of Sakura and Tenten.

"Lee save it, you wont impress us with your '_charms_' " Tenten said quoting with her fingers when she said the word _charms._

"ow Tenten I'm just trying to be a nice guy!"

"What do you want Lee?" tenten asked. And Lee became more excited with her question.

"I just want to ask Sakura san to dance with me" with his nice guy pose.

Neji watched Sasuke's muscles tense and his expression changed to a frown.

"hey Sasuke what is that on your forehead? I think I can read a big JEALOUS written on it"

"shut up Hyuuga or you'll need your scary girlfriend come to save you"

"hey Uchiha don't mess with her, I'm just stating the facts" Neji said glaring at him.

"Hn. Whatever Hyuuga" and he left leaving a pissed off Neji.

"I-I uummm... Lee I … -sigh- sur-"she was suddenly being dragged to the dance floor.

"come on Sakura let's dance" she then realized that it wasn't lee who was in front of her… it was Sasuke.

When they arrived to the dance floor a slow dance started

**Kiss me **

**Sixpence None The Richer **

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing that spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
**_

Once the song started he realized what he had done.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked when he didn't make a move. He quickly came to his senses again and took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist without saying anything.

"why did you drag me to the dance floor?"

He didn't even know why he dragged here in the first place. It was as if his body acted on his own, but he had to make an excuse, he would never tell her that. He couldn't say that, it was a stupid reason.

_**Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me **_

"You looked as if you didn't want to dance with Lee so I am making you a favor" she gave a nervous laugh before answering.

"was it that obvious?"

"Hn" he smirked. They kept dancing stealing glances at each other.

Sakura had a tint of pink realizing how close they were.

'_What is this sensation?'_ she thought.

'**W****hy by just watching her smile I feel happy?'** he thought

'_Why do I feel secure with him? As if nothing could go wrong?' _

'**why ****I feel like somehow she is changing me?'**

'_I wish we could stay like this a little bit more'_

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me up on its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked down your father's map **_

Sasuke notice his fangirls glaring at Sakura and he remembered the time when Karin tried to hurt her on P.E.

'**I can't let them hurt you again'**

Shikamaru and Ino were dancing near them, and she was whispering something in Shikamaru's ear, who just nodded. Suddenly Sasuke felt someone pushing him forward.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sasuke, I accidentally tripped wit-!" Ion's eyes widened when she noticed what she had caused. Shikamaru was in the same position.

_**Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and makes the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me.**_

She just wanted to make them hug a little bit closer, but that was TOO close.

'_Did he just kiss me?' _

'**Did I just kiss her?' **

They were both blushing madly, the kiss was brief and of course it was an accident. But some accidents are much better than others.

"I- I am sorry someone pushed me" he said

'_of course why would he kiss me? It's not as if he likes me or something.' _She thought sadly.

"Don't worry Sasuke …kun, I know it was a mistake" she said forcing a smile on her face.

'**A**** mistake? I know it was a mistake but damn it! I knew it, she just thinks of me as her friend' **

They stood silent for a while, just dancing and thinking about the kiss. Even if they don't say it out loud, they knew they felt something, but they had the wrong thoughts on their minds. She didn't think the kiss was a mistake, and even if it was an accident caused by someone else, he didn't regret it either.

**_so kiss me._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Finally chapter 10 is done! i have a little bit of hard time with this chap, i think I change it a hundred times, but in the end i liked how it turned out, i just hope that you like guys. **

**thank you so much to GisIzzy‏ for helping me with my spelling, you are going to go to heaven i swear ;D.**

**oooww the manga Did Kakashi really die? i still don't get it. but I'm still praying he didn't, he is one of my fav characters :(... **

**the manga is getting sooooo good i can't wait to watch it on anime :D**

**okay too much babbling .. take care guys **

**and please keep reviewing :D**


	11. Realizations

**hi everyone! sorry for the long wait! i was really busy at school but now it doesnt matter! winter break is finally here! :D well here is your christmas present lol. i hope you like it :D **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!! :) **

**' Sasuke's thoughts' **

_'Sakura__'s thoughts'_

'other people thoughts'

...

...

**Chapter 11****: ****Realizations. **

...

Weeks passed by, Sasuke and Sakura didn't talk about the kiss again, they got to the conclusion that it was just an accident, well it was, technically, but they didn't dare to say out loud that they felt something more. They just couldn't understand what it was.

**...**

**Monday**

...

Now it was almost Christmas. And it was the last week of school before vacations.

Sasuke and Naruto were outside at the fountain, classes were over.

"Four days 'til classes are finally over" Naruto said thoughtful "I don't want to go home"

"hn. For once I agree with you dobe"

"itachi will be there?"

"Hn"

" At least your mom will be there to watch him" he said grinning.

"that doesn't stop him from being annoying, and I still don't know if my parents will spend Christmas with us"

"sorry to hear that teme. But you know? I still don't get why you and Itachi act like you hate each other, he is not so bad after all" Naruto said lying down on the fountain with his eyes closed.

"I don't hate him, is just… I don't understand why my dad acts like I don't exist when he is around" Sasuke said with a dull expression.

"At least you are your mom's favorite" Sasuke just smirked at his answer. Of course, his mom was a totally different than his dad, she was sweet, caring, nice and of course she prefers him, and not Itachi, Sasuke. And his dad, well he is a nice man, in his own way, strict, hardly shows his emotions, (maybe this is something he inherited from his dad), follows every single rule, and no one can stand against him, he is always right, and of course Itachi is his favorite child. Every time they are in the same room, everything revolves around Itachi, it is as if he didn't exist.

"Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" a voice brought him back to reality.

"Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran to hug his girlfriend while she blushed, even if they been together for two months now, she hadn't get over the blushing.

"hey Sasuke-kun" she said sitting on the fountain next to him.

"Hn" he said-grunted, acknowledging her presence.

"Hey guys we are going to take a walk for a bit" Naruto said winking his right eye and walking away with Hinata.

"O-okay?" _**'why did he winked?'**_ she thought. So now they were alone "so… are you ready for Christmas?" she said trying to start a conversation, knowing Sasuke he would take a while to start one.

"not really" he reply in a passive voice.

"what? Why not ? Christmas is really nice!, presents, spending time with the people you love" but somehow she didn't sound as confident and cheerful, and he swear he notice how her voice drop a little at the last sentence.

"lets say my house doesn't have much… Christmas spirit"

"it can't be that bad"

"you have no idea" Sakura was deep in thought.

"Well you could always spend Christmas at my house…" she said blushing while he turned to look at her with a doubtful expression "and of course we could tell everyone else too" she said adding afraid of what he might think with her answer.

Sasuke didn't responded quickly so she broke the silence, which was killing her "w-well it was just an idea, y-you don't have to go if you don't want to" and she tried hard to not show the disappointment in her voice so she turned her face somewhere else.

"it wouldn't be a bad idea" she raised her head to watch him smirk, which of course made her blushed. "But if you plan to tell the gang, especially Naruto, I suggest you hide all the ramen you have in your house" she laugh hard, it was amazing how his response was able to make her this happy.

"Are you mentally sane? That wasn't even funny and I was talking seriously woman" he said mocking her, he couldn't help but give a small smile, he loves the way she smiles, and loves it more when he is the reason, it made him feel somehow… special. But he would never said that, Sakura was his friend, she didn't felt anything more than friendship for him, and he felt the same way about her… right?

"Sorry, it's funny when it comes from you" she said recovering from the laugh attack.

"Do I look like a clown to you?" he said raising a brow, but he was amused.

"You don't look like one, you ARE one" and she laughed again. He still held his eyebrow raised, but this time, he started annoyed mode.

"Just kidding Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Are you mad?"

"Hn"

"What does Hn mean? I still don't get it! It's not even a word!"

"Hn"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Hn"

"Okay I'll take that as a yes"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun?" she said now in a calm tone. He turned to look at her now serious expression. She doesn't thinks he really is mad at her right?

"what is it?"

"Why don't you like Christmas?" he was thinking how to start, he never talks about this with anyone except from Naruto, but he never says anything because no ones asks. But this is Sakura and he knew he can trust her.

"Since I was kid my parents barely spent any time at home, sometimes they weren't even in Christmas because they were on some business trips and I had to stay home with my big brother"

"But that's not a good reason to hate Christmas Sasuke"

"Shut up and let me finish Sakura"

"Jeez, Okay, okay sorry, go on"

"When they spend Christmas with us, dad was always comparing me to Itachi, how should I have his same records, his same goals, his same life… I think he wanted me to be an exact copy of Itachi… and even when he told dad every single one of my improvements at anything you can imagine, my dad just shrugged it off, I was never enough good as Itachi to my dad." He gave a bittersweet laugh.

Sakura felt a pang of sadness, she never thought Sasuke's dad was like this, maybe this is the reason why he always locks himself on his own world. And she wanted to do something.

"But at least mom was supportive, and so Itachi, even if I hated to admit it. She was always telling me how well I was doing after all the hurtful things my father had said, she was always trying to make me feel better and so Itachi, even If I don't like to admit it"

"At least you have family." I said "You know Sasuke? My dad died when he was coming back to work to spend Christmas with us, a drunken man crashed with him and get him out of the road, since then I could hardly spend a happy Christmas, mom always made an effort but she always ended up crying in the kitchen while I was depressed on my room acting as if Christmas never existed and cried until I fell asleep, but this year I want it to be different, I feel is time to make a change."

Sasuke could not believe it, he felt so connected to her somehow, and he wanted, no … he will make sure to make this Christmas special for her.

"this will be the perfect Christmas, I promise" he said looking straight into her eyes.

Sakura's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, she didn't know why she wanted to cry, she felt so vulnerable with him around her, maybe it was remembering all those sad Christmas without her dad, maybe it was his sincere promise, or maybe were both.

She leaned in to hug him and close hard her eyes to not let escape the tears.

"thank you Sasuke-kun" Sasuke was caught off guard but after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her petite form.

He couldn't find the strength to let go, he wanted to stop the tears, he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to be happy… with her. Yes, he wanted to be happy with Sakura.

Now, embracing her, he is realizing this strange feeling that has been bugging him for a while. He likes Sakura, but he couldn't say it out loud, he didn't wanted to ruin the moment, and also he didn't dare to admit that he was scare of what she might feel towards him.

He will tell her… eventually, just not now. He tighten his grip around her, but he never notice her heart beating faster.

* * *

**Ino PoV**

**...**

I was with Shikamaru watching the clouds at the soccer field. Luckily today, there weren't any practices. Classes were almost over just in one more week!. so Shikamaru was being lazy… as usual, and I was getting desperate to know what he really feels for me. I mean he never has said anything and I don't know if he truly likes me. So I demanded for his response.

"dam it Shikamaru stop sleeping! That's what night it is for!"

"-sigh- troublesome. What is the matter with you Ino?" Shikamaru questioned with a sleepy tone.

The truth is I am nervous, even if I don't look like it. Shikamaru is a lady magnet, being around Sasuke doesn't help him, he has more fangirls because C'mon! Sasuke is H – O – T.

But I think Shika is much better. I was nervous because what if he doesn't feel the same way? We've been friends since we were in diapers. That is what makes this so hard! I wouldn't stand stop being friends with him, it will be hard to look him in the eyes, it will hurt. A lot. But I have to know, even if he doesn't feel the same, so be it.

"S-shikamaru? What d-do you think of m-me?" I said in a small voice while wondering whether I wanted to know or not.

"do you really want to know?"

"yeah"

"I think you are noisy, bossy and sometimes a little superficial" ouch. That hurts coming from him. I turned my face somewhere else from him, I didn't want him to see me with teary eyes. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"But that is where the list of things I like about you starts" did he just said _like_?

"w-what do you mean?"

"Please Ino, by now you should have figured out that I really like you, but I guess you have a little faith in me."

"hey! Well I have to make sure…don't you think?" next thing I knew I was being kissed right on the lips by Shikamaru. Who would have thought that lazy ass had it on him? This kiss made my day.

"lets go Ino" I was too shocked to respond so I followed him.

"soo… are we … together now?"

"just if you want to"

"okay we are together now" I said grinning suddenly Shikamaru stopped walking with wide eyes.

"hey what is wrong Shika-?" my eyes went bigger than his. There sitting on the fountain were Sakura and Sasuke hugging each other.

"Oh My God! I never thought I would see the day when the ice cold heart of prince Sasuke would melt" I said

"it was about time" Shikamaru reply smirking but still shocked. "I cant believe Sasuke is showing emotion, let alone towards a girl!"

"but this is Sakura, I knew she could do it, oh Hey Shikamaru where are you taking me?"

"give'em some space"

"oh yeah, we need quality time too Shika-kun, you spent most of the day sleeping" I started with a melodic voice but ended with a glare.

"it was relaxing Ino… you troublesome woman always getting mad at me" he said under his breath.

They passed a tree unaware of a pair of red eyes everything that had happened between Sasuke and Sakura.

"I promise you will pay forehead bitch you will get what you deserve… I promise"

"Karin what are you planning?" Amy was scare by the look on the red haired girl's face.

"Just wait and see Amy, wait and see… after I'm done we won't be seeing Sakura Haruno no

more" she ended with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Next day **

--

They were at lunch. Naruto was eating as if there was no tomorrow.

"Na- Naruto-kun you should slow down" she was eying him worriedly at the sound of her voice he instantly stopped.

"hehe sorry Hinata-chan, today I was so late to Jiraiya's class that I couldn't have breakfast and if I was late for a minute he would definitively scold me" he explained while scratching the back of his head.

"I was late today to Asuma's class and he gave me detention" Ino said madly while stabbing her plate of spaghettis she was eating with a fork.

"why were you late guys?" tenten asked.

"well, it's the last week of school before Christmas vacations starts and all the teachers are giving us tons and tons of homework" Naruto said moving his hands in the air.

"But it's your fault Naruto, Kakashi-sensei gave us homework since last week, as well as Jiraiya"

"but Sakura Chan! I have to live too! I cant live every day lock up in my room doing homework, I'm not teme!" the last turned to glare at the blonde boy who was pointing at him.

"dobe at least I did sleep last night"

"I would have if you would lent me your homework"

"okay guys stop" I said trying to shut them up. Naruto gave a last glare at Sasuke's direction before start devouring his ramen while Sasuke just sat there with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed muttering a small "Hn", when they stopped I change the conversation to a happier one.

"so what are you planning for Christmas guys?" I asked. This topic was better, after all I was planning on telling them about the party and now was a good time.

"just dinner with Jiraiya and surely Kakashi will be there too"

"Kakashi sensei spends Christmas with you?" Shikamaru asked him and Naruto nodded.

"they always spend the night talking about those porn books that Jiraiya writes and I basically spend most of the time in my room or I go to Sasuke's"

'_What a way of spending Christmas' _I thought, I turned to Hinata silently asking the same question.

"Dad always organize a Christmas party and a lot of his business partners comes, so Neji niisan and I will have to attend"

"and Tenten will come with us too" Neji said startling Tenten.

"What?! Why me?"

"because I say so" Tenten slumped her arms in a defeat manner before muttering a small "okay"

"What about you Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome I'll be spending the night hearing my mother hysteric screams"

"she screams at you because you are lazy" Ino retorted. We all laugh, after all, Shikamaru is the laziest person in the school.

"whatever… what about you Ino?"

"Me? Uh… I don't know yet, probably just dinner with my family" she said bored. "what about you Sakura?"

"I was planning on inviting you all to my house to make a little Christmas party, but it seems like you all have plans so –"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Ino cut me off.

"Yeah! That way I wont be listening to the old men nasty talk"

"Ow! I want to go to Sakura's party too Neji" she said with big puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

"- sigh - I guess we could ask Hiashi to excuse us for the night, what do you think Hinata?"

"That's fine with me" she wore a big small smile on her face.

"Great! Hinata-chan we are going to spend our first Christmas together" he hugged her while she was really red.

"dobe let her go she can't breath"

"AAH! Hinata chan I'm soo sorry-! OW! Neji what the heck? That hurts! "

"you are supposed to take care of her not kill her you dumbass" He glared at Naruto, but Hinata stood in the middle to calm them down.

"don't worry Naruto-kun I-I am fine!"

While everybody were busy talking, or rather screaming, I turned to Sasuke who was glaring at his food but soon lifted his face to me when he notice me staring.

"you will go… right?" I was praying silently for a 'yes'.

"I still don't know if my parents will spend Christmas here"

"Oh" I felt my smile drop a little.

"But anyway… I will be there"

"Really? That's great Sasuke-kun!, now we'll spend our Christmas together!" I blushed at my own answer. I wasn't planning to say that.

"Hn. Just one suggestion"

"Uh? What is it?"

"Hide all your ramen".

Soon the classes were over, Shizune sensei explained a few things about prophase and mitosis so we could understand our homework. And Ibiki sensei gave more homework to do.

Thankfully just three more days and I won't have to worry about homework, stress, and more importantly… no more Karin. She hasn't being acting all that bitchy towards me, and a part of me was starting to wonder if she was planning something, but the innocent part of me was thinking that maybe she just got tired of fighting with me… or that is what I wanted to believe.

"This is our first Christmas together" a cheerful Ino said when we were on my room.

"the first?" I asked incredulous. I thought that maybe they have spent Christmas together a few times.

"yeah the first, it's a good thing you think about it Sakura, I guess even Ino wouldn't have thought about it" Tenten answered my question.

"but what about Sasuke- san? Is he going to go?" Hinata asked me.

"yes, he is going to"

"WHAT?!!" the three voices screamed so loud that they almost threw me out of my bed.

"What is so surprising about it?" I said annoyed for the fact that they scared the hell out of me with their screams.

"Sakura… this is major!" Ino stated as a matter of fact.

"Sasuke never, EVER, agrees to go to parties. He only goes to those business parties, but only if his dad obligates him" Tenten finished for her.

"you girls make him look as if he was some kind of emo antisocial boy"

"but he is!" Ino and Tenten said at unison.

"I think Sasuke-san has changed since Sakura chan came" Hinata's comment made me blush.

"but I don't think I have seen any change in Sasuke" I tried to defend myself.

"now that you mention Hinata I guess you are right, Sasuke has changed."

"W-what? You are overreacting girls, he is the same ice cold bastard that I met in the beginning"

"Yeah but now he is not that cold" Tenten said winking at me. A smile found its way through my face.

" yeah now that I think about it, Sasuke has changed… at first he didn't seem to want me as a friend but now, we are really good friends" is strange how that word doesn't seems to make a good effect on me…instead of making me feel happy it made me feel… sad.

"you have melted him" Ino murmured with a small sweet smile on her face.

"what did you said Ino?" I asked her.

"N-nothing!" she said scratching the back of her head " at least there is one thing that haven't changed"

"what?"

"Sasuke being an ass with his fangirls" we all burst in fits of laugh.

"okay too much homework made me sleepy, I'll go take a nap"

"it's obvious you are Shikamaru's girl, you are becoming as lazy as him" I said laughing.

"ha ha very funny forehead, very funny" sarcasm filling her voice.

"I guess I'll go too, I don't understand this math equations and I need to ask Neji to explain them to me"

"U-um I have t-to go too Sakura-chan, I promised Naruto-kun I would have dinner with him"

"Ramen?" Hinata nodded with a small smile. I swear one of this days he is going to get sick.

"sure girls I'm almost done" my three friends left me alone in my room, my homework was finally done and one thing was stuck on my mind.

"_You have melted his heart" _

Ino's words kept ringing on my mind, I'm sure she said that, after all she was right next to me. Even if it was a little whisper I could hear it.

"_You have melted his heart" _

What is she talking about? I didn't do anything! Okay Sasuke is not as cold as he used to be. He is friendly, caring, nice, funny, handsome and… oh God… I think I like Sasuke Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke PoV**

...

It was Wednesday, classes were almost over. –sigh-. Stay at home wasn't something pleasant I was looking for.

I was alone most of the time, mom and dad were on business trips, and Itachi sometimes goes with them but most of the time he stays at home running the company here, at leaf City. And that precisely time is when I'm home.

At least I have something I'm looking forward… annoy the hell out of him. That's my hobby.

I sat down on my bed and turned to look at my cell phone screens turning on.

8 missed calls it read. Hn.

'**That bastard trying to wake me up earlier again'** I checked the time of the calls, since 4:30 am until 7 am.

'**does that bastard even sleep?'** I left to take a shower and when I enter to my room my cell phone was lighting my room again. He was calling me. I divert his phone call, as I always do and put my cell in my pants pocket and left my room. When I closed the door behind me, I could hear Naruto snoring all over the place, I took a glass of cold water and walked to his room. It was a completely mess. Clothes, cups of ramen, empty chip bags they were everywhere! I walked carefully avoiding tripping with his trash and just when I got beside him I poured all the cold water on his face.

"AAAGH TEMEEEEE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"hn. Hurry up dobe, its past 7:40" I said leaving his room.

"WHAT? Damn I'm so late!" I could hear glass chattering, Naruto tripping and his loud screams of pain, I wanted peace so I left to Biology's classroom.

I enjoy this time of the day, the school is empty so it meant no fangirls, no screams or squeals, and nobody annoying the hell out of me.

I took my place and I could feel my cell vibrating, I took it out and realized I had 50 missed calls.

'**stupid Itachi, doesn't he has something better to do?' **but one of those missed calls was from mom. I raised my brow while staring at her number on the screen.

'**Why would she call at this time of the day?'** I heard the door opened and a voice talking to me.

"I thought you didn't use your cell phone inside classroom

"Hn. I don't, just when it's necessary" " I put it back into my pocket. "like when I'm trying to wake you up in classes…Sakura" my smirk of amusement was present in my face, her face red from embarrassment.

"Hey! That was just once! That great Uchiha mind doesn't let you forget embarrassing things?" my smirk grew more at her pouting.

The memory was funny I have to admit. She was sleeping in Kakashi sensei's class and she had her cell phone in her bag, which was being used as pillow, she woke up so scared that she started yelling and fell from her chair just to land on her butt first.

" Ms Haruno if you sleep in my class at least try to do it quietly" the whole classroom burst in laughs and a very red Sakura returned to her place.

"That memory is too good to forget"

"Humph" she crossed her arms in front of her chest diverting her face away from me in an offended manner "it was your fault".

She was about to sit but she didn't realize that her chair was farer than what she thought, she fell but I quickly caught her. our faces were dangerously close, I was hypnotized, I lost track of time I felt we spent hours in the same position, and I felt my face nearing hers.

It was as If my body was acting on his own, her eyes were sparkling but they held confusion, maybe for this act that I was about to do, her eyelids closed and I got near, nearer and …

The fucking door opened with a loud hit. We separated quickly with our eyes wide open. Sakura's face was red as a tomato, and I had no idea how my face looked at that moment. I turned to the door where a fuming Karin and a bunch of fangirls were standing.

"What are you doing here at the door when you should be sitting in your places" a voice that belonged to Shizune sensei said walking through the door.

I stole a glance at Sakura but she quickly sat in the place next to mine without even looking at me.

'Why did I do that? Now everything will be awkward between us'

The classroom was silent but Shizune sensei didn't seem to mind. I watched Karin and her group of friends glaring daggers at Sakura, but she was busy taking notes. The girls once in a while whispered things while turning to look at Sakura. I just hope they are not planning something.

I didn't notice the hour passed so quickly until I heard the bell rang. Sakura stood up quickly she stood there as if wanting to say something but she only gave me a hesitant smile and left. I was debating if I should follow her or not, but what should I say? 'hey Sakura sorry but my hormones just went crazy' it was that or finally admitting that these past weeks the only thing on my mind is… her. That I cannot stand when she is talking to other boys, especially with Naruto… I know dobe already has a girlfriend, but … I don't know, something takes over me every time I watch them laugh.

'**You are jealous' **a voice in the back of my head whispered. I shook my head and dismissed the thought. **'Uchihas never are jealous'** I tried to repeat over and over again in my head. And finally was the last but the hardest thing I have to do –or say -, and it was harder to tell her… just tell her I love you.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's PoV**

...

'Why do I always become so clumsy when I'm around him?' I was thinking while I was in his arms after almost falling, he is always there helping me, as Edward always helps Bella when she is about to fall.

I didn't notice the chair was far away from my butt so I confidently let myself fall, and in the next minute I found myself with his arms wrapped around me. I was resting on his upper body while our faces were centimeters apart. I saw how his face was getting leaning slowly and I felt my eyes to heave to have them open. I wondered if he was doing this consciously or if it was just hormones, but I erased every thought in my mind and my face started leaning forwards too. Just when we were about to kiss the door opened and we instantly jumped away from each other. They stood a mad Karin and her group of Sasuke's fangirls.

_'why is always Karin the one who messes with the time we spend with Sasuke-kun!?"_ my inner self fumed. But I shooed the thought and took my place without looking anyone.

I felt the hour passed so slowly that I wondered if the clock really did work. Shizune sensei was talking a lot and I tried to take notes but I was hardly paying attention and I couldn't look at Sasuke, not even spare a glance at him. And I felt Karin and her friends glaring at me. In another situation I would have glared at them too but for some reason I couldn't find the strength.

When the bell finally rang I didn't knew if I should have tell Sasuke something, but what should I say? 'oh I'm sorry Sasuke for almost kissed you too, my hormones went crazy' that's why I left him giving just a small smile, but my face full of confusion. Because I couldn't say the the real reason, I can't. there was no way I could speak those words, that I would love to hear from his mouth, but probably I'll just end up hearing from mine. At least not yet, I couldn't say… I love you.

* * *

**i hope you guys like it :D **

**thank you so much to Jellykuh, Gothic chick129, Mistyjet ,blooming flower08,kairigurl08, TwiLigHT8D for your reviews, if i forgot anyone im sorry...**

**and GisIzzy you are my savior! thank you for cheking my spelling Im sure thanks to you my story is more understandable lol.**

**wow i cant believe we are already in christmas! and mom is screaming at me because Im not helping her instead im here updating the new chap lol. OMG and its almost my bday too! (dec 27 feel free to send me a happy bday message ;) lol) i feel soo old right now, but i still dont look like my age and it pisses me off :/ i look younger but i still dont know if thats a good thing or bad... anyways it would be a niiiice gift if you review :D pretty please...**

**review review review (:**

**i hope you get tons and tons of presents and have a wonderful night with your dear people. Merry xmas! :D**

**...**

**ohhh and how can i forgot the mangaa!!!!! i caaaaant wait to know whats going to happen next! pein crushed Konoha and Naruto is coming back! this is getting better and better.**


	12. Regrets

**' Sasuke's thoughts' **

_'Sakura__'s thoughts'_

'Other people thoughts'

**...**

**Chapter 12: ****Regrets.**

**...**

"Karin, are you sure you really want to do this? This is serious, we are going to get in so much trouble" Amy whispered in a frighten voice, she can't let Shizune sensei hear them or they would have detention, but maybe detention was a better punishment than all the trouble they would be after what Karin was about to do.

"No one will know if you shut your mouth" Karin furrowed her brows throwing a glare at Amy's direction. "Look… if you don't want to do this, is already too late. No matter what there's no turning back now. Everything is ready to get rid of that stupid pink hair slut."

"But Karin I don't-"

"And if you betray me remember that you will go down with me" Karin said in a threaten tone, sending death glares to Sakura. "Are you going to do this Amy?"

She really doesn't want to do this; she knows this is going too far. She sent a glare towards Sakura; if she never came to this school Karin wouldn't the bitch as she is now.

"Yes, I am going to"

"I need you to start the plan today, and you better do it right"

Amy just nodded, there was not turning back now, Sakura Haruno… you're screwed.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

**-x-**

Finally lunch time, I was walking to the cafeteria, while searching for Sakura. She hadn't talked to me since biology, we had math together but she hardly turned to look at me.

Maybe she was mad at me. Aaagh damn hormones make me do stupid things.

After math we had different classes so I hope we can talk at lunch. I was still walking when I felt my cell phone vibrate on my pocket. I had two text messages.

**From : Itachi**

'_Otouto it seems this Christmas we wont be alone, so prepare yourself._

_PS. Next time when I called you more than 50 times I guess that's a good sign for you to answer the damn phone.' _

I glared at Itachi's message, I was about to reply but I decided to worry about that later, I needed to find Sakura. Itachi could wait. I quickly checked the second message I had.

**From: M****om**

'_Sasuke darling I tried to call you in the morning why didn't you pick up the phone? __I have wonderful news! We are going to spend Christmas at home! So I hope you are not making plans because your father wants to talk to you. I miss you so much and I love you. Oh and Sasuke… enjoy school.'_

I reread the message over and over again. Why didn't she call again instead of writing like 10 messages in one? She really is patient.

'_I hope you are not making plans because your father wants to talk to you'_ I raised a brow, what does father wants to talk to me?... I don't know how long it will take. I just hope they are good news…

I finally got to the cafeteria but there was not a single trace of pink hair. I watched Naruto waving at me he was sitting with Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru. I started to walk towards their table when someone bumped into me.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun, I-I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Hn" it was Amy, her face was red from embarrassment, she quickly bent down to pick some things she had dropped and left in a hurry. **'Weird'** I thought, usually she would have started to talk non stopping about how I should go out with her. Of course when Karin is not around. 'It's better this way'

"Teme! Where is Sakura-Chan?" 'I wish I could know'

"How should I know dobe?"

"She was with you in the last class!"

"Yes, but not anymore"

"Why not?" Naruto always makes unnecessary questions.

"It's not like she has to be with me all the time just because we are in the same classes"

"But you guys are friends, in fact you and Sakura are very close… more close than just friends I would say. Tell teme! Is there something more? Do you really care about Sakura Chan?" he whispered the last part leaning closer just for me to hear it… in fact TOO close that I felt he was invading my private space. I was very uncomfortable … and mad.

"Just shut up Naruto do you think I even care about her?" I spat mad… and annoyed. Naruto's face turned pale and he was staring firmly behind me and so the rest of the table.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan" he whispered in a very audible voice. I turned to see her with her face full of hurt.

"I –I'm sorry Ino I remembered that I forgot something in my room"

"Sakura wait" but Ino couldn't say anything more, Sakura gave Ino her tray of food and dashed away from the cafeteria. "_Asshole_" Ino said to me with one of her glares, she was about to leave when Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Stay here" he said giving her a meaningful look, she didn't say anything but took the seat next to him without arguing back.

"You crossed the line teme" Naruto was angry too. I glared at him, this was his fault if only he wasn't so annoying.

"Shut up dobe" and I left.

As soon as I was out of the cafeteria I started to run as fast as I can, I needed to find Sakura. I am so stupid, Why the hell I said that? Stupid Naruto this was his entire fault, if only he wasn't so fucking annoying I would never said that.

Fuck. First the kiss, that wasn't really a kiss but almost was a kiss, made things already awkward between us, and now this! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Way to go Sasuke!. I got to Sakura's room in no time, thankfully being on the soccer team was helpful. I knocked the door but no one answered.

I'm not moving until I speak with her.

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

-x-

I entered the cafeteria right after Sasuke. Thank god he didn't notice me, I was really confuse about the almost kiss we were going to share, but I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

"Hey are you okay?" Ino startled me from my thoughts. We were grabbing something to eat.

"uh? Oh yeah Ino" I said faking a smile and grabbing a sandwich. I wasn't really fine but I wasn't bad either, I was just… confused. Did he want to kiss me? Or it was just the proximity between our bodies?

"You are spacing out or something, I was talking to you but you were just giving me robotic answers!" she crossed her arms in front of her, I knew she was concerned about me. "Are you okay? We could talk" maybe that's a good idea. We were walking towards the table where the gang was sitting.

"Well… I don't know how to start but I –!"

"But you guys are friends, in fact you and Sakura are very close…" I heard Naruto speaking to none other than Sasuke, he whispered something else on his ear so I couldn't hear but whatever he said it made Sasuke really mad.

"Just shut up Naruto do you think I even care about her?" -CRASH- I guess that was the sound of my heart. And here I was thinking that maybe… just maybe he did care more than what he showed.

Everyone was now looking at me and then he turned with a shocked expression when he realized I was the one behind him. I felt something wet prickled my eyes.

"um Ino I-I forgot something i-in my room" I told Ino and gave her my tray of food I didn't look back, I just needed to get away from here… from him.

I was running as fast as I never imagine I could run before and I was still fighting the tears that threaten to run out.

Damn Sasuke. Damn him for making me feel this way,

Damn him for kissing me even when it was an accident,

Damn him for not saying anything to me,

Damn him for saying that he doesn't care about me,

And damn him for making me love him.

When I stepped in my room all the tears found their way down my face. I should have known, I'm not beautiful, I'm not even especial, and why would he want to befriend me? No… scratch that… why did he try to kiss me if he doesn't even care about me? Damn him for lying to me… I trusted him when he told me we were friends. A knock on the door scared me, someone was really trying to knock it off.

"Sakura open the door I know you are there" hell I don't want to see anyone right now, and here is the last person I want to talk to… just great!. I wasn't in the mood to talk him (but mostly it was the fact that I didn't want him to see me crying)

"Come on Sakura open the damn door!" he yelled, obviously mad. Well he can kiss my a- "NOW!"

Humph. What the heck is wrong with him?! I'm the one who should be pissed not the other way around! And now he is banging at my door screaming at me? I cleaned my face with the back of my hand and walk to the door, I was about to open it but my hand stood on the handle unmoving and I tried to put all my anger on my voice.

"What the hell do you want? Go away!" I spat as a single tear slide down my cheek, which I quickly took off with my hand, and I realized my voice broke in the last sentence.

He stood quiet for a long time, and that made me thought that maybe he had left. I rested my forehead on the door and I heard when he gave a desperate grunt, but maybe I was wrong it has to be more an annoyed grunt.

"Sakura _please_ open the door… I need to explain"  
"don't worry, all is clear… I don't think you need to explain I got it clear, you don't care about me thank you now _leave_!" and I started to sob again at the last word.  
"Sakura … I-I… AGH!... please…I just…look…we… -sigh-" I heard his voice nearer as if he was supporting himself on the door as well. I waited for him to talk.  
"I am sorry" I started to sob harder "I didn't mean to-"  
"yeah _right_, cause you know? It really felt like you meant it"

"NO! Sakura just open the damn door" he said frustrated.

"Suit yourself outside"

"Sakura I know I shouldn't have said that, I just say it because Naruto was annoying the hell out of me as he usually does! I- I c-care about you" his voice turned soft when he said he cared about me.

I hesitated before opening the door. There he was, standing in all his Uchiha glory, his regret Uchiha glory.

"If you really care you wouldn't have said even if it was a lie." My voice was barely above a whisper. "Is it going to be like this every time Naruto annoys you? You will end up telling hurtful things to me?"

"I really care about you" he looked like he really meant it, but I was too mad and crushed to let him get his way, but I choose to not say anything. "Sakura, I just don't care about you… in fact I think…I …ummm…I –"

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?" My blonde girl friend was striding towards us. "If you are trying to hurt Sakura's feelings again I swear I'll kick your sorry little butt" Great. He was about to say something important, but thanks to my blonde pig-friend I won't be able to know now.

"Calm down Ino" I told her "Sasuke was just apologizing" Ino's eyes turned to Sasuke with a questioning look, but stood quiet.

"Hn. I just needed to let you know that I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" he said that with a serious tone but his eyes still held regret. I know he didn't mean it, I know how annoying Naruto can turn out to be, but I don't want to say things are okay when I don't feel like it. He left and Ino and I stood outside our room.

"He really did it" Ino said gaping at Sasuke's retreating form. I didn't realize I was still looking at him when Ino started talking.

"Did what?" I asked arching a brow.

"Apologize! I mean you are the first girl, NO! The first person he ever offers an apology!"

"You are overreacting pig"

"Seriously Sakura I mean he never says sorry to ANYONE! Not even when he throws at you bubblegum and makes you cut your beautiful long hair" she had a mad face. Did he make Ino cut her hair with bubblegum?

"What?"

"Uh oh nothing, nothing!" she said moving her hands in front of her. "What I mean forehead Sasuke holds to much ego to apologize so this means something for sure"

"But that doesn't help him erase what he said" I said walking to my room. I heard Ino whispering "stubborn girl" before she followed me.

Ino kept me company for the rest of the day and we talked about a lot of things. Even thought I didn't want to talk about Sasuke again, Ino told me how I should have accepted his apology seen that coming from him was a big deal. And truth be told… now I felt like I overreacted, after all he said he cared. But I guess I'll wait to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

x-x-

Damn Ino! She is so… so… inopportune. And just when I was about to tell Sakura that I… like her.

But every time I'm about to say or show her my feelings someone has to get in the way and it's frustrating! First Karin and now Ino, are they conspiring against me or what? Damn. Why did I have to say those mean things? And she didn't forgive me. Doesn't she realize that I never apologize? To anyone! It's hard for me… and of course is not a thing of my ego. Not at all.

When I got to my room Naruto was already there making some ramen. I sat on the table and without turn his head back to me he started to talk.

"You better had apologize to Sakura-Chan teme, or I'll swear I'll make you beg her forgiveness"

"Hn. Already did it"

"WHA-AAAAH!" Naruto turned around all his body so fast that he dropped all the hot water on his hand, burning it. He quickly put his hand on cold water and I hit my head with my head with my hand annoyed.

"Moron" I said waiting for him to calm down.

"TEME! Are you telling the truth? You really apologize to Sakura? He gaped at me.

"Hn"

"Good… you were more than just a bastard today" Naruto's both brows turned downwards. "Why did you say that you don't care about her?" his voice was calm but full of confusion.

"I don't know dobe, I tend to say stupid things when I'm annoyed, you should know that by now, because you are usually the reason"

"Humph. Bastard. But you know? I can't believe you just apologized to her, this is something big!"

"Something big?" now was my turn to arch my brow.

"This means that you care a LOT for her. No wait. You just don't care about her. You LIKE her!" he said pointing to me with a huge grin on his face.

What the-? How does he know? I mean he is the dobe! The stupid blonde idiot knucklehead that was oblivious about Hinata's feelings for _him_!. I stood motionless and without saying a word.

"You do" he simply stated widening his grin.

"Hn. What if I do?" I said annoyed from his stupid grin. He laughed

"This means someone can take off that stick you have shove on you ass!" I glared. He chuckled.

"look teme! I think it's great! Sakura-Chan is a great girl, she is good for you… too good maybe" my glare intensified but this time it was sent to my fists. "hey Sasuke just kidding man" he said patting my back.

"Anyways I'm glad you two have made up things" my body tensed and he noticed. "'cause you two are ok now… right?" he asked hesitating.

"She didn't forgive me" My glare still present.

"Hum I see. Don't worry teme I'm sure she will, just give her time, after all tomorrow is a new day"

"hn. I hope so"

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

**-x-**

Next day I had almost all my classes with Sasuke, but I couldn't talk to him… yet, I have to wait for Kakashi sensei's class to be over. I wanted to tell him that he was forgiven, that his words hurt me so much but it did not matter anymore. But I couldn't find myself saying that to him.

At the end of Kakashi's class I felt a pair of eyes watching at my direction, and when I turned I noticed him staring at me. That until Naruto decided to stand in the middle and blocking our views. Hinata was waiting for me to leave for our next class and I followed without saying a word to Sasuke.

All day was the same. Every time I tried to talk to him someone stood in the way, either it was Karin and her troop of Sasuke's fangirls flirting to unluckily catch his attention, or Rock Lee trying to get me to go on a date with him after school, or Ino dragging me to hear her rambling about the latest gossips around the school.

Not even at lunch time we were able to talk, just for the little fact that he was not anywhere in sight. I thought first that maybe he was with Naruto, or maybe with Neji or Shikamaru but that was until I realized all of them were sitting in the usual table next to their girlfriends.

Naruto and Hinata were talking about a new ramen recipe that Hinata wanted to try out, Neji and Tenten talked about an upcoming soccer game and were betting on which team was going to win. Ino was fuming about some letters Shikamaru got from some girl named Temari. And I was silently eating my food with no one to talk to.

'_if only Sasuke was here__' _I thought suddenly feeling out of place.

I decided to skip the rest of the lunch and left to my next class physics. Sasuke should be there and luckily we can talk and I'll be able to assure him that things are fine between us.

The class quickly started and Sasuke never showed up. I was getting impatient, nervous and sad._ 'Could something have happened? What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if-?_' my thoughts stopped by the voice of Ibiki sensei.

"You will have to team up with the person I will assign to you and you will make an essay from page 150 to 155, the sooner you finish the sooner you may leave" he grabbed his list and started to make the teams of two people. The only person I talk to in this class is not present, I could endure it with anyone else at least is not with…

"Sakura Haruno and Karin -". Darn it. 'Calm down Sakura, just canalize all your anger and use it to write quickly that goddamn essay so you can leave fast' my inner self speaking in the other side of my head.

I didn't move from my place and I decided to better start reading all the pages. The chair in front of me moved and I knew who sat there without glancing at her.

"Nervous because Sasuke-kun isn't here little Sakura?" she said wearing that evil smirk of hers.

"Why should I? I don't need him to save me from you. I like to think is the other way around" the smirk expanded in my face but I still held my eyes in my notebook.

"You bitch" her mad tone suddenly changed for a confident one. "Yeah right. Why would he try to save you? He doesn't care about you, does he?" she chuckled and I felt my hand froze. My hand was gripping so tightly the pencil that it almost broke in two.

"I hit a spot I see"

I thought she didn't heard about what he said yesterday, but now she is rubbing it in my face.

"Ow poor Sakura, just don't cry, I don't want you to wet our work and also I don't want to explain sensei your stupid problems. After all why would Sasuke care about you when he has me to care? You are not worth of his time"

"Ha. At least he speaks to me instead of runaway from me" I said finishing my essay and standing up. "and by the way you should start working on your essay, its individual" her face lifted up to glare at me but I paid no mind and left the classroom smirking.

I was outside the school waiting for my next class, I was sending a text message to mom, I do it every time when I have free time. And I felt my phone vibrating.

"wow she responded quicker this time"

Sakura meet me in the park 2 blocks from school. See you after class.

But the number was not my mother's number, it was Sasuke's.

'_why would he wants to see me in the park?'_ I shrugged it off and after answering back my mom's message I darted to P.E.

Ino was already in the girls bathroom with Hinata, Tenten was there too, her class already finished.

I quickly showed them Sasuke's text message and they took a while rereading it a few times.

"D-do you think Sasuke-san wants t-to apologize?"

"he already did, but yeah, Sakura gave him a piece of his mind so maybe he is drowning in his own regret. So yeah… maybe he wants to apologize… again" Ino said.

"Sasuke apologizing? Wow that unbelievable. Its like Neji letting me touch his hair" Tenten said.

"What?" we gaped at her until we burst laughing. Who would have thought Neji was freak about his hair?

"I swear the guy cares more about his hair than me! Every time I do an extra effort to be a nice girlfriend and go all lovey dovey and grab a strand of his hair he glares at me until I retreat my hand! Only when he is a super very really good mood he lets me touch it"

"Which is never" Ino finished. And we broke into fits of laugh again.

We left when once we were ready but again Sasuke was neither in this class. And I was wishing that nothing would happen to him.

"At least Karin bitch is not here. Weird but I'm happy that we can spend a normal class without her growls" Ino leaned to whisper in my ear so Gai sensei couldn't hear us.

"okay girls and boys today you are going to first run 50 laps around the gym, but it has to be youthfully. If you are not youth enough you will run 100 laps got it?"

Did someone make Gai sensei angry or something? Today he was totally not youthful. Sadistic was the right word.

I had to run 100 laps because I wasn't being "youth enough" according to the weird men wearing a green spandex. I finished exhausted. My legs were killing me it was as if they were made from jelly, but I tried not to think about it, after all I needed to go and talk to Sasuke, and also I need to apologize too for acting a little bitchy to him yesterday.

Ino and Hinata wished me good luck before I left. The park was near, I just had to walk 2 blocks straight until I finally reach the park.

When I first stepped into the park I thought that Sasuke was going to be there waiting for me… but he wasn't. I waited 15 minutes before I decided to search for him. I spent another 15 minutes looking for him. I was hungry, tired, angry and sad. All at the same time. The only though in my mind was 'he stood me up'. But a voice behind me drew me back to earth.

"You're finally here…"

* * *

**finally! it has to come 2009 for me to upload this! i know i said i would update soon but damn i never thought i would be so busy in vacations! all my family came and it was really awesome i had a blast! i barely sleep all this time and then my mom got me a job without me knowing and just when the chapter was ready to be upload my dad forgot to pay the damn internet service and i was uncommunicated _**

** it was horrible. but now no worries the chap is here and i hope you like it :D **

**and thanks to ****GisIzzy**** you are a big help, i dont know what i would do without you! and i hope we can collaborate soon =) **

**oh btw. happy late new year :$ i hope your wishes come true. **

**oh and i cant hold it anymore! the new chapter of the manga was AWESOME! naruto kick ass! i have a new respect for him! lol if you havent seen it you HAVE TO! **

**well take care guys and review review review ;D**


	13. Care

**yeah i update soon! enjoy chapter 13 :D**

* * *

**' Sasuke's thoughts' **

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

'Other people thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****Care**

**.-**

**-x-**

**Sasuke PoV:**

**-x-**

This freaking day was exasperating. I searched for my damn cell phone everywhere but it was as if it would have been swallowed by the earth. I got 10 minutes to get to class so I decided to leave.

The day was hell. I couldn't get Sakura out of my mind. First she caught me staring at her and then my stupid knucklehead friend stood in the way between us blocking our stares. She still held that hurtful look but at least she seemed more calmed, and I dare to say… willing to talk to me. She watched how she tried to get near me, but someone always stood in the way. First Karin and my fangirls, then Rock Lee trying to get her on a date, the never of that bushy brows, and Ino interrupted too.

At lunch time I decided to go and search for my cell again. I didn't care about the phone much, I mean, I can buy another whenever I want but something was bugging me. Yesterday I had it with me, I am an organized person and I know it was inside my pants pocket but it was not there. I searched in every place I could have left it, but still no sign of it.

I was walking to physics class until some brown haired girl started to talk to me. She was blushing and flirting as the rest of the girls in this school, except from _her_.

"Uchiha-kun, Shizune sensei asked me to give you a message" she said while twisting her hair around her finger. I lifted my brow waiting for her to speak. "she told me to tell you that she needs to talk to you" why didn't she say that she needed to talk to me since the beginning? Dumb girl.

"hn."

"Uchiha-kun would you like to go-?"

"No" and I left to Shizune's office. Not the infirmary, after all she is the principal's assistant. When I got there she wasn't there.

"Are you looking for Shizune sensei?" another teacher named Genma asked me. I nodded.

"just wait for her. some girl was hit in the face with a basketball ball and it seems she broke her nose"

"Do I need to wait for her? I have a class to attend" I said in my impassive voice.

"She said she will excuse you from your class, wait for her" he took some books before leaving.

'**great now I missed physics'** –sigh- I thought maybe I could finally talk to Sakura at the end of the class but Shizune sensei was taking to long with the girl with broken nose.

"Sorry Sasuke I had a tough time with a girl who broke her nose" Shizune sensei said once she entered the office.

"Hn. Why do you need me?"

"oh yeah I had a phone call from your brother and he asked me to check on you"

"…why?"

"Well not check on you… just make sure that you are all right"

"Why Itachi wants to know that?"

"he said he was …worried about you… so are you feeling okay Sasuke? Have you been feeling ill? Do you have problems of any kind?".

'**Yeah I am fine even when the girl I like/love is mad at me because I said the most stupid thing ever and she listened and on top of all my freaking fangirls don't stop annoying me!'**

"I am fine"

"hmm okay, I'll talk to Ibiki to explain you were here"

I nodded my head and left the office. Why Itachi called Shizune to check on me? I still didn't get the reason. That was so… Itachi-ness.

"Uchiha-kun!" 'Great another fangirl "I kept walking, when she reached beside me she started to talk "someone is looking for you, he said to you will meet him in your bedroom" I throw a glance at her, she was blushing too, at least she wasn't flirting.

"Who is?"

"Your brother".

I strode to my bedroom and sooner I was there. I opened my door only to find him sitting on the couch.

"Itachi" I said with my stoic voice, but I let slip a little bit of annoyance.

"My, my Sasuke you hurt my feelings, do you have to be so … uncaring when we meet?" I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, unfortunately the kitchen and the living room where connected so he could watch my moves.

"Cut the crap." the annoyance in my voice grew.

"that's not nice, isn't right for a brother to cheek on his lil' bro?" he said with that stupid smirk.

"Hn. Last time I checked you never had time, at all"

"Oh don't be sad otouto, I know you miss me" I turned to glare at him, Itachi and his stupid jokes.

"Look I wouldn't be here if you have answered your phone, you should know that 120 missed calls means I need to talk to you" and now he glared at me.

"When did you call?"

"I've spent all the morning trying to get you."

"And why is so important to talk that you have to come to my school?" he raised his brow confuse at me.

"You should know, you asked me to come"

"Why would I need you to come?" my eyes narrowed. 'What the f-? What is he talking about?'

"I don't know you try to tell me" he said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he searched for something inside his pockets until he took his phone.

"That's why I came" he handed me the phone and I watched skeptically the screen, it was a message… from me.

**

* * *

**

**From: Sasuke **

_Itachi come to school. Quick._

* * *

'**What the fuck is this?'**

"I was wondering what could be so important for you to ask me to come, so I called you… a lot…" I felt him sending glares at me but I was too busy eyeing the message. "but you never picked your damn phone. Seriously Sasuke I don't know why you need one when you don't use it…that's why I called Shizune sensei to check if there was anything wrong with you, but she took too long so I decided to come". He explained but he was rather confused as I was.

"I didn't send anything to you. In fact I lost my stupid phone since this morning… I think"

"That makes me feel so unwanted" he said acting as if he was hurt by my answer.

"Shut up Itachi"

"So who do you think it was? And why did he send me a text message to come?"

"How can I know?" I said frustrated. Somehow this bugging feeling was increasing minute by minute, but I can't find the reason.

"Something is not right"

"Yeah, I know" I was glaring at nothing in particular until his voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"I have to go, I need to attend to a business meal and I can't be late…I hope this is nothing to worry about" he said walking to the door but stopped when he reached the handle. "Take care Otouto" he said with a serious expression before stepping out of the room.

Something is not okay, why would someone want my phone? Why would he send a message to Itachi? And why did he tell him to come? Anyone but my fangirls would want to have my phone but I can't understand why would they want Itachi here? Damn. I was having a headache and now it was late, P.E must be over by now. I lay on the couch for a while before I decided to go to eat something, after all I skipped lunch and I was starving.

I found Naruto and the guys on their way to the cafeteria, Gai sensei made Shikamaru clean the gym for his lack of youth and the guys helped him with his task that's why they were late to lunch. At least I wouldn't be eating alone like a moron.

When we entered the cafeteria I notice the way Ino and Hinata were looking at me. ino lifted his brow and Hinata seemed to be looking for someone, definitively not Naruto, because he was beside me.

"W-where is Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Why is not she with you? Did you two finish talking?" Ino said raising her brow, her stare fixated on me. What was she talking about? Can this day get more confuse?

"What are you talking about Ino? her stare become into a glare and she stood up from her sit screaming at me.

"you were supposed to be waiting for her! Uchiha Sasuke how could you stood her up?!"

"What the hell! Would you mind explaining I don't know what you are talking about" I raised my voice too. I was mad now. I felt as if someone was trying to takeaway the role of Sasuke, my role…

"How can you act as if you don't know anything? You send her a message to meet you in the park two blocks from here after classes were over. Why did you do it if you were going to stand her up?" she said slamming her hands on the table "you are winning the award of bastard of the month, not that you had already won it before" she said mad.

I could feel everybody staring in our direction.

"What? How long since she left?" a slammed my hands on the table too. And I could see perfectly Ino's murderous glares.

"Long enough for her to know that you stood her up" I dashed out of there and I could faintly hear Ino screaming profanities at me, but I didn't give a damn. All I care about was the pink haired girl waiting in the park alone.

Now everything makes sense, someone stole my phone to send a message to Sakura, to make her believe that it was me and at the same time putting distractions in my way so I couldn't find out whatever this person was planning. This is a trap made for Sakura. That's why Itachi was called to come here, to distract me and to give this person some time, so Sakura and I couldn't cross paths and ruin whoever's plan. Fuck. I have to find her before its too late.

* * *

-x-

**Sakura's PoV**

x-x

"Finally you are here" I turned around but it wasn't the voice nor the face of the boy I was expecting. It was a boy with light dark hair and black eyes, lean and tall but his evil smirk was frightening.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away two steps.

"This is the girl Zaku? Tch. I thought it was going to be someone who looked… bitchier" said another voice behind me. His face was all bandaged and it gave me creeps.

"Ha. Maybe she doesn't look like one, but I'm sure she is one." A girl with long black hair in a low ponytail said.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound strong.

"We just want to have fun with you, I wouldn't want to hurt someone as pretty as you but too bad business is business" the first boy reply.

'_Business?' _I was so scared, these people wanted to hurt me and I was alone somewhere in the park, the girls must be thinking I am with Sasuke. This was a trap. And even though I was praying for my knight in shining armor to come and save me from my distress, I knew he will never show up.

The guy named Zaku got too near me and I kicked him in the… well, where the sun doesn't shine. I started to run, but I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to, I was still tired from P.E., and then I felt a hand gripped the back of my shirt making me fell backward.

"Where do you think you are going?" the girl said and started to pull my hair and I couldn't get free. The tears were escaping my eyes and I froze when she took out a little knife and put it in my throat, I stood motionless on the floor not moving a single bit.

"Don't you think she needs a haircut guys?" the girl told them and they just chuckled.

"Please don't" I said between sobs and then I watched how a few strands of my pink hair fell.

"There… doesn't she look better?" she said sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"You are being too nice, Kin" the boy with bandages spoke. " I guess I have to take care of you now" he said kneeling in front of me.

"No… I will" Zaku said.

"Ha whatever" she said and throw me to the floor and I tried to block the fall with my arms which felt like they were burning.

"Get up" but I couldn't move I felt too tired. "I said get up" he said in a scarier tone and I gave a yelp when I felt my body being lifted upwards by two hands.

"I don't know why you mean a menace for that girl when you are weak, but surely she is weaker than you because for some reason she is paying us" and he threw me against the floor and I hit my back and my head, my body ached and my eyes were numbing.

Someone was standing in front of me I looked up to see him with the angriest look I ever seen on his face.

"Sakura who did this to you" he came, with him here I couldn't help but feel safe no matter what. My knight in shining armor, the boy I was thinking about all the time came to my rescue.

"S-Sasuke, y-you came" and I felt my eyelids closing succumbing into darkness.

...

..

.

When I opened my eyes I was in a white room, obviously in a hospital.

"how do you feel?" said a voice beside my bed.

"like someone just beaten up?" I said with a painful smile.

"Hn" I turned to look his serious expression, obviously he wasn't amuse at my answer. I stare at him and he stare back, his eyes held worry and care. I guess now I'm able to decode what he feels through his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I kept quiet, totally surprised by what he had said. It was the second time he apologized in two days, I guess is a record. "This is my entire fault".

_'His fault?'_

"Sasuke don't be fool, of course this is not you-"

"It is" he interrupted me looking straight into my eyes, he was mad. "This was all Amy's fault, she managed to steal my phone to send you that message, and she planned all of this" his bangs hiding his eyes and his hands clenched into fists.

"How did you know it was Amy?" seriously Amy? This is something that Karin would do not Amy… she doesn't has the brain to plan all of this.

"I managed to let them slip that information" a small smirk gracing his face. '_So he fought! And against three people!_' My eyes widened with worry.

"Wait are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I said trying to sit right but he pushed me gently back.

"You're the one in a hospital bed and you worry about me?" his smirk grew a bit bigger with amusement.

"Sor-"

"Don't even dare to say it" he cut me off. "You're here because of me" he adverted his gaze somewhere else away from my face.

"Sasuke" and I place my hand on his. "I'm fine, I didn't broke anything, I just passed out, its okay thanks to you, and its not your fault" I said even if we knew that it was a little bit his fault, because his jealous fangirls couldn't stand me being around him.

Next thing I knew, Sasuke was hugging me gently in his arms.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again" and his gesture made my eyes watery and I hugged him back. '_He really cares_'

Next day we could finally return to our homes, but I wasn't so thrill to come back.

Of course I wanted to see mom, I missed her so much but the idea of not seeing my friends every day… and specially Sasuke, made me feel sad.

Amy was sent home earlier as punishment, sadly they couldn't kick her out because there was no proof that she did it.

Naruto was eagerly explaining how everyone followed Sasuke, but Sasuke being faster, they couldn't catch sooner with him.

"...And when we arrived Sasuke had already broke two arms of the guy named Zaku and when the other guys notice we were there and he wasn't alone they run away like chickens" I was choked at this part, no one mentioned Sasuke ripping apart the boy's arms.

"I never have seen Sasuke so mad in my whole life" Naruto said more to himself. "But now you know he cares about you, right Sakura-Chan?" his said wearing that grin of his and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Yes, he does".

-x-

The first couple of days before Christmas I was really bored, of course I was happy to be back home again and how mom was spoiling me with my favorite food and giving me presents. But I guess I gotten used to be around my friends 24/7 and I really missed them.

I talked to the girls every day, and we even went to the mall to buy some Christmas presents, Naruto, Neji and even Shikamaru went with us, sadly Sasuke couldn't go he had some business to attend with his brother. In fact I still haven't heard anything from him, and that's what saddens me more.

Luckily my good mood was back when we start to plan our Christmas party, everyone would be at my house after spending some time with their families.

Naruto took me home that day when we finish shopping, and I thought about Sasuke, everyone knew but him.

"Hey Naruto, could you tell Sasuke to come to the party?"

"Sure, but why don't you tell him?" he said giving me a look that made me blush.

"Umm he never got his phone back and I don't have his number"

"Hand me your cell phone" I had a doubtful look on my face but I gave him my phone anyways. He started to type quickly and then flipped it close to give it back.

"This is his new number, call him, text message him whatever you want. If I'll do it he is most likely to hung up on me or delete my message" he said laughing.

I stared at Sasuke's new number on the screen but his voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Of course if it's you he will answer you quickly." He finished grinning. "See ya!" and he left me standing in front of my house.

When I stepped inside my room I was wondering if I should call him or send him a message. I was dying to hear his voice but what was I going to say? I haven't talk to him in a while and I was sure I would start talking nonsense. So I decided for the second option.

My fingers quickly moved until I finally pressed the send button. I lay on my bed, excited for the first time in a long time about Christmas Eve until I fall asleep.

* * *

**hey guys! i hope you like this chapter i change it a lot of times but i like the final result. this was suppoused to be with the last chap but it was going to be reaaally long.**

**And im planning a new sasusaku story. here is a little summary:**

_Summary: _

_Sasuke asked me to marry him, Me! not Karin or one of his stupid fangirls. We are really good friends but even thought I know he doesn't love me back and that the only reason was because he just want me to help him restore his clan I said yes. I still love him. but what will happen when he knows that maybe I won't be able to bear his child? probably he will leave me and I can't bear with the idea of him leaving me again. what am I suppoused to do?_

**this summary suck i know, but i promise the story will be so much better. i am already working on chapter one and a few chapters next, but i still want to finish this story first. but lets see what's going to happen. **

**review please and tell me what you think of my upcoming story :)**


	14. Christmas

**...**

**Chapter 14: Christmas.**

**...**

**Christmas day**

**Sasuke PoV.**

-x-

I woke up by the sound of my new phone alarm.

'_MERRY CHRISTMAS TEME! =D'_

Hn. Note to self. Don't let Naruto get near my stuff again... ever.

I shut the alarm off and then I notice I had one new message. I swear if its one of those stupid jokes Naruto sends on Christmas I will kick his blonde ass. But it wasn't from Naruto it was from Sakura.

I felt as if the phone had take a long time to show what she wrote.

No, I wasn't desperate to know what she wrote, not after knowing nothing, not seeing her pink weird hair, not listening to her annoying sweet voice for a week. no… not at all.

'damn cheap phone'

* * *

**From: Sakura.**

Hey Sasuke! Long time no see huh? I just wanted to remind you about the party 2morrow.

I hope you can come. It'll be so much fun. Merry xmas =).

Sakura.

* * *

For the first time in a long time a small smile found its way trough my face.

I went down to have breakfast but all the maids were busy preparing everything for my parent's arrival so I just took a bowl of cereal.

"Otouto, did you fall off your bed? You woke up earlier than I expected"

"Hn. Dobe's fault."

"did he put your alarm again?"

"Hn" I reply nodding.

"Typical him, you shouldn't let him near your stuff" as if I didn't know it.

"Anyways… Are you ready for tonight?"

"That depends on what I should be prepared for." I said while putting the spoon with cereal on my mouth.

"I'm just asking… after all dad will be here and you know how unpredictable he is"

"Should I have a reason to be worried?" **'He knows something I don't'.**

"n-no, what makes you think he is planning something?" he stuttered so it's obvious he was lying.

"I never said he was planning something" I reply raising my brow.

"well you sound as if you think he is planning something" itachi's voice came back to normal but his eyes narrowed a bit.

"You are not telling me something" I said as a matter of fact.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sasuke but even if I knew I'm not in the position to tell you, anyways you will find out tonight… sorry but I gotta go" he grabbed his car keys. "see you at dinner otouto"

**'he totally knows something'**

But what could that be? Knowing that I can expect anything from father.

* * *

**Later that night. **

-x-

"teme! You have to go to Sakura's party! So you better be there on your own or I'll drag your ass with me" Naruto yelled through the phone and I have to put it away from my ear. How can someone be so noisy?

"dobe shut up, your giving me a heartache, I never said I wasn't going to go, I told you that maybe I would be late"

"I know but Couldn't you just tell your parents to dismiss you earlier today?"

"you know how my father is, and also he wants to talk to me it will be… difficult"

"yeah I guess" I heard him sigh in the other side of the line. "do you know what he wants to talk?"

"no, Itachi knows something but he didn't say a word to me" I said kind of annoyed.

"Hmm, well I hope it will be good news at least" I heard my door opened after someone knocked it three times.

"Sasuke-sama your parents have arrived, they expect you to join them in the living room" one of our butlers said. I nodded and he left my room quietly.

"dobe I got to go"

"okay teme but you better not use your parents as an excuse to not go because I swear I'll make Itachi tell me the truth so I can kick your ass" I smirked.

"Ha, as if you could, see you later dobe" and I hung up on him.

I left my room to meet my parents. My mom was standing in front of dad and she had an uneasy look on her face. Dad was sitting in one small sofa with his back at me. As soon as I stepped in the room my mom's face changed into a big smile.

"Sasuke dear" she walked gracefully to give me one big hug. "I missed you so much"

"hi mother, I missed you too" yeah I miss my mom, who wouldn't after spend like four months without seeing her?

"Sasuke" my dad's firm voice echoed inside the room and I bowed to show him respect

"Father" somehow this is the only show of affection –respect- between us. Now that I think of it, I never have had any hug from him since I have memory.

"how have you been, Itachi and you?" yeah, Itachi comes always first.

"fine"

"Is he doing a good job in the company?" **'oh yeah sure, great job. That bastard is always lacking from work, that lazy ass is always here instead of going to work'**.

"Of course" I nodded but I was mentally rolling my eyes.

"Sasuke son I need to discuss something with you" that's my dad for you, always going straight to the point. I notice my mom tensed before speaking.

"Darling why don't we wait for later, dinner should be ready by now"

"Mikoto we have enough time before dinner, and also Itachi is not here yet, you wouldn't want to start before he arrives" his cold voice made mom shut instantly. I could tell by her look that this was going to be bad. Really bad.

"Son, as you know your mother and I have been taking care of 3 different companies in Rain City, Sand City and Sound city and that's the reason why we barely spend time here, and you as heir of the Uchiha's, will one day take the lead in them"

I always knew that I would be running the companies along with Itachi , but why talk about this now? I still have to finish one more year of school and then college.

"that's why you need to be prepared…" he inhaled some air before speaking again "The company in Sound is broke and we need it to form new alliances with strong companies in that city, we need you to take care of it…"

"The company is broke?"

"and also the principal of sound high, Orochimaru, told me that they would give you priorities if you join them, and useful classes like business management that will help you to restore our company" he finished ignoring my question.

"But dear I think Sasuke is doing just fine with his grades here, he is a wonderful student, and he never gets in trouble -"

"No, he lacks acknowledgements, look at Itachi he was straight A student, no one has ever had a better record than him. Not even you" he said while his eyes were boring into mine and my fist unconsciously clenched.

I hated this, this was the single reason I hate when my parents, or more like 'dad' was here. I hate the fact that he always finds something where Itachi is far better than me, it made me feel like I was a black point in the rice, like I was doing always the wrong thing.

"That's why you'll be leaving to Sound City after winter vacations are over"

"WHAT?! Why? School isn't over yet so why should I go so soon?" my brows knitted together as I raised my voice, I knew I was being un-respectful to him, but hell I was pissed. Why doesn't he let me do my own choices?

"Don't dare to raise your voice at me, the sooner you leave the best would be for your future and our companies" all he thinks about is the stupid company and money.

"I don't want to go" my cold stoic voice back.

"Don't be un-respectful Sasuke"

"Sorry, allow me to correct myself… I won't go"

"You don't have another choice"

"I don't care" I said turning to leave the room until his voice stopped me again.

"If you don't go I wont have another option than to arrange a marriage to save our company" his emotionless voice made me stop in my track.

"WHAT?!" I yelled but this time it wasn't just me, but my mom's choked voice too.

"Uchiha Fugaku who gave you the right to make that kind of decision?" my mom screamed with her hands on her hips demanding for an answer.

"I'm his father, and I have fully right on him" he said with his eyes still fixated on me.

"You are taking this too far and also you are rushing the things! Sasuke is just a boy, he can't get married so soon… and that's so… old. And all of this for the company is too much Fugaku he has the right to choose whom he is going to marry with" At least someone is supporting me, but it seems nothing that she says is going to change his mind, his stoic face never flinched at my mother's outburst.

"Sasuke has to start to make his own decisions, so now is the moment to do so. Now tell me what did you choose son? Leaving or getting married?"

"I won't leave…" I said striding to the door and before I could step outside the room I started talking again "and don't even think I'll get marry with some stupid girl I don't even know" I opened the door only to find Itachi standing outside.

"Where are you going otouto, is dinner ready?" he asked me but I was at the door by then.

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

**...**

I was checking my reflection in the mirror. I was finally done changing and I was waiting for my friends to arrive. I am really excited for tonight, what can I say? I feel really optimistic, like something good is going to happen or maybe is the fact that mom is acting cheerfully, and that's something good.

Usually she spends this day all sad and is easy to tell that the smiles she flashes at you are fakes. But since I told her that we wouldn't be alone at Christmas she has acted as hyper as Naruto. And all I can say is I'm happy.

Maybe all we needed this past years was some kind of other people company, since dad's death.

"Sakura you look beautiful" Mom said when I entered the kitchen.

"thanks mom, you too" I said winking my eye at her making her laugh. "do you need help?"

"oh no, don't worry I'm almost done honey" she said as she placed some food in the oven. "When are your friends going to come?"

"They said they would be here after spending some time with their families, I guess we will be waiting a little more"

"Oh I see" I stood there watching her cooking until she spoke again.

"You know Sakura? I'm really happy that you have invited your friends over, this way I can get to know them better, and also is good for us… for you" she wore a real smile on her face, not the fakes she used to give on this day.

"mom" I whispered but she didn't seem to hear me.

"I know in the past years Christmas wasn't a pleasure date for you, and I didn't help much, did I? but I guess it's time to move forward… I am so sorry It took me a long time to realize this" I walked to give her a hug.

"it's okay mom" I told her and she gave me a sweet smile.

This Is the Christmas I wanted. a Christmas where mom would be smiling and not crying.

"Sakura dear could you open the door?"

"Huh?"

"Someone is knocking at the door"

"Oh right" I guess I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the knocking sound. "Coming!" I yelled before opening the door.

My eyes widened a bit fraction, the last person I was expecting to arrive first but the one I wanted to see the most.

"Sa-Sasuke… you came" I pointed him with my finger.

"you know? Pointing at people is rude Sakura…and are you planning on leaving me outside all night or what?" he said with his beautiful smirk that I missed so much.

"Oh sorry, he he, come in" I cleared the entrance way for him to walk in.

* * *

**Normal pov**

-x-

Sakura's house was nice and elegant, it was not too big but small either. The world that could describe it better was 'cozy' or so Sasuke thought.

"Sakura dear who was it? Oh hi!" Sakura's mother greeted the boy when she caught sight of him.

"Mom this is Sasuke Uchiha"

"is a pleasure to meet you miss" he said bowing his head.

"Such a charming gentlemen, the pleasure is all mine" she said with a smile on her face while she stole a glance at her daughter who was unconsciously looking at said boy.

"okay I guess I need to hurry with the food, feel yourself at home Sasuke" and darted to the kitchen with a grin on her face that no one noticed.

"I didn't expect you to be so early, Naruto told me your parents were here and that you would arrive late"

"Hn"

"What happened? Your parents didn't come?" she notice the somber look that appeared on his face.

"Hn. They did"

"then why are you here this early?"

"I … didn't like the food" **'lame answer'** he thought.

"Sasuke that's not a good reason" she said quirking her brow upward and he sighed in a tired manner as he took a sit on the sofa next to him.

"I didn't want to be there" he said in a low voice as he closed his eyes. Sakura's eyes went wide with worry and sat down beside him.

"what happened?" Sasuke hide his clenched hands inside his pockets and his face was downcast with his bangs covering his eyes. he doesn't wanted to tell her or anyone… at least not now.

"I would prefer not to talk about it" …and absolutely he doesn't want to tell her.

Sakura was about to say something, but she decided not to, after all this is Sasuke and he hardly expresses himself.

She wanted to know so badly what was going on, but she couldn't push him, this would only lead to make him leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be here" she answered with a small smile that made him look up to her face. "When you want to talk about it I'll be here, and I promise you that I will try to help you in anything I can Sasuke-kun"

For a minute he thought she was going to beg him to tell her what was wrong but she just offered him her support. And he was grateful for that.

He has to think of something to make his dad change his mind… or in the worst case scenario then he would have to pick a choice.

"Thank you Sakura" she just kept smiling as always.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV**

"so how are your vacations so far?" I was grateful that she changed our conversation I wanted to forget about everything related with my dad.

"lame, yours?" I answered with my smirk, my good mood returning to me.

"better than yours, that's for sure" she said sticking out her tongue. "you should have go to the mall with us yesterday it was so much fun"

"my stupid brother dragged me to the company he said it was 'father's orders' " I quoted with my fingers.

"that's a shame. Well to tell the truth the mall wasn't that fun… it could have been better"

"then why did you say it was so much fun?" I threw her a mocking glare.

"I was trying to make you feel bad for not going with us"

"oh my, I feel so wanted" note the sarcasm in my voice. She chuckled.

"to be honest it' would have been more fun if you have gone" was she blushing? Or maybe it was me blushing at her comment, it made me happy.

"Oh yeah, it's more fun with me around"

"yeah you are the soul of the gang" and she burst in fits of laughter, and I just… chuckled.

She stopped just to look at me with her face full of astonishment and her finger pointing at me.

"Did you just chuckle?"

"yeah, so?"

"I wanted to make sure it was you, I thought It was my imagination." I raised my brow confused at her answer. "oh you know it's true! you never chuckled, laugh and hardly smile"

"So?" she dropped her hand and her astonished face turned into a big grin.

"It's nice to hear you can chuckle too"

"hn" I smiled. If only she knew I only do this when I am with her.

"Sakura dinner is ready… do you want to eat now?" Sakura's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" my stomach betrayed me suddenly as it grunted. I felt so embarrassed when she giggled at the action.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes" she took my hand and led me to the table. I felt an electric rush on my skin when she touched my hand. But it felt good… really good.

"And I bet you are going to like my mom's food"

The food looked really tasty. And it was indeed. Sakura's mom is a great cooker and I bet not even our chef could make the turkey as tasty as hers.

We spent the dinner talking, well… more like Ms. Haruno asking me about my family, school, things I like and the typical questions you do when you meet someone. Sometimes when I gave her short answers Sakura complement them.

Right there, I found out how much she knows about me, I bet not even Naruto knows me as well as her even if he knows me for longer than her. And that discover brought a smile on my face.

When we finished eating I gathered all the dirty dishes and put them in the kitchen sink before convincing Ms. Haruno to let us do the work, after all it was the polite thing to do. She made the food, we clean the dishes. Sakura told her we would take care of this and then she left us alone.

"You know Sasuke-kun? This is really nice of you" she said while I handed her a clean and wet dish so she could dry it with a rag.

"it's nothing"

"no really, I mean… I bet you never do this in your house, you have butlers and maids that take care of that, and coming here and do this… I don't know… says a lot of you"

"I already told you, it's nothing" I said throwing at her drops of soapy water.

"Hey!" and she imitated my action.

We kept our little struggle until the floor was so wet that made Sakura slide almost falling. I tried to grab her but ended up falling on top of her.

She was blushing, and surely I was too. But I didn't made a move to stand up, instead I did the otherwise.

I leaned down… slowly… almost touching her cherry lips…

"Wow guys! Sorry! We didn't know you were busy" I quickly stood up getting away from her after I offered her my hand so she could stand.

"Naruto shut up! W-we fell" Sakura said redder than before.

"yeah right guys" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up dobe"

"YOU SHUT UP TEME! You are just mad because I didn't let you finish –OUCH!- WHAT THE HELL?" I pounded him on the head… hard.

"for not stop blabbing you moron"

"you deserve that Naruto"

"Ow Sakura-chan you are being mean" he said pouting.

"hmph, anyways who let you in? I never heard you knocked the door"

"y-your mother let us in a-and she said you were h-here" Hinata responded this time.

Thank Kami Sakura's mom didn't enter trough the door or it would've been worst.

"Oh okay… and what took you so long? I thought you said you were going to be here early?" Sakura said turning now to Naruto.

"Oh yeah I was! But Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune went home to dinner and they took their pets Pakun, Kakashi's dog and Tonton, Tsunade's pig and they crapped all over the place and the stupid perv old man made me clean before leaving" he said crossing his arms in front of him angry.

"And did you clean_ everything_?" Neji asked this time.

"of course why do you ask?"

"dobe your room is so messy that I bet you couldn't even find where the crap was"

"hmph" he pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest ." My room is no that messy and I'm sure I cleaned everything"

"okay stop guys, enough talk about crap for tonight" tenten middle breaking my little fun.

"Where are Ino and Shikamaru?"

"they are on his way here"

* * *

**Sakuras PoV. **

**-x-**

Sooner, Shikamaru and Ino arrived, and even Rock Lee and Kiba came. The girls and I were chatting. Tenten was telling Ino all the details to Ino about when they found us, Sasuke and me in the kitchen almost…well… kissing.

"Sakura you naughty girl!" Ino told me excitedly.

"Ino stop, I told you guys it was an accident, we slipped!"

"yeah suuure"

"PIG SHUT UP!"

"t-that reminds me when we found Ino and Shikamaru i-in the janitor's closet making out"

"HINATA DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

"yeah who knew that lazy ass had it on him?"

"TENTEN STOP IT NOW!" a furiously red Ino was yelling while we burst laughing.

"At least I wasn't caught in a heated make out session with my boyfriend by his uncle" Ino said with an evil smirk.

"INO! I told you to never brought that memory up again!"

"YOU WHAT TENTEN?!" I screamed shocked. And Hinata giggled.

"Dad was so chocked, since that day he always knocks before entering a room to not find any surprises… especially when Tenten is at home" we burst into fits of laugh again except for a very red and annoyed Tenten.

The night was really nice. Everyone were talking, laughing and eating and just having a great time. Mom spend a while talking with some of my friends, until she said she was tired and was leaving to sleep.

The first to leave were Rock Lee and Kiba, followed by Tenten and Neji, saying that she still had to go to her grandma's house.

Ino was fighting to keep Shikamaru awake.

"Come on lazy ass! It's Christmas! Time to party! You can't fall asleep"

"Ino you troublesome woman let me rest a bit" he reply before falling asleep on the sofa again.

"There's no point Ino, we lost him"

"-sigh- I guess I'll let him rest or else he is gonna fall asleep while driving and get ourselves killed" I chuckled at Ino's answer. "oh forget about it, Shikamaru wake up NOW!"

I didn't want to hear Ino yelling and Shikamaru answering how troublesome women are so I left them.

I watched Sasuke leaning against a wall and Naruto and Hinata were near him. My blond friend was trying to make my shy friend laugh louder by telling her all kind of jokes and failing miserably when she just gave her shy giggle.

"Are you enjoying the night?" I asked Sasuke when I positioned myself in front of him.

"Oh yeah, watching Naruto choking on his own soda is making my night" I turned to face Naruto and indeed he was choking on his soda while trying to make Hinata laugh but he just ended making her worry. But after the serious situation I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Are you having fun?" he startled me with his question, I was so absorbed looking at the couple in front of us.

"yeah I'm having a great time"

"that's good" I nodded my head.

"the best part is mom had a great time too and she doesn't ended up crying as every Christmas"

"and neither you"

"yeah… I guess this is what we needed. Company… friends…" the corners of my mouth were upward and to my surprise a small smile was gracing his features making him look even hotter.

"hey guys" Naruto called for us.

"What is it?" Naruto's mouth twitched into a huge grin and Hinata had a tint of pink on her cheeks and she was muffling her giggles with her hand.

Naruto pointed at something above us. I blushed a deep red and Sasuke's eyes went big.

"Oh look at the time Hinata I have to take you home or your dad will kill me for sure" I notice the wink he sent her before dashing to the door.

"And you guys have to do It or you will have bad luck believe it!"

"B-bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san" and they left us alone...

under a mistletoe.

I tensed. I didn't even know mom put mistletoe inside the house! Of course I wanted to kiss him but… did he? What happened earlier I thought he was going to kiss me but the guys interrupted our little moment. Damn them.

"What are we-?!" he didn't let me finish. He crashed his lips against mine and before he could broke the kiss I kissed him back.

There goes my first real kiss, taken by the first person I ever truly fell in love with.

The kiss we had at the party was nothing, we barely touched our lips and compared to this it was nothing.

The kiss felt like hours even though it last just a few seconds.

What did he thinks? Did he like it? And most importantly, would he kiss me willingly if we weren't under mistletoe or if our bodies were inches apart?

When we separated our faces were a dark shade of crimson.

"that was… nice?" I was at lost of words and what could I say? ... And nice was absolutely not the right word.

"A-Aa… you kiss great" he said astonished and the crimson color on my cheeks darkened.

'_He thinks I kiss great, he thinks I kiss great!'_ my inner self burst out screaming in joy.

"t-thank you, y-you too" I diverted my sight away from him, I was too embarrassed to do so.

Then I felt a couple of eyes staring at us. I turned around only to find Ino with a huge grin on her face, that reminded me the look Naruto gave me before leaving, and Shikamaru fully awake by now gaping at us.

I can't believe I forgot they were here! by tomorrow everybody in Leaf City will know thanks to Ino.

"I guess it's time to leave Shika-kun" he just nodded with his gaze still on us.

"We'll talk tomorrow Sakura" Ino said winking at me, in other words 'you better tell me everything tomorrow'. I mentally sighed as they walk out of my house.

* * *

**Sasuke PoV **

-x-

When Naruto pointed at the mistletoe I didn't knew what to do and just when he left Sakura was going to ask me something I decided to kiss her before she could said the otherwise. The time was great and just before I could broke the kiss she started kissing me back! And then the kiss went from great to perfect.

First when we were in the kitchen and I tried to kissed her Naruto and the guys ruined it, but who would have thought that the same person who ruined it was giving me another chance?

I guess I'll thank dobe… someday.

She is a great kisser and when I told her that the look on his face was adorable, and just then we realized Ino and Shikamaru were still in the room.

Crap. Ino will tell everyone she knows, and Shikamaru… well, I would have laugh at his expression but that's not like me at all. Thankfully they left soon.

I watched as Sakura dropped down to the couch and I wondered if I should go, after all it was late and I could tell she was tired, but I'm selfish and I don't wanted to go home…yet.

So I followed her and took a sit next to her.

If we wouldn't have been under mistletoe would she have kissed me back?

"oh I forgot!" she stood up abruptly, walking towards the Christmas tree to pick a little envelopment.

"Merry Christmas" she handed me the present smiling but her face still held a tint of pink.

I opened it carefully. Inside was a black photo frame with a picture of me and her at the annual party, oh yeah… and Naruto behind us with a huge grin and his hands forming the peace sign.

"I thought a lot what to get you, and everything that came to my mind Naruto told me you already have it so I opted for something more meaningful" I couldn't help but smile.

"thank you" the worry she had, maybe for not knowing if I was going to like it, disappeared as soon as I said those words.

And what do I do know? I don't bring her present with me… I left it home for leaving in such a rush. So I did the first that came to my mind.

I kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess it's the only present I can give you for now" she shook her head blushing again.

"that's okay d-don't worry"

She closed her eyes and whispered 'thank you for being here Sasuke-kun' and before I knew she was fall asleep with her head resting on my shoulder.

The last thing I remember is stroking her hair away from her face before falling into a deep sleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**chapter 14 finally done! :D **

**i had a hard time with this chapter because for some reason something felt off. but i like the final result and i really hope you guys like it! **

**school started this week. =/ hate it. school means no free time, too much homework, stress and barely time to write or read fanfiction :( **

**but anyways i'll try my best to update soon. and please review. even an its okay, terrible bad, or good chapter, i want to know your opinion :)**

**and thanks to all the people who review.****Crimson Regret****, ****Mistyjet**** , and my savior ****GisIzzy**** :D **

**-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-****, thank you for your honesty you were the only person who told me something about the new story. even thought i hated my own summary once i re read it, it felt so ... i dont know. but thank you so much for giving me your point of view :)**


	15. Meeting

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Meeting **

* * *

I woke up in the morning, I felt a comfortable aura surrounding me. I opened my eyes to find two arms wrapped around me… I slowly turn my head, tracing the arms to a face I knew oh-so-well...Sasuke's -- a big cozy blanket draped over us.

I turned a tad shade of pink as the position we were both in registered in my mind. My head was resting on Sasuke's chest, while his head rested beside mine...but what made me turn a darker shade of red, was the reason that Sasuke's creamy arms were hugging me from behind.

Wait a second... how did this blanket get here? I doubt Sasuke knew where we kept the spare blankets in my house.

I allowed myself to enjoy the warm feeling of the closeness of our bodies. Recording the precious moment of this, and his peaceful face that appears when he's asleep.

That was -- until I decided that it was time to untangle myself from his light grasp carefully,-- I was sure that I would regret doing so later on -- allowing him to continue to sleep longer so that I could cook breakfast.

When my feet came in contact with the texture of the kitchen floor, I saw my Mom standing beside the counter, sipping her dark coffee.

She appeared stunned as she saw me awake and moving that early in the morning.

"Sakura dear, you're awake?--This early?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Y-yeah," I heard myself answer. "--I woke up, but couldn't seem to shut my eyes and sleep once again. So, where are you going, Mom?" I asked her. My eyes examined her formal outfit which she usually wore on meetings that were important.

"Work." She answered. "They called me in this morning to attend a meeting that came up suddenly which would probably take up the whole day." she finished with a deep sigh.

Taking a sip from her coffee mug, she continued, " I'm sorry, dear. I know I said that we would spend this day together."

She was supposed to have this day free...for Christmas, but that's just how her work is...always calling her number on the last minute.

"Don't worry,Mom...I'll be fine." I answered, and as if it was an instict, my eyes averted from my Mother's figure, to Sasuke's sleeping form, which didn't go unnoticed by my Mother.

"So, Sasuke slept here, huh?"

My reaction to that bluntly stated statement was a flinch. Her voice seemed to be ringing, and close enough that it seemed as if she just said it very close to my moved from behind me, and her eyes were directed towards the living room where Sasuke's sleeping figure could be found.

"H-how d-did you know?" I stuttered.

Stupid questiom -- I know. But I was just so freaking nervous, anticipated for my precious Mother's answer

"Did you actually think that, the blanket draped over you two suddenly sprouted two feet and ran all the way over to you guys, just to cover your shivering bodies?" she stated, laughing a hearty one which made me smile in return.

Abruptly stopping her action, she faced me. "He seems like such a nice guy, sweetie."

"Yes, he is" I whisper looking at said sleeping boy, while a warm feeling was filling inside my chest.

"Alright sweetie," my Mother said after a pregnant pause of silence. "I'll talk to you later, alright? I'll be late if I stay too long." she finished as she kissed my cheek before leaving the house in a rush. And that, was the exact moment that I decided to start making me and Sasuke's breakfast.

I wanted to cook something Sasuke might be interested or favored to eat.

I thought about eating pancakes-- shaking my head, I ended up cookig eggs and bacon a few moments later.

I was so caught up in my cooking that I didn't even realize, or practically felt the presence approaching me.

"What are you cooking?"

A yelp escaped my lips as I turned around, quite startled as I nodded my head, aknowleding Sasuke's presence.

He was rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. And he looked...so darn cute!

"Hey, you're finally awake! Don't ever scare me like that again!!!" I exclaimed, exasperated as I brought a hand up and placed it above my chest, above the soft yet fast beating of my heart.

Realizing that he was still staring at me, I continued. "I'm cooking some eggs and bacon. Do you like it?" I asked with a bit of hesitation wrapped in every corner of my sentence.

"Hn." he replied.

I felt relieved afterwards, proceeding on finishing my task.

"Great! I'm almost done. For the meantime, you can go watch something on the television."

He nodded.

I'm not really sure if it was my imagination on the run, but it seemed like he wanted to say something -- well that was before shaking his head and turning around, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

-

Soon enough, we were both seated comfortably, across from each other on my family's table, enduring the silence that seemed to flow endlessly around the room.

I was too hesitant when I asked him directly if he liked the food that I had prepared for the both of us. Worry + Me = not so good. But his reply assured me that it was good.

Relief washed over me as I continued to eat my meal in silence. Well, that was until he, Uchiha Sasuke, decided to speak up.

"Sorry...for sleeping here last night." He mumbled, scratching the side of his face...but what caught my attention, was that teeny tiny bit of pink across his cheeks.

"No need to worry." I started, " I should actually be the one saying sorry, you know, for falling asleep last night while you were still here...and for making your sleep...uncomfortably." I ended with that tinge of pink running across the bridge of my nose.

"Who said anything about me sleeping uncomfortably last night?" he replied with no eye contact at all as he continued to eat.

"W-Well, I-I thought that-"

"Don't make assumptions,Sakura." he stated, making me stick my tongue out, directed towards him. His reaction, and amused smirk. But what made me choke on the food that I was currently eating, was what he said next.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

A blush was now apparent on my features. Realizing that he was waiting for a response, I numbly nodded my head.

He stood up after we finished our food to take the plates and put them in the sink.

"Let's go then." He said, getting walking out of the kitchen as I followed him.

"Where are we going anyways?" I questioned, but receiving no response, he kept walking, straight for the front door.

"Wait, Sasuke, at least let me change my clothes." I pleaded.

"Hn." he answered, turning around and sitting back on the couch as I took long strides, skipping two steps up the stairs as I got to my room.

I took a pink sweater with a green tank top underneath it, threw it on as I buttoned the skinny jeans on, and slid on a pair of green flats that went well with my whole attire. I left my short hair down as I put on some light make up on my cheeks to accentuate my features, swiped a tube of shiny clear lip gloss on my lips, and proceeded to leave my room.

"Ready." I declared as I finally hopped down the last step.

Sasuke blinked for a moment, before staring...and staring...and staring...and staring. Which made me blush beet red, may I add.

"A-Are we-e going n-now?" I stuttered. Thinking to myself that I sounded like...Hinata! Yeah her! Whenever she was around Naruto.

"Hn. Yeah let's go"

My house soon vanished from behind us, as we rode on his black Porsche, which he was obviously very proud of, as he smirked at my gaping stance when I saw the car.

We spent the whole ride going to who-knows-where-Sasuke-planned-for-me in silence as the radio played a song that I had never heard of before, but the melody was so romantic and relaxing that it turned out to be the only sound coming from the whole radius within us until after the 15-minute drive. That's when the doubt came creeping in my mind.

"Where are we going?" I questioned once again.

"My house." He stated in that oh-so-casual manner which not only made my eyes widen, but my body stiffen as well.

His house? Where his parents are currently at? OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! I'm going to meet Sasuke's family!

I stayed mentally shut down all the way to his house. Not uttering a single word as we finally got to an enormous mansion, with a huge black gate at the front, that opened before Sasuke pulled in front of it. I could see that there was a small path that led to a big mansion, surrounded by different types and classes of flowers.

I gaped in astonishment at the big house that stood mighty tal infront of me. Red and white flowers of different classes surrounded the place more than the other typed of colors, which, might I add, gave an impression of rich royalties and whatnot.

He was smirking, probably amused at the weird shocked faces I was making while eyeing everything.

"Come one." he said before entering the mansion, switching the engine off and aknowledged the butler that greeted him once we were in, who was holding the door open for us.

If I thought that the outside part of the Uchiha mansion was the best thing eyes could have layed their eyes one, I was at loss of words when I saw the inside.

Gorgeous? Beautiful? Classy? Elegant? Expensive...?

No...not one of these words fit that description.

Shiny pearl marble floor came in contact with my flats. Creamy walls and crystal chandeliers hung above us. Expensive furniture and ornaments were displayed around the mansion. It gave off the impression of _Hands Off _to all who saw it.

We passed by a white two-door that was half open, and I caught a glimpse of the living room with brown leathered armchairs.

Beside the staircase was also another entrance that led both Sasuke and me to the elegant dining room. I wasn't the type of person that just barged in to people's houses, so before proceeding any further, I stopped myself from walking along the elegant halls.

I noticed how Sasuke's expression turn stoic as we climbed up higher. Not wanting to be left behind in an unknown territory, I scurried after him.

We arrived at his room soon afterwards. But before my mind could even produce perverted thoughts, you know, since we were currently in his room. The both of us. ALONE.

"I'm going to change my clothes." he stated, leaving me for a brief moment as he entered a door which I think was the one that led to his bathroom.

I sigh escaped my lips as I roamed around his room. It was so big. Too big for just one person.

Dark blue furniture.A big window that led you to the balcony that had a beautiful view of a wondrous garden.

I found out some things about him.

First of all, Sasuke wasn't a messy guy. In fact, in his room, everything was in place. In super order that you can tell that he seemed like the type of guy who was a clean freak. Even his CDs were all arranged by the alphabet! A to Z! Oh, and the genre he mostly listens to, juding by the names of the bands there, which some I knew, was mostly the genre of Rock music.

Second thing I discovered: He was a cute, adorable little boy when he was but what seemed like 8-years old. I know this for a fact that he was sitting down on his Mother's lap with a big smile on his face. His Dad and Brother were behind them, all of them were dressed in a formal attire. Thanks to that picture, now I know that he looks more like his Mother than his Father.

"I'm ready." he said when he was finally dressed in a blue t-shirt and dark jeans. A black jacket completed his look.

I nodded in response, a smile forming on my lips, turning once again to the black photo frame.

"Your Mom's pretty." I stated.

"Hn. Can we go now?"

Was he that desperate to leave his house? Well I don't really care, as long as I can be with him, it's all good.

I nodded in response as I followed him out the door.

"You leaving already, Otouto?" A voice from behind us abruptly made us stop our steps. Sasuke grunted and glared at a certain man that seemed to resemble his brother in that black frame. The problem was, the said guy was staring at me --ignoring Sasuke's glares.

"Who is this pretty girl?" He questioned as I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"I-I am Sakura. Haruno Sakura" I replied, blushing all the way.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan. I'm Uchiha Itachi." He replied in that oh-so-hot voice of his. This boy seemed to be totally the opposite of Sasuke. Although, Sasuke is a hell lot cuter than him.

"Yeah, we're going _now. _Come one, Sakura." Sasuke said, turning the opposite way as I followed him away from Itachi.

"But Otouto, you just got here." came Itachi's response from behind us.

"And the sooner I leave, the better." I heard Sasuke mutter to himself.

"Sasuke, where do you think you're going?" A new voice said, the voice which made Sasuke stop dead on his tracks. Still continuing to walk, I crashed on Sasuke's back.

It was Uchiha Mikoto by the looks.

Sasuke was about to reply the question of his mother, well, that was before she interjected.

"Oh, nevermind." She said, making a gesture with her hand about how unimprtant the answer was to her as she neared us.

I stared at her… she was even more beautiful than in the picture.

"And who is this pretty girl?" Mikoto asked, a blush, slowly creeping on my face as I felt flattered, considering the idea of two Uchiha's who thought that I was in the same category as the word _pretty._

"H-Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura...nice to meet--you." I introduced myself once again, bowing my head respectfully.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, and please, no need for formalities." she said, flashig a sweet smile towars me. The kind of woman that seemed to be very kind, no matter what or to whom she was talking to.

"Mom we are leaving now" Sasuke interjected

"Just wait there young boy we have something to discuss" Mikoto stated.

Sasuke raised a brow towards his Mother.

"Don't give me that face, Uchiha Sasuke, Do you think that it is alright for a boy such as yourself to be out all night, not telling your Mother who was close to a heartattack where you went?" she said in that motherly tone of hers.

"Hn, sorry mom"

"Well, we'll talk about this later we don't want Sakura-chan to get bored, do we?" Mikoto said, a smile forming on her lips once again.

"Or scare her… but Sasuke probably did that already" Itachi said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke grunted and turned to leave for the second time.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san, Itachi-san" I reply bowing my head.

"Mikoto please, I don't like formalities" I smile again and nodded.

"Sasuke" a cold hard voice spoke from behind Mikoto said, and I noticed how Sasuke flinched at the sound of the voice, hell, even I flinched!

"Father" he said in a stoic voice bowing his head and I notice the respectful tone he used to speak to his dad, so different compared to how he speaks with everyone else.

"Who's this girl?"

Aww no pretty? Well, it looks like he is not one to say compliments about people.

"Good morning sir, my name is Haruno Sakura" I tried to reply as politely as I could and bowed my head. He nodded but didn't say another word to me. In fact it was as if he'd be ignoring me. I bit my lip, by the look on his face, he didn't seem to like me that much.

"I need talk to you. Now"

"Could you wait for lat-"

"I said now!" His dad rudely cut him off. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and I noticed how his hands were clenched into fists.

He threw a glance at his mom and then diverted his eyes to my direction.

"Sakura-Chan would you like a nice cup of tea?" she asked.

Sasuke gave me a nod when I turned to look at him.

"I'd love to" I fake a smile and followed his mom to the backyard were the garden was. Every once in a while I turned behind me to see if Sasuke was there.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, he'll be alright" she stated with a small smile.

But for some odd reason, I felt she was saying that more to herself than to me.

**Sasuke's PoV. **

* * *

We were inside the living room but this time we didn't care to sit down on the brown leather armchairs and I wanted to end this quickly and leave.

"Why don't you want to go Sasuke? Do you hate the company that much as to fail me?" he said sternly.

"I don't want to go I am perfectly fine at Konoha High" I answered.

"But that is not the only reason, am I right?"

I responded nothing and he took that as his cue to start talking once again.

"I'm not fool, do you really think I would really believe that you feel something for that girl? So I can think that you are in love with her and I can have pity on you so you don't have to marry someone else or leave town? I know you are just using her, you never brought a girl here before, why else would you suddenly bring her after our discussion last night?" I gritted my teeth together, my brows knitted together and my hands were clenched at my sides.

"I would never use her"

His eyes narrowed at my tone, or probably at my answer.

"Well then why did you bring her today? Just after last night's discussion?"

I was sure my knuckles were white by now. Some part of me wanted my Dad seeing Sakura and that he would take the hint that I have feelings for her so he would back off and let me be happy, but the other part was afraid that things will get this way, and that part told me to just change my clothes and leave as soon as I could.

"I just came to change my clothes, we'll be spending the day together"

"Together?" he let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You better be saying goodbye to her Sasuke, you will be engaged… at least until you decide to leave for Sound" I glared at him and without knowing I was almost screaming at him.

"I won't leave nor I will get married with some bitch I don't even know, you can forget those plans of yours!"

"You really hate this honorable family, don't you son? That is what makes you different from Itachi… he always does whatever I say because he knows is for the best of his future and the company's"

Here he goes again with all the you-hate-this-family-and-Itachi-is-better-than-you crap again. Itachi always did what Dad told him to do because he did rather do it than to have to sit and listen to his enraged ramblings every time he gave a negative answer.

"I don't hate this family, I just hate the fact that you want me to be a clone of Itachi and I'm not, and I don't like you making decisions for me, that's what makes me different from him"

His eyes hardened,but mine would have been red if that were to be possible.

"It's for the company's sake, for the family sake"

"Whatever" I said walking to the door but when my hand was on the doorknob my Dad spoke again.

"If you had just decided to leave, then I could've granted you to stay here for a little longer. But since you didn't, you better enjoy this _dat_e because this will be the last time you'll be seeing her."

A growl escaped my lips as I slammed the door behind me.

I have no choice but to pick one option, knowing dad he will force me as he did with Itachi, and probably the idea of me marrying a stupid rich brat thrilled him more than the idea of me leading Uchiha corp.

I went to look for Sakura so we could leave quickly. I'm sure mom took her to the garden, the most distant place in the house so she wouldn't hear my dad's screams … or mine. I took a few breaths to calm down going out and meeting her, after all I don't want her to be worried for me.

When I got there Mom and Sakura were drinking tea and laughing. I was glad that at least mom could get along with her.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said turning around to greet me excitedly but she was still sitting. My mom took this moment to send me a worried glance, knowing the hurtful things dad can say.

I didn't want them to be worried so I acted as if he hadn't say anything.

"Hey" the corners of my mouth twisted to form a small smile. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure! Even though I was having a great time with your mom"

"Sakura-Chan you are so sweet, but don't worry you can come anytime!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure mother, you are here all the time" Sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Okay, okay, anytime when I am here" Mom rolled her eyes too, making Sakura laugh.

"I would love to Mikoto-san"

We bid goodbye to Mom and finally, stormed away from the house.

We currently were in a narrow street full of shops and restaurants with people doing 'window shopping' as Sakura told me.

I never did this before and I seriously couldn't find the point to watch every single store if you are not going to buy anything. But I guess this is one of the things that I like about Sakura, she makes me do things that I'm sure I would never do on my own.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Won't you prefer going to the coffee shop across the street?" I said pointing to the little establishment across the street.

"Yes I'm sure, besides I drank too much tea with your mom"

We passed a few stores, watching silently how she got excided about things she found 'cute' and liked.

"You are very quiet" she said after a while of walking, not really looking in my way, but I could see the hint of worry in her eyes.

"Its nothing" I tried to reassure her.

"Did something happen with your Dad?"

"Something always happens with my dad"

She was now staring at me with her green jade worried eyes and stopped for a moment.

"Do you want to go to that park? It has a nice view" she put a smile on her face but I could tell it was forced.

I nodded and we walk to the little park.

It was peaceful and not crowded, just what I needed. It had a hill were you can have indeed a great view. We sat down on the grass watching how the sun slowly hid behind the mountains.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura PoV**

**

* * *

**

We were contemplating the orange sky in a peaceful silence until I decided to start a conversation, after all I was sure something was bothering him and I knew for sure that he was thinking about it.

"I learned a few things about you while talking to your mom" I said still looking at the view in front of me.

"Hn. What did she tell you?"

"Pretty interesting things… like you snore"

He raised his brow and his eye began to twitch.

"I-do-not-snore"

I chuckled at him.

"Just kidding Sasuke-kun… well she told me you play the guitar very well. Well you know, you don't look like the musician type of guy." He smirked proud of himself.

"What else?"

"Your room is never messy, she said you are a compulsive cleaner, but I notice that a while back."

"I'm not compulsive I just don't like to live surrounded by dirt and mud"

"I'm still wondering how you can endure living with Naruto" I chuckled at the thought of their usual messy room with cups of ramen everywhere back at school.

"It's hard, trust me" he smirked after sighing at the thought. "Something more?"

" All you eat are tomatoes, but I kind of knew that… and" I hesitated, should I tell him this or should I shut my mouth?.

"And?"

"S-she kind of told me how hard your relationship is with your father"

His eyes went cold again, as he laid his whole body on the cold grass.

"Are you mad at me? Or worse… are you mad at her? Please don't get mad at her I swear she didn't tell me anything that you haven't told me before"

" I Am not mad for whatever she told you, I'm just… I don't know… I can't understand my father" he answered closing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his eyes opened a bit fraction and I could see the hint of sadness in them.

"… No" I was sad because he preferred to stay quiet instead of telling me what was wrong.

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"Aa"

"And that I'll be here anytime when you want to talk, right?"

"Aa"

"And that you can count of me, right?"

"Hn"

"And that no matter what you can trust me, right?"

"… Yeah"

I gave him a smile that I only reserve for him, because for some silly reason no one makes me smile when they answer 'Aa, Hn or even Yeah' like he does.

"Thank you, Sakura" and this is what makes me even happier.

"You know? I hope one day I could get to hear you play the guitar" I told him as I lie on the grass next to him.

"In your dreams" he said smirking.

"Why don't you want me to hear you? Is it because your mom is praising you for your skills and the truth is that you suck at it?" I tried to mock him but his smirk turned into an amused chuckle.

"You wish"

"Then why?"

"Because I don't have a good song… yet, but I'm working on it"

"And when you get the song completed then you'll show it to me… right?"

"Maybe"

"Sasuke..." I said his name in a threaten tone.

"Joking, you'll be the first" And I was contented with his answer.

We stayed in a peaceful silence watching the sunset, as I recalled the conversation I had with Mikoto-san.

* * *

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"_Sakura do you like your tea?" Mikoto asked me after sipping her own cup._

"_Yes it's delicious!" I responded after enjoying the sweet flavor that I never tasted before. She gave me a contented smile._

"_I bought it in one of the last business trips I had, I love its taste" she said before putting down her cup of tea on the wooden table that separated us. "I have to say I'm surprised"_

"_Why Mikoto-san?" I asked her forming a small 'o' with my mouth._

"_Well you see… it's the first time that Sasuke brings a girl to this house, I mean aside from Ino, Hinata and Tenten, but they are here just when Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji are too, but its weird to see them here because Sasuke doesn't like it too much. They have never come alone with him and there's no way he brings a girl to our house, oh well that's what I thought but look at where you are now." she said muffling her giggle with her hand._

_The deep red tint expanded on my cheeks, I was the first girl he ever brought alone to his house! I heard Mikoto-san giggling harder at my shocked expression and when she calmed down she began a new topic._

"_Do you know Sasuke snores?"_

**

* * *

**

End of flashback

**

* * *

**

"What are you giggling about?" Sasuke asked lifting one perfect eyebrow.

"I won't tell you"

He sent me a little glare but then he acted as if he didn't care.

"You are annoying, Sakura" I giggled again at his childish response.

We stayed there until the stars started gathering in the dark blue sky. After spending one day with Sasuke, I could feel my heart thumbing harder than ever.

I think I am falling even harder for him.

"It's getting late, I should take you home" Sasuke said in a low voice, motioning to sit up. I grabbed his hand before he could stand up.

"Can't we stay a little bit longer?"

"Why would you want to stay more time? We spent all afternoon here" he said raising his brow curiously at me.

"I know but the stars are pretty tonight, I've never see them shining as brightly in the past."

He gave a sigh and placed his elbows on top his knees, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Your mom is going to worry about you"

"She'll be late tonight"

"Hn"

"I wish you could tell me what it's troubling you" he turned towards my direction as I looked at his thoughtful face. "Don't worry I wont ask you to tell me again, but I hate to see how you suffer alone, I think its better when you share your problems with someone else, with friends… they can help you one way or another."

He closed his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze at the sky.

"I have to get through this alone… I don't want to worry anyone" he said in a low voice.

"We worry when we know that something is worrying you and you don't say anything, we hate not being able to help you" I said sitting up and looking straight at him, his eyes softened but he kept his stare on the dark green grass.

"It's necessary"

'_Why wont you tell me what's wrong? Why won't you tell me anything?' _

He stood up before I could say another word.

"It's time to go" he whispered with his back turned to me. I slowly stood up and followed him to his car.

The ride to my house was silent. I didn't dare say something else because I didin't want to make him feel anger towards me.

When he parked the car in front of my house, I was hesitating if I should immediately enter my house or stay for a little more with him, even if it was just quietly.

I had a weird feeling that was telling me that somehow things were not going to be okay between us, and the weirdest thing was that I felt as if I'd never be able to see Sasuke again and this feeling was scaring me for real.

"Sasuke?" he stared at the street in front of him until I called his name and glance at me. "I… I-I need to tell you something" the blush expanded on my face, somehow I needed to tell him tonight or maybe, if this sick feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was true, things will be different between us.

I opened my mouth but the words never come out. I bit my lip.

"What is it?" he asked when he realize that I was not going to talk any time soon startling me with his annoyed tone and his stare back at the road in front of him.

'_I love you'_

His sudden annoyance towards me hurt.

"Never mind it's something stupid without importance" I faked a big smile and fought the tears that were coming before adding "just take care okay?" I got out of his car before I could hear a response from him.

I never glance back at the black car with the boy I loved inside of it.

Once I steped in my house I sank down , my back to the door. I wanted to do something for him… but what was I supposed to do when he didn't want me help him?

**

* * *

**

Sasuke PoV.

**

* * *

**

Sakura was about to say something but I was too frustrated and annoyed remembering my dad's words, and also because I was angry at myself for making her worried for me. But this is my choice and I don't want anyone to meddle in this.

This is something I need to do. This is between me and father.

"_Never mind it's something stupid with'out importance, just take care okay?" she gave me a fake smile before dashing out of my car without glancing back. I knew it was a fake smile because the happiness never reached her sad eyes._

I know I hurt her with the tone I used and I know she feels like I don't trust her but… maybe its better this way.

I drove home quickly, everything passed by me in a blur. Once I got home I strode until I got to my room walking as fast as my feet would take me just to avoid bumping into my dad.

I let my body fall on the bed while I was deep in thought staring at the ceiling of my dark room.

What can I do to change my father's stupid ideas? As I thought for a possible idea my blank brain just gave me one answer…Probably nothing.

Bring someone precious to me obviously didn't work, father doesn't give a damn whether if I love her or not. I bet he wouldn't even care if she is pregnant with my child.

Run away from home? Hum. As tempting as it sounds no… the whole point is not leaving and anyways dad will be gone by the end of the week and I'll spend another 4 months without seeing him.

"Sasuke?" I heard my mom's subtle voice speak from my door. "How are you son?"

I heard her footsteps nearing my bed but I didn't make a move, I just laid there glaring at the ceiling.

"I…I don't know"

I felt the bed decrease in height when she sat beside my legs.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't do anything against your father, I tried, I swear I really did but he is so stubborn"

"it's not your fault mom"

"Sasuke…" suddenly I felt her hands grasping both sides of my face as she held her head above my face. She was crying.

"you have to leave for Sound" my eyes widened at her words. "I know you don't want to, and I don't want either, but I'd rather see you somewhere away from here than seeing you sad with someone you don't love"

I closed my eyes as I tight my hold on the fabric of my bed .

"I notice the way you looked at Sakura… it's obvious you love her son, you hide all your anger just to not worry her, and instead you put a smile on your face, I couldn't forgive myself if your dad forces you to marry someone who you don't even know, we can't do anything to change his mind when he has an idea nothing stops him and I don't want you to have a miserable life just because he wants to save one of his stupid companies, so please Sasuke tell him you'll leave before he destroys your life!" my mom was sobbing as she hugged me.

I was beyond mad, but not at mom, but at the truth of her words. There was nothing I could do to stop my dad's plans for my future, I couldn't fight him because nothing I do would be enough.

My brows were furrowed trembling angered ,as well as my hands, my mother arms surrounding me in a tight embrace and I felt something wet as my head rested on the crook of her neck.

At first I thought it was her tears, but then I figured out...that they were...mine.

* * *

**chapter 15 done! **

**sorry for the long wait! i was in my search for a beta reader after people suggesting that i should get one! and i finally did it!**

**thank you -Xo. Death Angel .oX- the result was even more better than i've expected!  
**

**I really hope you like this chapter to you all! Review please? :)**

**-x-**

**_MANGA SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE NEW MANGA CHAPTER THEN STOP READING!! _**

**-x-**

**I almost cry with this chapter! really!! my eyes were all glazy and i bit my nails all the time while i was reading! **

**kishimoto how can you do that to Hinata!! she doesn't deserves to die!! and just after she finally told naruto that she loves him! and then naruto is all pissed at pain for what he did to her and he lets out 6 tails... i mean 6!!! this should mean something important.. i always thought that naruto was to go all crazy when he knew about jiraiya's death or kakashi's but no.. Kishi was waiting for someone more important for him. then naruhina could be possible!!...or could've been..**

**please i need someone to tell me she is going to be allright.. to many deaths of good characters are making me feel all sad... **

**and I have a bad feeling about this.. if Hinata dies.. that means there is a high possibility that narusaku happens! and that means no sasusaku!! - sound of my heart breaking into little pieces- **

**so what do you think? feel free to say what you think :) **

**oh yeah.. and review ^-^ **

* * *


	16. Come Back

**Chapter 16: Come back.**

**...**

Days passed, and now currently, was the day that we all had to attend school at Konoha High once again.

I was finally in my dorm room. The one I shared with my blonde pig friend who was helping me unpack my stuff, along with Hinata and Tenten. Thankfully the two got here earlier and was kind enough to help me and Ino-pig...unlike me…that fell asleep, ran late and almost had my Mom left me because she had a meeting to attend to, thus her being the one late when she had to drop me off here. Yeah, that was a crazy morning.

"So, Sakura. Did you get the chance to talk to Sasuke yet?" Tenten asked me curiously, while she was putting the folded socks in one drawer. I barely stopped folding the socks in my hands before I answered.

"No, Tenten. I haven't." She noticed the discomfort in my voice and threw a quick look at Ino and Hinata. Since the day I went to his house, I haven't talked to him for the rest of the following days. I tried calling him, but the strange thing was that either his phone was off, or someone else answered it.

I had wondered the whole time that day, if I had done anything or said anything wrong. How could that wonderful day, end so…wrong?!

"Don't worry, forehead. I'm sure he had a lot of things to do, or had a lot on his mind. He can't be mad at you. I don't see a reason for him to be." Ino reassured.

I told them everything that had happened after they had left my house, up until the part where he started his, I'm-not-talking-just-thinking-and-getting-annoyed-by-something mode.

"Why don't you go look for him and talk to him about it. He should be here by now." Hinata suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe I will, Hinata. But after we're done with my stuff." I said, hanging my pink shirt in the closet.

An hour later we were done, I didn't realize that I had brought too many things.

"Let's go find the guys and then we could go for something to drink, we need a reward for working so hard" Ino suggested and I gladly agreed with her, after all I felt my mouth dry and my throat longing for something fresh.

We found Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru sitting on a bench but Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Hinata-Chan I missed you so much!" Naruto said tackling his girlfriend in a bear hug his action made Hinata giggle and blush.

"You saw me yesterday Naruto-kun" Somehow our sweet shy friend has became more confident after the vacation, but she was still the same blushing girl whenever Naruto made the tiniest contact with her.

"Yeah and it wasn't pleasant" Neji took part in the conversation. Neji threw Naruto a glare that he returned.

"Why?"

"Last night we had family dinner together and he didn't stop embarrassing himself in front of Hiashi-san"

"Hey! How the hell was I going to know that the plate with water the butler put in front of me was to clean my hands and not to drink it? Usually people stand, go to the bathroom and wash their hands!"

"Hn you are so dumb Naruto, I wasn't even thinking about that but thanks for reminding me"

"Hey I think Hiashi-san had a wonderful impression towards me!"

"Yeah right, specially when you stood up so elegantly and hit the tray of food the butler was holding and caused him to spill all the remaining food on Hanabi making her cry, yeah that was a pretty good impression"

"Neji- niisan stop! That's enough" Hinata demanded him and he just grunted and didn't speak once. "I really had fun Naruto-kun" she said turning once again to her boyfriend with smile on her face.

"And what about your dad? You never did tell me if he told you anything about me" Naruto curiously asked.

"Errm... w-well… y-you see… h-he's a very quiet man and he didn't said anything about you"

Hinata nervously replied, knowing her dad and the unfortunate events that happened last night probably the impression Naruto made on Hiashi-san was that… well… that he was an idiot.

"What about if we go grab a few drinks guys?" Tenten asked the boys trying to ease the tension.

Neji nodded at his girlfriend question of course Tenten never had 'no' for an answer.

Shikamaru was being dragged by Ino murmuring a little 'troublesome' as reply and I followed in the back.

I wasn't paying attention to the road in front of me I was absorbed in my own little thoughts about why Sasuke wasn't here until I bumped into someone.

"Naruto why the sudden stop?" he stood there in front of me with his cheerful expression no longer visible instead he held one filled with worry.

"Why are you sad?"  
My eyes widened for a fraction.

"Huh? How did y-? I'm not sad!" I told him with a fake smile creeping its way to my face but he didn't seem to buy my answer.

"Then what are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering where Sasuke was. Why isn't he with you? Is he at your room unpacking?"

His eyes narrowed as he averted his gaze from me.

After a few seconds, Naruto spoke again.

"I don't know where he is. I think it's weird that he's not here yet as well. I already tried calling him many times but he doesn't pickup his damn phone!" He said with a thoughtful expression.

"Do you think something happened to him?" I unconsciously gripped the hem of my shirt, that weird feeling, the one I felt the last day I saw him, that feeling that told me that I wasn't going to see him again was returning.

"No, I don't think so. Don't worry, Sakura-chan. If something did happen to teme, we'd know the news by now." He said with a confident voice. His answer sent a wave of relief through my body. It wasn't that powerful though, something still didn't feel right.

"You really care about Sasuke, don't you, Sakura?" He gave me a small smile as he ruffled my hair like a big brother would do to his younger sib.

The pink tint expanded on my cheeks as I replied with an audible, _'Hai.'_

"Let's not worry, okay? Teme never really cares about his cellphone, so he probably lost it again."

We resumed our walking to catch up with the others.

"You'll see. He'll arrive later. After all, the day hasn't ended yet, now has it?" He wounded his arm around my shoulder and I looked up, meeting his grin. And well, that gesture helped me.  
_  
_"Yeah. He probably will arrive later, to evade his fangirls.

"You got that right Sakura-chan" he said laughing.  
"Thank you… Naruto"

After getting our drinks and finished them everyone parted ways, Naruto left with Hinata and now without him I can't know when Sasuke is going to be finally here. Instead I found myself sitting down at Ino's bed trying to comfort her. She had been crying since we entered our room after we left everyone. But now that I think of it she seemed to be discussing something with Shikamaru.

"What's going on Ino?" I asked her, worried for the third time getting her light sobs as my only answer. After she calmed down a bit she answered me.

"I think Shikamaru is cheating on me" she responded between sobs.

"WHAT? But why? What makes you think that?"

It was hard to believe that Shikamaru could be cheating on her they were friends since…well, forever! I doubt that he could do something like that to Ino.

"I found some mails that some Temari girl sent him and she wrote things like 'it was so much fun, let's do it again some time' and 'I was so happy to meet you, let's hang out again'"

"Are you sure Ino? Maybe they're just good friends"

"Then why the hell didn't he say anything? He never mentioned her before! And whenever I ask him about her he just shrugs it off and says it's too troublesome to argue with me and then he falls asleep"

"That's just the way he is… I guess" I said uncertainly.

"Aw Sakura" she said hugging me while I patted her back.

"I'm scared to loose him, I love him"

"Just talk to him, I'm sure he loves you enough to not cheat on you" I felt her nod while she kept drenching my shirt until I forgot about everything, the only thing on my mind was to cheer up my best friend.

…

...

Monday…

Tuesday…

Wednesday…

Thursday…

Friday…

Saturday…

And then Sunday came…

One week had passed and there was still no sign of Sasuke anywhere, I didn't have a clue on where he was or if he was okay.

Was he even planning on coming back to school?

...

_..._

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Monday morning. **

Sasuke's Point of View

* * *

It took one long week to convince my father to let me stay at Konoha High to atleast let me finish this school year.

And the convincing succeeded, thanks to Itachi.

I don't know what he did or told my dad, but he managed to convince him to let me stay here.

Why didn't I think of that before? Itachi, the favorite.

Dad never listens to anyone, not mom, not me, not even those financial counselors of his, no one but Itachi.

The power Itachi had on father bothered me before, but this is the first time that I'm grateful for the little power he owns on him.

Too bad he couldn't get out of his mind that stupid idea to send me to Sound.

I was on my way to the dorm room I shared with the loud mouth idiot. When I got there I found nothing but a nasty room with cups of instant ramen left everywhere.

One week and he can't even put the ramen cups in the trash can. How does he manage to mess up the damn room in so little time? That is something out of my understanding.

I left my bags and everything I had with me in my room and started to walk to my first class. I got there in no time but the class had already started five minutes ago.

When I opened the door the only thing I could hear were whispers and my fan girls' squeals.

"So you finally decided to show up, huh Sasuke?" Kakashi sensei told me as I stepped in the classroom.

"Hn"

"Please take a seat beside…" Kakashi's eyes scanned the room for an empty seat.

There was no way that I wanted to end up sitting next to a fangirl or else Kakashi wouldn't be seeing his precious book anytime soon. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata who was sitting right next to the only empty seat which was taken by…

"Sakura" I nodded before walking towards my seat.

She was looking intently at me until I took my place and she dropped her gaze to her notebook.

"Well kids, vacation is over and now we're going to have fun with math, today's subject is…"

"Welcome back" Sakura whispered without lifting her stare from her notebook, taking away my attention from Kakashi, not that I really cared about his class. I turned to look at her and she slowly lifted her eyes until she met it with my black ones.

"Hn"

"So you wanted more vacation time so much that you skipped one week of school?" she tried to joke but…

"I was sick" I answered in a rude tone, I knew that what I had said was a lie, but the last thing I wanted was to take this conversation beyond.

"Oh Really? Are you okay now?" she asked with evident worry in her voice, placing the back of her hand on my forehead for any sign of fever.

I fought the blush off of my face at the contact with her skin.

"I'm okay" I said taking off her hand from my forehead not too gently and she opened her eyes wide with surprise at my behavior.

How does she do to make my blood go wild with just a simple touch?

But I can't let this feeling control me.

"I'm glad you're back, I thought that you weren't going to come back for a minute" she said forcing a smile grace her features.

"Hn"

'_if only you knew…'_

…

...

"Teme! Finally! You decide to drag your ass back to school! I was hoping though that I could have more room to keep all my instant ramen. I barely even have space right now." Naruto started saying once Kakashi's class was over.

We were already walking to our next class.

"Shut up dobe, you can't call that mess a room"

"I'm busy teme! I don't have time to clean, you know I have a life to live!"

"Well you better clean it dobe I won't be living with cups of ramen surrounding me everywhere, if you don't then I'll have to throw all your ramen so you wont be able to eat"

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto said, his eyes widening with fear.

"Try me"

"Okay, Okay, teme! I'll clean!" he answered defeated. "But you'll help me, right?" I threw him a dangerous glare. Does he really think I was going to clean _his _mess?

"No"

"Whatever, I'll ask Sakura-Chan to help me" he didn't notice my glare this time. Why her? Why doesn't he ask his girlfriend?

"By the way…" he stopped walking to turn to me. I raised my brow startled by his serious face. "She was really worried when you didn't come last week, we tried to call you but you never picked up your phone, why didn't you answer it? At least you could've called her back"

"I was busy and what I do or don't is none of your business" His eyebrows furrowed suddenly.

"I noticed what happened at Kakashi's class, she was just worried for you and yet you push her away, what the hell teme? Why are you acting suddenly like a jerk?"

"Just leave me alone Naruto"

"What is wrong with you? We didn't know anything about you for two weeks! We were worried about you and now you come back and act all pissed over something we don't even know. Seriously man it's time you realize when you're acting like a complete bastard" Naruto said stomping away angrily as I stood there watching him leave.

I was mad because everything he said hit me like a punch straight to my face. They are my friends, and I just made them worry over me. It wasn't Naruto's fault and yet I was letting out my annoyance on him.

I knew I was acting like a bastard.

I knew I was making them feel bad.

I knew I hurt Sakura's feelings.

I knew Naruto was right.

But I needed to do this.

I need to put distance between me and Naruto, being friends with him I knew that I would end up telling him everything that's going on in my life and he may end up telling everything even if told him not to.

And the most painful thing that I ever felt I had to do was that… I needed to stay away from Sakura.

My feelings for her are growing more and more everyday and I can't let this feeling get stronger… or I won't be able to leave. And there's no turning back, Dad won't change his mind and there's no other choice for me. I'll have to leave even if I don't want to.

The best I can do is stay away from her.

To protect my feelings.

This is for the best…

Because when the right time comes, I know that it won't hurt as much compared to the pain I'm feeling now.

* * *

**Chapter 16 has arrived! I'm sorry for the long delay I was having trouble with the upcoming chapters… blame the writer's block and lack of free time and sugar. U_U**

**But at least the writer's block is almost gone…**

**Well anyways thanks a lot for your sweet reviews! I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter. And Thanks a lot to my wonderful beta for her help, I don't know what I would do without her.**

**And check out my new story called 'A New Kind Of Game", well it's not that new anymore but yeah, just read it if you haven't!! :)**

**Oh yeah and don't forget to push the little button below with green letters to review!**

**Chapter 17 is almost almost done! so the more reviews I'll get then more quickly I'll update.**

**Oh yeah and Hinata-chan is fine yeeeii! :D but this is old news you probably knew that so I'll just shut my mouth for now.**

**Have a nice day everyone :D**

**Ms. C**


	17. Getting You Out of My Mind

**IDNON :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Getting you out of my mind.**

* * *

I'm not really sure why, but for some reason, Sasuke's behavior towards me seemed more colder as the days passed by. First, at Shizune's class, we had to team up with the person seated next to us for a quick group work. And guess who was seated beside me…Yeah, you guessed right, it was cold stare directed towards me took me by surprise. It was as if the idea of him working with me, in the same group disgusted him. It was kind of odd, actually. In the past, there were instances wherein we got partnered up. And he never seemed to mind it. Never seemed to mind that fact…until now.

You could barely even tell that we were working as a team. He never even glanced at me the whole time! And if it wasn't for the occurrences that I had to ask him some of the answers, then you wouldn't even have guessed that we were a team at all!

He didn't even seem like he cared the least bit on the work Shizune gave us. The answers to the questions that I had asked him were always replied as: _'Hn.', 'Whatever.', 'I don't care.' _or even _'You're smart enough to answer that.'_ And every time he says either one of those I end up making lame answers to those annoying biology questions.

When we were through, or better yet, when _I _was finished, I took a deep breath and decided to ask him the question that plagued my thoughts the whole time I was answering the _group _questions.

"Did I do anything wrong…to make you _this _mad at me?" I asked in a subtle voice. We were in a classroom full of people after all. People that could possibly hear us and gossip about it. Thank God we were at the back of the classroom where there were less chances of that to happen.

It took him a few seconds before answering my question in a calm tone, despite the fact that he was glaring straight outside the window.

"No."

"Then why!? Why are you acting so cold towards me!?" I asked, raising my voice a bit, but not loud enough to catch anyone's attention or alarm.

"You wouldn't understand." He said, motioning to stand up. Well not before I stalled time for him to fully do so by grabbing his wrist.

"I could if you would give me a chance to!" But in a quick motion, he freed himself from my grip.

"It's not worth talking to you about." And he left the room even when class wasn't over. Shizune-senseI called after him, but her only answer was the loud slam of the door.

I felt my muscles stiffen.

I still didn't know what was wrong. I can't recall anything that I have done to him in the past that would make him react this…strange towards me. I tried asking him several times after the biology incident. But he repeated the same reaction. Giving me the cold shoulder and saying nothing. He then would leave me there alone after that. Standing there in the halls with confusion.

And on top of that, Naruto and Him were mad at each other. I tried asking Naruto what had happened between them. But he would always answer the same thing.

'_I wish I as well know the answer..'_

I know that there's something wrong…something wrong with Sasuke. But he keeps on pushing me away. It was as if he didn't want to get involved with any of us any longer. And it hurts me, that I can't do anything for him.

This weekend we will be having a class trip to the Snow Country. Kakashi-sensei informed us before class finished. We were supposed to leave Saturday morning, and we would all be returning once Monday comes. I guess I'll have to make an effort to stop thinking about _him _and start focusing on the trip with my friends, in order for me to enjoy this. If he doesn't want to be my friend anymore, so be it. I just won't care…well atleast, I would try.

"Sakura? Sakura!!" Ino screamed my name waving her hands in front of me until I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sakura? Sakura!!" Ino screamed my name. Waving her hands in front of me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I've been calling out for you but you are spacing out… again, seriously girl you haven't been yourself since Sas-…" Ino's eyes widened and shut herself at once and then nervously added "I-I mean… well… let's just say that you haven't been yourself these past few weeks"

I knew what she was going to say '_you haven't being yourself since Sasuke came back' _and to tell the truth she was right. I haven't been myself these past days, my cheerful mode is gone and all that's left are fake smiles and sad stares at nothingness.

"I'm fine Ino, really." I tried to assure her with a fake smile. But this time she didn't seem to buy it anymore.

"I know you're not alright so it's unnecessary to hide yourself behind a fake smile Sakura, but I really want you to be the cheerful you used to be, so please. Try to give me real smiles instead of the fake ones, so that I may be at peace." Ino said grabbing me by my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ino I promise it won't happen again, my cheerful mood is coming back really!" I told her trying to convince her.

"I'm glad to hear you say that and I hope you mean it" she told me releasing me from her grip.

"Of course I mean it you silly pig"

"Even though I hate it when people call me that, I'll let it pass this time. Seeing as your joking nature is coming back.

"Who said I was joking?" she gave me a little glare before answering in a threatening tone.

"Sa-ku-ra don't push it"

"Ha ha yeah okay pig" I said giving her a small real smile but as quick as it came it vanished.

"So have you talked to Shikamaru about those mails?" I changed the subject. But I guess it wasn't the best to bring on _that_ topic. Ino's cheerful mood turned into a bitter one.

"He told me she was just a friend he met a while back during one of his vacations when he visited his family."

"That's good, isn't it?" I asked her.

"I ... suppose, but I still feel that something's going on between them." she looked down for a bit. I could see right through her when she shooed the thought away and her cheerful mood was back again.

"Anyways I need to get going I can't be late to Kurenai-sensei's class or she'll give me detention for sure. I'll see you later, Forehead." Ino bid me good bye before turning right towards the direction of her Chemistry class.

I could tell that Ino had wanted to leave already not for the reason that she would be late. We still had 3 minutes after all! No, the real reason was the fact that she didn't want to talk about Shikamaru and that other chick.

Wait a second…3 minutes?! My next class is waaay down the hall! I abruptly turned around, walking towards the opposite direction Ino had ran to. Just my luck though, I was in such a hurry that I ended up bumping into someone.

I fell to the floor and my stuff lay scattered everywhere.

I opened my eyes. That voice. It was _his _voice! Only this time, his usual mocking smirk and playful tone was missing. The only thing that was etched on his face was that thin line that formed his lips and the icy cold stare he held.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" But before I could say anything else, he offered me his hand, one at which I accepted to help me get up on my two clumsy feet.

"I-I'm sorry…I was in a rush."

"Hn." He knelt before me and grabbed the things he had dropped. "You really are clumsy, aren't you?"

I knelt beside him to gather my things as well, with a little wince because of the graze on my knee. Without saying anything, he took out his navy blue handkerchief and placed it on my barely bleeding knee.

A small cut.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me again?" I asked, stopping at what I was doing to look at him straight on the face.

"It's called being polite." He said bluntly, still not looking at me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to know.

"Why are you acting this way!? Did I do something wrong!?" I blurted out.

"…"

"Sasuke, PLEASE! Tell me! This is getting so annoying already!"

He roughly gathered his things and some of mine as he stood up.

"Just forget about this." He said, handing me my stuff and walking away. He was infuriated. I was sure.

I stood there watching his retreating back, the aching in my heart was becoming even more painful.

One second he was all nice, and the next he's being a total jerk! Why…? How was I supposed to keep the promise I made to Ino…not showing or giving her those fake smiles that I could only handle at the moment. How can she even expect me to flash her one of my real smiles when the painful squeeze of my heart was getting harder to bear?

I tightly grasped the handkerchief he gave me seconds ago in my right hand, and held it above my heart.

The bell rang and I was late for class. Somehow that idea did not matter to me anymore.

When I arrived at Ibiki-sensei's class, it had already started. All stares were on me. I could feel it. I was never late to class. Especially if the Sensei teaching it was Ibiki-sensei.

Even Ibiki-sensei gave me a questioning look. Dismissing it soon afterwards to take my seat…the only vacant one at the moment…beside _him_…again.

His eyes were closed and he didn't even acknowledge my presence. It was as if I didn't exist, as if I didn't run into him a few minutes before. As if I wasn't sitting right next to him.

Hinata and Naruto threw a worry glance at my direction, probably because I was never late … or probably for my deep in thought expression. But I just gave them one of my best fake smiles.

I'm sure it would be hard to truly smile sometimes for a while, but even if I am not happy one hundred percent, at least I'll try to make my fake smiles more convincing, so that my friends wouldn't get worried about me

* * *

**_Days Later_**

* * *

Sasuke kept ignoring me the following days, and I was tired of feeling depressed all the time. Luckily the weekend quickly came and today was time for our trip to the Snow Country, where we would ski and have a nice time in the snow, I would enjoy myself and I'd stay away from Sasuke. Just like he wanted me to.

We were all inside the school bus, right in front of the school's front gates as Gai-sensei stood up, and proceeded saying; "Now everyone, take your seats so that we can start this very exciting, young and youthful trip!" Gai-sensei exclaimed excitedly.

Kakashi-sensei was reading his new green porn book up front, with Shizune-sensei seated beside him, throwing him disgusting looks.

I sat at the back with Hinata while Naruto sat with Sasuke, at the other set of seats right next to us. But it seemed as if the two male _bestfriends _were still in bad terms. An excited Ino and a lazy Shikamaru sat behind eyes while Neji and Tenten who were seated beside each other, betting on who was better at snowboarding sat behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan, I know that you really wanted to sit beside Naruto, but you ended up seated beside me instead." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. It doesn't matter. Besides, he's sitting next to me anyway."

Naruto told me to sit beside Hinata due to the lack of interaction I had with Sasuke. But I think Sasuke wouldn't sit beside me even if he had a choice.

"But probably you wanted to cuddle with him" I said and my shy friend's face turned a deep crimson red as she furiously shook her head no.

"Sa-Sakura c-chan n-no! I… I-it doesn't matter!"

"Calm down Hinata, I was only joking" I said giggling a bit. She exhaled and started to giggle with me.

I spent the ride looking outside the window, but I would sometimes steal a glance towards Sasuke's sleeping figure.

'_Baka, he slept with his Ipod on, I can hear it from here'_ I thought.

I remembered the time when I woke up the day after Christmas and he was sleeping beside me, he looked so peaceful… WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking about this!! I shouldn't care about him anymore. Hell, I shouldn't even steal a glance at him!

But how is that his face doesn't look as peaceful as I remember? It was like he was having a sad dream. What could he be dreaming of?

I saw how Sasuke whispered something that I couldn't catch in his light slumber. And how Naruto had turned to him with his eyebrows raised, as if he was surprised. But then Naruto's cerulean eyes turned towards me, directing it. I think he caught me staring at him. So I ended up quickly fixed my gaze outside the window. Watching how the trees passed by me in a blur. My gaze was only fixated on the passing trees or houses for the rest of the trip.

I opened my purse and took out a perfectly folded navy blue handkerchief. I stared at it for the longest time…well it seemed that way to me. A sad smile etched it's way on my face. I hid it soon afterwards, so that no one else would see it.

In our last encounter, Sasuke helped me. But he could have just stood up and left me there without saying anything…but he chose…to help me. Aided me by pulling me to my feet and he even gave me his handkerchief.

I felt like if I held onto his handkerchief, it would be like I was wishing for the old Sasuke to come back…for him to be the same old sweet guy I fell in love with. And with that final wish, I fixated my gaze out the window…until sleep overcame me.

Hinata woke me up when we arrived at he huge wooden hotel, that was surrounded by white snow. Inside the hotel was warm and cozy. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Kakashi-sensei gave each of us a key to our respective rooms. Of course, each room had 4 people in it, and I shared mine with none other than my three favorite people, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

We went outside to ski and explore the place. I was amazed at how beautiful the whole area was. Tenten, being the sporty girl she was, gave me a few lessons so that I wouldn't spend the whole trip with my butt on the hard cold snow.

"Hurry up and learn the basics, forehead! I want to explore the place instead of watching you fall on your butt!"

"Well I'm sorry for not having great skills like you, Ino-pig, but this is m first time. So you should really be more considerate." I said, standing up from my butt-sitting position for the fifth-time.

"Ino shut up, Sakura you are doing a great job. Just repeat the movements I showed you before and do 20 laps then you'll be ready."

"20 laps!!?? Are you insane, Tenten!?"

"Oh My Gosh, forehead! She's turning into the female version of Gai-sensei!!" Ino exclaimed in horror before hiding behind me.

"I knew you were dumb Ino, but seriously. That's just ridiculous!" Tenten said.

"Well then Gai-sensei's personality is rubbing itself on you."

"Yeah, that or you're spending TOO much time with Lee"

"It's already enough having Lee. We don't need another more Gai-sensei clones."

"Shut up both of you."

We laughed at Tenten's pouting faces.

"It's good that Hinata left with Naruto, I don't want you two to corrupt her with your evil ways."

"C'mon Ten-Chan we were only joking" Ino said.

"Yeah right, now shut up Ino. And you," she said with her brows knitted together pointing at me "start"

I did as I was told. I started to ski around the small area for beginners. Carefully taking one step after another so my butt didn't have any chanced of ending up meeting the cold snow again.

I watched how Neji and Shikamaru were talking in the distance with Sasuke. I couldn't see their expressions only Sasuke's stoic façade. I didn't realize I wasn't paying attention to the road in front of me until I heard someone screaming.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" The voice of a girl screamed, I couldn't stop, I forgot how to… But luckily she moved out of the way. Unfortunately for her she ended up clashing with Ino.

I rushed to my blonde friend's side (as I could) to help her stand up and Tenten helped the other girl.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stop." I said apologizing to the girl, who I found oddly looking very familiar.

"Hmph you should look were you're going, girl!" the girl's reply was somewhat mad. Her back facing us, struggling to remove the cap shielding her eyes.

"Hey she said she was sorry. Why can't you just accept her apology?" Ino defended me.

"Who's talking to you?" The girl rudely said to Ino still fighting with the cap.

"Why you bi―"

"Ino are you Alright?" Shikamaru said skiing up to her with Neji tailing behind him.

She nodded without taking off her murderous glare from the girl.

"Shikamaru?" the girl called his name once the cap was off as if to see him better. His face held pure surprised.

"T-temari? W-what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked her still shocked but happy nonetheless.

Realization hit me, she was _the_ Temari Ino told me about… And I knew well who she was.

"School trip" she said with a wide smile on her face. So if she was here then…

"Temari are you alright?" two other boys stopped in front of us.

"Yeah I'm totally fine, Gaara" My eyes widened when the boy removed his goggles.

Red hair, green eyes and that unmistakable kanji tattoo on his forehead. Of course if she was here, then they should have been here too.

"You scared us, sis. I thought you were going to die for a minute." the other boy said smirking as he took his goggles off too, he had purple marks painted on his face.

"Ha-ha very funny, Kankuro" Sarcasm was dripping down her voice.

"Gaara! Kankuro! I can't believe it's you guys!" I screamed happily moving forward to where they were, but being the beginner I am, I almost fell… _Almost_, because Gaara was there to catch me before my face could meet the ground.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he said in his calm surprised voice helping me gain balance.

"The same reason why you're here." I responded to my red haired friend.

"Do you know them?" Ino asked me curiously.

"Yeah, they're my friends from Suna High"

"Wait you studied in Suna High?"

"Yes, Tenten I told you once." I turned to my old friends with a big smile. "So how have you been, guys?"

"Good, but little Gaara has been missing you a lot" Kankuro said winking his eye.

"I'm going to kill you Kankuro" Gaara answered annoyed, I couldn't help but giggle at their behavior they sure acted like little kids sometimes.

"Sorry but it'll have to be later, Baki-sensei is calling for us" he said pointing to a tall man waving his hands in the distance at them.

"Agh, why did he have to call us now?" Temari said glaring at her teacher. "-sigh- Well I guess I'll search for you later, Shikamaru" she said winking her eye at him.

"O-okay" I didn't miss the painful look that crossed Ino's face.

"It was nice to see you again, Sakura" Gaara told me with a small smile which I replied with a smile of my own.

"Yeah, see you later Gaara"

I kept watching Gaara's retreating figure when I noticed Sasuke looking at my direction… or more like _glaring_. The only thought that crossed my mind was;

'_What did I do now?'_

* * *

**Chapter 17 done! I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long, I know this chapter is shorter but I'll try to make up for it in the next one.**

**Thanks a lot Death Angel for being a great BetaReader!! i love the way this came out :D**

**So what will happen in the next chapter? What did Sasuke whispered in the bus? What will happen in the love triangle Ino-Shika-Tema? Is something going to happen between Sakura and Gaara? What is Sasuke going to do? Then wait for chapter 18 =).**

**Today is mother's day, I'm going to make a cake for my mom and my grandma or… probably buy it I don't know yet! U_U because I should be making it like RIGHT NOW but I'm too lazy and it's too hot and I wanted to update the story! :)**

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, your comments made me feel really happy and gave me the strength to keep writing.**

**Please keep reviewing I love you all! ^-^**


	18. Heartaches

_everyone knows that i do not own Naruto sadly. :( _

_now i will shut up and you will enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

** Chapter 19: Heartaches.**

* * *

My friends Gaara and Kankuro are currently on a school trip in the land of snow. Unfortunately, their sister Temari, also known as _'The rude girl who wants to steal my best friend's boyfriend,'_ is here too.

I don't really know much about her. The whole duration that I studied in Suna High, I would always see her busy with her duties as the president of the student council. I never even _tried _to start a conversation with her. She was scary. No, correction. She _is _scary. And that's all I have to say.

I was really glad when I saw my two friends. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ino at the same time. She had found out that Temari was the girl that had sent those emails to Shikamaru, and it wasn't that hard to see the pained look in her eyes when Temari had greeted Shikamaru.

"So _she's _Temari." Ino had said bitterly to Shikamaru once Temari was gone. He turned to her with his _this-is-too-troublesome _look.

"She is just a friend Ino. I told you that before"

"Oh yeah, but I guess you forgot to mention that she's a complete bitch." Ino said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What is wrong with you Ino?" he questioned with his brows knitted together.

"With me? Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to ask me what's wrong with _her_! She was the one who started being rude to us, AND she was flirting with you!"

"She wasn't" he said, sighing tiredly.

"Just tell me the truth… Are you cheating on me with her?" Ino's hands were trembling and I was sure it wasn't from the cold. Her face was tilted down.

"Do you really have this little trust in me?" Shikamaru said. Disappointment washed over him and Ino's face immediately shot up to look him in the eye. Suddenly I felt bad for watching this scene.

"S-shikamaru… I…I"

"You know what Ino? It's too troublesome for me to talk to you right now." he said, turning his back on her, and walking away from. Neji gave an apologetic look at Tenten before following his friend.

I looked at my blonde friend and her eyes were glossy from the tears she was obviously trying hard not to shed.

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

It was already turning late. The sky turned a darker hue of blue in the horizon. I remembered one of our teachers that had accompanied us on this trip telling us to be back before dusk. The girls and I were in the hotel's living room, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, trying to warm ourselves up.

Ino was staring absently across the room with a pained look on her face, whereas Shikamaru was having to be what looked like a good conversation with Temari, seeing as they were happily talking, or rather flirting, in said girl's case.

I found it weird that Ino wasn't exerting even the least bit of effort to push Shikamaru away from Temari instead of doing that, she spent all afternoon avoiding running into the two.

I was worried for my bestfriend. The Ino I knew would be putting up a fight and might even be yelling at the blonde girl with four pigtails instead of watching them with a hurtful expression.

"Are you sure you're not going to go over there and scream at the girl for flirting with your boyfriend in such a blunt manner?" Tenten questioned.

"What's the point? I'm just going to ruin Shikamaru's happy moment" She said with a bitter laugh.

"_That_ obviously is the point, Ino!" Tenten said with a hint of despair in her voice.

"This is making you sad, you should talk to him! It's not good for you"

"I know, Hinata, it's just that…" Ino drifted off to sigh before continuing. "I…don't know…"

I hated seeing my friend like this. She had always helped me before. She was there to defend me when Karin had tried to mess with me, and she was the one that had cheered me up after all that had happened between me and Sasuke-kun…I needed to do something for her…

"Alright Ino, stop this!" I almost yelled. She looked at me with stunned orbs and shock was evident in her eyes. After all, I had never spoken to her this way. "What the hell is happening to you?! The Ino we all knew before wouldn't just sit around and allow another girl to steal her boyfriend!" Ino remained speechless as her gaze dropped to her lap. I took this as a sign to continue reprimanding her.

"It's like you're doing her a favor. Allowing her to have Shikamaru to herself, do you really want that? Are you ready to let him go?" I knew I was being harsh on Ino, but I didn't want to see her continue on acting this way. She needed to turn back.

"N-no" her voice was holding back a sob.

"Then why Ino? You told me you love him, so why don't you do something?"

"Because I'm so freaking scared!" she said, abruptly standing up.

"What if he really likes her? What if there is nothing to fight for anymore? Look at him Sakura…" She pointed towards the table where they were talking and laughing without really paying attention to anything else. "I don't remember a time when he acted so… not lazy like, I bet he hasn't said the world '_troublesome'_ since he started hanging out with her."

I stared at her wide-eyed. She seemed so vulnerable while explaining her thoughts. Tenten and Hinata's reactions were the same as mine. It was strange for the three of us to see the insecure side of Ino.

"I've never felt this way before, I've never felt threatened by any other girl. I thought I was pretty enough for Shikamaru so that he would never replace me for someone else. But right now, when I look at them… I realize that Shikamaru had never laughed that much when he was with me… most of his words were always '_troublesome'_ instead of long sentences, and most of the time he prefers to sleep."

"C'mon cheer up Ino! Don't act as if you had already lost him, the fight isn't over yet!" Tenten tried to reassure her, but the blonde girl just shook her head.

"Probably the fight never existed, I feel defeated already."

"Ino…" She wiped her tears and put a big fake smile on her face before quickly adding

"I'm sorry girls I'm really tired and I need a long beauty sleep okay? I probably look like a mess right now. I'll see you tomorrow." she said, dashing away from the living room, without sparing a single glance back.

"What can we do to help her?" Hinata asked, but unfortunately…

"I guess there's nothing much we can do"

An hour later I was still sitting on the same place, but this time, I found myself alone, thinking about the day's events. Tenten left with Neji and Hinata left with Naruto, I knew Ino wanted time for herself and I wasn't planning on ruining her plans, so I just stayed here…watching the fire slowly fade away.

"Why are you doing here by yourself?" said a strong voice behind me. Startling me for a second.

"Gaara! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

"It's not my fault. You were the one daydreaming."

"I was not daydreaming. I was just thinking."

"Which is the same thing as daydreaming." he said in as matter-of-fact tone, and I sent him one of my mini-glares.

We kept quiet for a little while until he decided to break the peaceful silence.

"What were you thinking?"

'_Oh I was just thinking what the hell did I do to direct Sasuke's glares towards me today, who by the way is behind me glaring at me with such an intensity that I can feel holes starting to form in my back and I even can feel the couch burning… oh yeah and about that boyfriend-stealer-bitch of a sister you have…_' but of course I wouldn't say that out loud.

"Just…_things_… nothing important" I said giggling nervously. He would have raised an eyebrow (if he had one) at how stupid I probably looked, but hell he couldn't know what I was thinking and much less about the part of her bitc- I mean… dear sister.

"You haven't changed at all" he said, smirking.

While I was looking at his not-so-hot-smirk-as-a-certain-black-haired-guy-that-I-promised-to-myself-that-I-would-not-think-about, I began to remember… that same certain guy… and all those times he wore a similar smirk and I felt happy because I knew that even if he wasn't giving me an entirely smile, he was happy anyway.

"I changed more than you expected… or more than _I_ can even realize." I said, bending my knees so I could embrace my legs and resting my chin upon them, with a sad smile tugging in the corner of my lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you need to do something bad to make someone hate you, right? But if you didn't do anything, then that means something about you changed, because now he suddenly seems to despise you." I could tell that he was confused, even if his face remained blank.

"I don't quite understand what you're talking about, but usually hated people usually mean, rude, scary or whatever other synonyms you can think of, and none of those definitions fit with your personality. You are not a bad person Sakura, and I'm sure that whoever you are talking about, _he_ doesn't hates you"

"How do you know that? And wait, why do you think that who we're talking about is a _he _and not a_ she?_"

"Because you are too nice for your own good…" His statement made me blush a little bit. Usually Gaara wasn't the talkative type, and he never, EVER complimented anything.

"And you said that the person's a _he._"

"Oh, yeah… right." I said laughing a bit and he smirked again. But after a minute, his smirk quickly vanished and was replaced by a 'deep in thought' expression..

"He must have a good reason to act the way he is to you, but I'm sure he doesn't hate you"

I don't know why but I felt water gathered in my eyes… I refused to cry though. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. When I felt the tears disappear I opened them again.

"Thank you, Gaara" I told him with a small smile. "Matsuri-chan sure is changing you" he blushed at the mention of his six-month girlfriend.

"Hn. I don't know what you are talking about, I'm the same" Gaara said pouting and crossing his arms in front of him, but the blush was still there on his cheeks. I giggled at his reaction, she sure is changing him.

I turned my head to look above my shoulder, searching for the person who was supposed to be beside the window glaring at me, but I found just an empty place with Neji in the seat next to it.

'_I just hope you are right Gaara'_

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was sitting down beside the window across the fireplace where Sakura was currently by herself, staring intently at the fire in front of her with her back facing me.

I wanted to go there and talk to her or simply keep her company. But I was supposed to stay away from her, no… I need to stay away from her, and also in our last meeting I wasn't exactly nice to her, so she probably must be angry at me, hell, she must have begun to hate me already.

I was watching her when that weird emo guy with the weird tattoo on his forehead, the same boy who was talking to her this morning, the one whose name I heard was Gaara, sat beside her and began chatting with her. Who did he think he was to sit without invitation? And what was Sakura doing? Why was she letting him sit there? I decided then that I didn't like this guy… at all.

"You know, even if you throw your deadliest glare at Gaara, you are not going to kill him." I turned to my right and Neji Hyuuga was the one who took the seat next to me.

"Hn. What do you want Hyuuga? I thought you were with your girlfriend" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was indeed, but she was tired and decided to go to sleep"

"Hn" I said not really caring for his excuse. I noticed the way Sakura's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The only thought in my mind was

'_What-the-fuck?' _

"You should stop glaring at him, he is not like the rest of the boys who are scared of you." I decided that maybe it was better to divert my glare to Neji… at least for a minute.

"What do you want Neji? I'm not in the mood."

"You are never in the mood."

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Whatever" I said standing up ready to leave.

"You are making a big mistake, Sasuke" I heard Neji say in a tired voice, and I stopped but I didn't turn to look at him. "You are hurting yourself but not just that… Naruto is your friend and he is just trying to help, yet you push him away without reasons… just like you did with Sakura- san…don't you see that you are only hurting her?"

"Don't bother me Neji, I have my reasons" I said walking away.

"Fate can always be changed Sasuke. You just have to actually do something and not stay with your arms crossed waiting for some miracle to happen" I stopped.

"Sometimes we don't control fate, instead we have written the path we must follow… sometimes you can't do anything to change your destiny"

"There is always a way, Sasuke"

"Hn, yeah _right_" I said with sarcasm dripping down my voice ending our conversation and walking away from the living room.

…

…

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was 12:07 a.m., the girls were already sleeping and I was still struggling to keep my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes for a second time to glance at the clock again minutes later. 12:10, just great, I guess I won't get any sleep any time soon, so I decided it'd be better go for a small walk.

I slipped my white slippers on and a warm pink scarf that matched with my pajamas before heading out of my room. The hotel was warm enough, so I didn't worry about grabbing a sweater. I didn't need it.

I stepped inside the dark living room, the fire long gone but the place still felt warm. It was empty by now and I was sure everyone was sleeping comfortably in their rooms.

'_Everyone but me'_ I thought annoyed, blaming my insomnia.

I looked outside the window to see that it was starting to snow, the corners of my mouth formed a wide grin and I took strides to the sliding door at the other side of the room which led to the balcony.

Once I was outside I hurried, leaning on the railing to have a better look at the view. The snow fell down slowly, making me feel relaxed, everything was so peaceful.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I glanced behind me, startled by the presence I didn't notice before.

"Sa-Sasuke…kun?"

He was sitting in a wooden bench in the corner of the balcony, his gaze directed at me while his face remained blank, at least he wasn't glaring at me… for now.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. He turned his head down and closed his eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing"

"I couldn't sleep"

I had an inner battle. I did not know whether to go or stay. This was one of those moments where Sasuke didn't seem to be totally annoyed for having me around.

Should I stay and try to speak to him like we used to? Or should I prevent further discussion and retire to my room?

"I…I'm sorry to bother you, I didn't know you were here… I should… I should go back to my room" I turned the opposite way towards the door, grabbing the silver handle to slide the door open but I stopped when he spoke again.

"You don't have to leave, you know?" his voice had a hint of annoyance, his brows were furrowed together, but he kept his closed eyes away from me.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hn" was that a yes or no?

I took a deep breath before sitting down on the only wooden bench, which was taken by him. Of course I was far away from him in the other end of the bench. I was trying to be less-annoying as possible, but the awkward silence was getting on my nerves and decided that it was best to end it even when I knew that we probably were going to end up in another discussion.

"S-so I assume that you couldn't sleep either" I began.

"Hn"

"Why are you here?"

"It's peaceful"

"Oh…yeah… you are right"

And then the silence came back.

The air was chilly and I noticed my hands were trembling from the cold and I hugged my knees in a failed attempt to keep me warm. I scolded myself for not bringing a sweater.

"Here" I noticed the dark blue jacket he was wearing seconds ago now was hanging from his hand waiting for me to take it.

"Wear it, you wouldn't want to spend the rest of the trip in bed, would you?" Sasuke said in a low voice, still not meeting with my sight.

"A-are you s-sure?" freaking cold making me stutter.

"Just take it Sakura" I did as told before he could get even more annoyed.

"Thanks" I said as I slipped on the warm jacket trough my arms.

"Hn"

Another awkward silence filled the air, but this time it vanished quickly and to my utter surprise Sasuke was the one who start the talk.

"You know?" he began "That Gaara guy doesn't seem too… reliable"

Why is he suddenly speaking about Gaara?

"Gaara is a nice person and he is definitely reliable"

"I don't trust him"

"Well, I do" I answered in a defiant tone. "He is a good friend"

"Tch, _yeah right"_

"What is your problem?" I asked standing up abruptly, I was starting to get annoyed.

"At least he doesn't stop talking to me one day and suddenly starts to act all pissed with me for no reason!"

He stood up too and for the first time since I got here he looked at me in the eye, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. His voice matched perfectly with the angry expression on his face.

"My problem is_ you_." He spat coldly as he sent me a disgusted look. My eyes widened at his words and I felt a terrible ache in my chest. "You are so naïve, stubborn and _annoying_"

I felt the tears rushing to my eyes, my hands were trembling and this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Why does my heart hurt this much?

"What happened to you?" I asked in a barely audible voice and my hair covering my eyes.

"When did you start to despise me this much?" I couldn't keep my tears in my eyes anymore, they were escaping now no matter how hard I close my eyes.

"You are an _idiot_" I yelled trying to put all my anger in that insult.

I threw his jacket to the floor and stomped away from there.

He was an idiot for hurting me this much.

He was an idiot for treating me this way.

But I was the real idiot for falling in love with him.

---

I silently cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Thankfully the next morning I had no puffy eyes due to the fact that I had been crying silently all night. Well my eyes were a bit swollen. When the girls had asked me what was wrong, I just explained that it was the cause of my insomnia the previous night.

After breakfast, we went to ski for a little bit. Neji and Tenten were having their competition to see who could reach the goal first. Kiba, Naruto and Lee were also participating in the race, and they wanted to show their skills to see who was the best. Meanwhile Hinata, Ino and I were watching from afar.

"GO TENTEN GO!" Ino cheered for Tenten who was currently competing against Neji.

"I'm glad to see that you are in a better mood, Ino"

"Thanks Hinata, I've decided, I'm going to trust in Shikamaru,. If he says she is just a friend, then I'll trust him" Ino had a small smile on her face but I could tell she was still insecure.

"T-that's very mature Ino, I'm glad that you see it that way, isn't it great, Sakura-chan?"

I was listening but my eyes were in the distance, where Sasuke was doing crazy moves on his snowboard alone.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh? I-I'm sorry, yeah, I'm glad too"

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked "you are spacing out since the morning"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine… I'm just tired, I guess"

I didn't want to talk about Sasuke, what he said last night really hurt me and I wanted to stop thinking about that or the gallons of tears would come again.

"You don't look tired, you look sad" Ino said looking elsewhere far from my face.

'_You're one to talk'_ I thought. "I told you before girls, I just couldn't sleep last night"

"Okay fine, don't need to get so pissed about it"

"I'm not pissed Ino-pig"

"Jeez Sakura you are acting just like Sasuke right now" I turned to give her a murderous glare.

"Shut up Ino, don't even mention him right now!" I said diverting my glare to my shoes.

"So _that_ is the reason why." She began but I kept my gaze down, "Something happened last night between you and Sasuke, right?" She said with a tone that said i-knew-it-but-now-I-made-you-feel-bad-and-i-feel-bad-for-making-you-feel-bad.

"What happened last night, Sakura-chan?"

A long sigh escaped my mouth. Ino was good at reading my emotions.

"Let's say he broke the bond we had before" I felt the tears coming, but this time I fought against them. Last night I cried the last tear that was what I promised to myself.

I noticed the confusion in their faces, so I began explaining the events of last night.

"That jerk! How dare he!!??" Ino was enraged, while Hinata remained calmed down.

"Sasuke has been acting really weird lately, but why would he tell you something like that?"

"Because he hates me" Ino's eyes were furrowed.

"I'm going to look for that son of a –" She twirled around but she couldn't finish her sentence, instead we heard a muffled gasp.

In front of Ino, just a few meters away, were Shikamaru and Temari…

Kissing.

"Ino wait!" I yelled after her but she stomped away to their direction before I could stop her. Hinata and I followed her.

Shikamaru separated from Temari when he caught a glimpse of Ino, who had tears running down her face.

"I-ino"

_**SLAP **_

She slapped Temari right in the face.

"You bitch! How dare you hit me in the face?" Temari started screaming after the impact.

"How dare I?! How dare _you_ kiss my boyfriend!"

"Well he didn't put resistance" the girl with four pig tales retorted offering a wide smirk to Ino whose eyes were full of hurt. "Guess what beauty queen? He doesn't want just looks but brains too"

Ino was enraged, no… far beyond enraged.

"You are fucking slut!" She yelled and slapped Temari again, said girl was furious with that comeback and she returned the hit square to Ino's face.

"Don't hit me in the face, bitch!"

The fight began to get ugly, Shikamaru grabbed Ino by her waist and Hinata and I tried to hold Temari in place. Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Lee and Kiba arrived at the scene.

"You are just jealous of me!"

"Why would I be jealous of a whore-boyfriend-stealer-bitch like you?!"

We struggled to keep Temari in place. She wanted to stand and keep landing punches on Ino.

"Maybe because he prefers to be with _me_!"

"Temari stop it!" Gaara said in a cold demanding voice. "That's enough!"

"Hmph" She send him a glare but then it was directed at my best friend who had stopped fighting against Shikamaru's hold on her, then she stood up with the help of Kankurou.

"Let's go sis"

Gaara sent me an I-will-keep-an-eye-on-her look and then he followed his two siblings.

"I-Ino…" Shikamaru called for her after he helped her to stand up but her back was facing him. "I…"

"Why?" He was suddenly cut off by her question.

"Why did you do this to me?" her voice was full of hurt and sorrow.

"How could you do this to me?" She turned around to finally face him, with the saddest face I've ever seen in my best friend. The usually happy, cheerful Ino was gone, instead you could see a broken, hurt Ino with a tearful face and red, puffy eyes.

"I never wanted to kiss her!" he said trying to uphold himself. "She was the one who kissed me!"

"You seemed quite happy about the kiss" She shocked back a bitter laugh.

"… I was not"

"T-then why did you n-never say anything? W-why did you stay silent? You should have said s-something to shut her freaking mouth" Ino's sobs filled the air while we were just listening to their fight. "But you chose to stay silent as if agreeing with everything she said"

"I… I'm sorry"

"And here I was thinking that I should trust you…like I _could_ trust you… I wanted to believe in what you said, that you were only friends, but damn you totally fooled me. GOSH INO YOU ARE SO STUPID!" she screamed mad to herself with her tears leaking uncontrollably from her eyes. I felt horrible watching silently how my friend was suffering, but I couldn't do anything for her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Ino" Shikamaru holding her tightly in his arms but Ino shove him away.

"Just leave me alone Shikamaru" She murmured before dashing away from the stares.

Shikamaru looked so broken, but right now I didn't care about him at all.

I ran after Ino, and after screaming her name for a long time she abruptly stopped and turned back to me.

"Please Sakura leave me alone"

"I just want to help you Ino, you are my best friend it hurts me to see you like this"

"Well you can't do anything" Her eyes diverted to the floor. "He can be with her, I won't get in their way, I don't care anymore" her tears were still cascading through her face.

"Ino…"

"DAMN SAKURA, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I was growing mad, what the hell?! I was just trying to help her but now she was directing her anger on me.

"FINE THEN DO AS YOU PLEASE!" I angry yelled and we both walked in opposite directions.

"Sakura where is Ino?" Tenten and Hinata asked me worriedly.

"I don't know and I don't care, just leave her alone as she wishes" I slipped on my ski that were lying on the floor beside Tenten, the frown on my face was visible "now if you'd excuse me" I said skiing past my two friends who I was sure were even more worried than before.

I still had problems skiing, the lessons with Tenten helped me a bit but I still had difficulties to stop and when that moment came I ended with my back on the cold snow. Thankfully the impact was soft.

While lying in the cold snow, I noticed the sky was darkening by the black clouds covering every space in it.

I positioned myself in a sitting pose, and turn to take a look at where I was.

The place was deserted and I was sure I was far away from the hotel, I could see people in the distance.

I noticed the red fence a few meters away from me, but that was another rule the teachers made us follow…

'_Stay away from the red fences, we've been told they are not well-soldered and it could be dangerous'_ Shizune sensei's voice ran through my head. But of course I wasn't that stupid to go over there.

I was alone, and I didn't mean by being myself here, I felt alone, like no having someone to turn to. I felt bad for getting mad at Ino when she wanted to be by herself, I probably shouldn't yell at her like that.

And then there was Sasuke…

I took out from my jacket pocket the navy blue handkerchief he handed me days ago. My eyes were fixated on the cloth resting in my hands with sadness in them.

Dammit. It hurts just the thought of him.

"Oh poor thing, don't you look miserable?" I frowned at the voice, because it was not really as sweet as she tried to make it sound like.

"What the hell do you want Karin?"

"Just came to see how are you after what happened with Sasuke-kun last night" my eyes opened like big soccer balls, I was wondering how the hell she knew but she responded my silent question.

"Surprised? Heh, I guess you should be more careful of where you tell your friends your disgraces, anyone could hear you"

"And you have nothing better to do than to spy on other people's conversation?" I wanted so badly to wipe off her stupid smirk.

"Oh I do have so much better things to do I just happened to pass by and considering you were mentioning Sasuke-kun's name, well I have to look after him"

"Oh yeah I forgot you were his number one stalker"

Probably in another time, in another situation, she would be mad, but her smirk was non-erasable.

"You can say whatever you want, at least he doesn't hates me" there, she hit on the right spot. "That's why I haven't been around lately to tell you to back off, because thankfully, Sasuke-kun realized that you are not worth of his time anymore. Took him long enough, don't you think?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, instead the goddamn tears were gathering behind my eyes. Her evil smile widened as her face neared my ear "For him to finally realize his true feelings for you… his _hate_ for you"

My eyes fixed on the handkerchief, the water in my eyes started to leak out, my mind was playing the memories we spent together, the first time we met, the dance, Christmas, all the times he helped me, including the time when he gave me this navy blue cloth.

"You are so alone Sakura, not even your best friend wants you around anymore"

A chill ran through my body, and it was not cause of the cold and strong wind blowing.

Suddenly I felt the handkerchief being tossed away from my hands and now Karin was holding it in between her fingers.

"Why are you looking at this?" Karin asked with a hint of self-conceit.

"Give it back!" I snarled trying to get it back.

"Wow you sure make a fuss over a piece of cloth" She responded annoyed.

Then everything happened in a blur. Her fingers let slip the cloth she was holding to be taken away by the strong wind, I stretch out my hand to grab it without avail. I watched how the blue handkerchief landed in the other side of the red fence.

"Ooops, my bad" she said bringing her hand to her mouth before she began to laugh like a hyena.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" I yelled angry between sobs while I was pushing back Karin. She responded nothing she just stood there with her evil grin.

"How could you?" I murmured, but she simply shrugged it off and began to walk away.

The air was getting colder and the snow started to fall from the sky, when my cries started to fade out. My saddened expression turned to one full of determination. I wiped the remnants of my tears with the back of my glove and skied to the direction where the blue cloth went.

When I neared the red fence the first thing I noticed was the steep hill with many trees and rocks all over the place and a thick layer of snow covering everything, the second thing I could envisage was something blue stuck in a tree branch.

I took off my skis to put them t on the fence and then proceeded to carefully step in the other side of the fence. Thankfully the tree with the handkerchief was a short distance from the fence, with cautious steps and grabbing onto some branches I quickly got to my destination.

By now the snow was falling faster in bigger amounts and the wind was blowing harder, It seemed as if a storm was about to come and I needed to go back quickly to the hotel.

I struggle with the branches to climb and retrieved the only thing that reminded me of the Sasuke that I once knew. Hoping to get back the nice part of him… the part of him that still cares for me… the part of him I knew is somewhere still within him.

"C'mon on…j-just a little more" I stretched my arm until I finally caught the object in my hand. I smiled at my achievement and then proceeded to climb down the tree, but before I could even put my foot on the branch I slipped, for the amount of snow in there.

I fell down the tree, scratching my face and hands in the process. I rolled down the hill hitting a few rocks that were hidden beneath the snow along the way until I came to a stop, my whole body aching with several bruises.

I lied there motionless on the cold floor. I couldn't scream and even if I could I was sure no one would be able to hear me, just an inaudible whisper of help let off my mouth as well as some moans of pain.

The only thing I could do was pray that someone would find me soon, because the only strength I had left was being used to hold onto that navy blue handkerchief… as if my life depended on it.

* * *

**VACATION MODE ON!! :D I'm so happy that now i have two months to relax from school stress **

**i hope you had enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry for the looong wait, but i have two reasons why i didn't update sooner. the first reason is 'cause i spent the last 5 weeks extremely busy with homework, projects, expositions, test and a whole bunch of other things that university made me do so i can't have social life. **

**The second reason was because i felt dissapointed by the amount of reviews of the last chapter, seriously it made me stop procrastinating for a whole month, oh yeah and because i wasn't entirely happy with the chapter and changed it like a million times. **

**Thanks a lot to my lovely Beta! seriously you made me soo soo SOOO happy with your last PM, i swear i almost shred a few tears, but seriously thanks a lot for your help. I hope whoever reads this chapter thinks the same as you :).**

**Thanks a lot to the people who review the last chapter, and thanks for letting me know what you thought. it really help me with this chapter. :) And thanks too to all the people who has reviewed or faved this story, I'm still writting this because of you guys. :D**

**If you want chapter 19 give me at least 15 reviews and i'll immediately update, so if you want to read what happens next then don't forget to review. **

**I love you y'all guys! ^^ **

**Ms. C 3**


	19. Saving Sakura!

**IDNON! **

**enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Saving Sakura!**

* * *

It was late. The sky was a dark blue hue, just above the horizon. Million pieces of white snow were falling harder than ever from above.

About two hours ago, Kakashi, Shizune and Gai-sensei made all the students go back to the hotel, for they were informed that a snow storm will arrive. Everyone was gathered inside the living room. That is, everyone _but _Sakura.

At first the girls had assumed that she was in her room after the discussion she had with Ino. They all knew that Sakura was the type of person that preferred on being alone after those kinds of things. But after Hinata had decided to go check on her, she had returned with a terrified look on her face, for the fact that she couldn't find Sakura…and that was about an hour ago.

"It's my fault!" Ino said as her tears cascaded down her face. "If I didn't yell at her, if I didn't push her away from me when she just wanted to cheer me up, she would be here right now" Ino whispered while hiding her teary face in her hands. She hasn't stopped crying ever since she found out Sakura wasn't there.

Her cries were driving me nuts, she was making Hinata-chan cry even more, and I was really worried for Sakura-chan as well as everyone else too, but we couldn't do anything.

"S-she must b-be cold" Hinata whispered between sobs. "W-what if s-she is hurt?"

"She is a tough girl. She'll be fine." I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Hina-chan someone is going to bring her back soon." she squeezed my hand and gave a nod to let me know she trusted me, calming down a bit.

"HA! Probably she is faking all of this, maybe she is hiding somewhere in this stupid hotel to make you all worry."

We turned our heads glaring at the voice across the room, she was sitting lazily in the farthest couch in the room with an irked expression.

"She is just calling for attention." Karin went on. "no one would make a huge fuss over a stupid handkerchief" she said the last part more to herself than to us.

"Shut up Karin, she is not like that" Ino stood up while the rest of us just sent the red head a murderous glare as the smirk in Karin's face expanded in her features.

"Maybe she is jealous because you took all the attention today." Ino's glare deepened, the room was silent watching the confrontation. Thankfully by now, we were the only people in the room.

"After all you never know what people could be able to do, right Ino?" Karin turned her head to steal a glance at Shikamaru's direction who was standing behind her, a few feet away with a glare of his own.

"It's really hard to trust people, don't you think?" Karin gave an evil chuckle before starting to walk away.

Ino's face froze for a second with hurt, but then it changed to a face full of anger.

The room was silent for what felt like hours, but hardly two minutes passed.

My eyes scanned the room until they stopped on Sasuke's figure standing from of the window, looking outside. By the reflection of the glass, I could see his brows knitted together and his eyes staring intently. As if waiting for something to happen, if I didn't know him better after all these years of friendship, I wouldn't be able to tell that he was worried.

But wait… wasn't he like mad at Sakura? Wasn't he acting like a total jerk to her? Why he is suddenly worried for her?

"I'm going to look for her."

My eyes immediately turned to the source of the voice, Gaara, who was standing up from his seat, putting on his cap and glasses. All eyes were on him but I couldn't let him get all the glory to himself, right?

"I'll go with you" I said walking to the door where he had stopped.

"B-but N-naruto-kun Kakashi-sensei said we can't go! The staff members are searching for her. It's dangerous for you to." Hinata said worriedly grabbing my hand and stopping me from going further.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. We will be careful." I gave her a reassuring smile but that didn't seem to calm her down.

"Let's go then." Neji said giving me my stuff as we headed outside.

"Neji, you too?!" Tenten yelled, worried.

"Hn. The more people, the more faster we'll be able to find her."

"You better come back in one piece with my friend, okay?"

"I'll help too!" Ino stood up abruptly cleaning her glassy eyes with the back of her hand and ready to leave with us.

"No." The usual lazy tone that held the voice of Shikamaru was long gone, and now it held a strong demanding tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm going too." Ino's eyes narrowed when they turned to him.

"No, you'll stay here."

"And why would I do what you tell me to?" She said folding her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"Do you think I could handle if something bad happens to you?" her teary eyes went wide, but no word came out from her mouth.

"We'll bring her back. Just wait a little more."

Before we dashed out of the room my eyes searched for Sasuke, I wanted to know what he would do now, but unfortunately he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

* * *

Where is she?

What happened to her?

Is she okay?

All those questions were running through my head. I've never felt this worried before in my life… for anyone. I was mad because if someone would be looking for her, then she would be here already. I was desperate because it had almost been two hours ago, and still no sign of her. I couldn't do nothing more than to wait in front of the window for a glimpse of pink to appear…and I was scared, scared that something bad might have happened to her… Scared that she might not come back.

I was looking outside the window. The view in front of me was the same place where we were last night when I pushed her away for the thousandth time.

The thoughts of last night conversation played in my mind over and over again. The mean words I told her…

'_What happened to you?'_

… The sadness…

'_When did you start to despise me this much?' _

… The hurt…

'_You are an idiot'_

… The anger …

All those emotions displayed in her glassy eyes.

The girls' cries were driving crazy, and I hated that I couldn't do nothing more than just stand in front of the window waiting for someone to bring her back safe.

Is anyone looking for her at least?

Then an awfully annoying voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"HA! Probably she is faking all of this, maybe she is hiding somewhere in this stupid hotel to make you all worry."

I could see everyone glaring at Karin by the glass reflection.

"She is just calling for attention. No one would make a huge fuss over a stupid handkerchief."

Handkerchief? Could it be the one I gave her?

But more importantly Karin must know where she is, or at least where she could be.

"I'll go look for her." my eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice. My hands were tightly clenched into fists inside my pockets and I was sure my knuckles were white.

I glared at his reflection in the mirror before walking out of the room.

I was looking for the only person that would be help right now. Even if I didn't like the idea…

…because I knew that I would have to pay a high cost.

I stopped in front of the door with the number 101 written in gold and knocked.

"Ss-sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked in a voice, which sounded between shocked and excitement when she opened the door and found me standing there.

"I need your help"

"M-my help?" she said pointing herself with her finger.

"Where was the last time you saw Sakura?" She made a pout when she heard Sakura's name.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you hated her." as if I'd tell her.

"Just answer"

"Okay, I'll tell you but what will I gain from that?" I hated myself for what I said next.

"… One date with me." the corners of her mouth formed a wide smirk.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but just one is not enough" my eyes narrowed annoyed, I knew something like this was going to happen.

"What do you want then?"

"I will tell you where Sakura is, if you make me your girlfriend for a month"

I was about to say no, but then she wouldn't tell me where she is, I couldn't lose time or Sakura could die.

"Fine." her smirk expanded even more.

"She was far from the hotel grounds this morning, if you keep walking straight from the rookie section until you get to the red fence you will find the place."

"Hn." I nodded and began walking away but stopped without looking back at her. "What color was the handkerchief she was holding?"

"It was navy blue, why?"

"… It's nothing" I said before stomping away.

I went to the lobby wardrobe and grabbed a yellow cap and glasses to protect my eyes from the snow before I left the warm hotel behind, fighting the heavy snow storm.

The snow was falling harder and in bigger amounts. I couldn't see where I was going, everything I saw was blurry due to the snow, but I needed to try, I needed to find her.

I followed the direction Karin had told me, I was a bit far from the rookie section when I heard a loud voice called my name.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Naruto was running to where I was, his eyes widened and Gaara was tailing behind him, my eyes narrowed instantly at his sight.

"Dobe." I said once he came to a stop in front of me.

"What are you doing here Sasuke!?" I began my walk following the direction Karin had told me with Naruto screaming behind me.

"I thought you didn't care about Sakura-chan anymore. Why are you here?" he was yelling madly but I didn't respond.

"People who really care about her are looking for her, so you can go back to your room."

"Shut up, Naruto seriously" I said even angrier than his voice. "This is not the right time."

"He is right Naruto, we should look for Sakura. You can talk about this later"

"Hmph, fine."

I regained my pace, dobe and weird red haired boy were following me until I finally caught sight of the red fence but Sakura wasn't here.

"Why are we here? We are too far away from the hotel" I heard Naruto say, but I kept walking, following the path of the red fence until a pair of pink skis caught my attention.

Sakura's skis.

"Look." Gaara said pointing across the fence, there a few meters down in the steep hill laid a body covered in snow but the pink color of the hair could be easily distinguished.

"Oh no! SAKURA-CHAN!!"

My heart began beating erratically, remember when I said I never felt so scared before, a moments ago? Well now it's worse. .

"Where are Shikamaru and Neji?" I asked hurriedly to the boys at my side.

"We split to cover more ground." Gaara answered, I gritted my teeth and my hands gripped the bars of the fence.

"I'll go." I said about to jump to the other side but Naruto stopped me.

"No you won't." His face was still angry and his voice was dripping with determination. "You think you have the right to save her after hurting her all this time? I'm going to help her because I **care** about her, she is my friend and I don't care if you are my friend or not I won't let you hurt her again."

A hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder, the blonde boy looked back to glare at Gaara who had a serious face.

"Stop… I think you should let Sasuke go." Naruto's glare intensified. He grunted but didn't discuss anymore on the subject, instead he took off his backpack and handed me a thick rope.

"Tangle this around you, teme. This way we can help you climb the step, avoiding an accident." I did as I was told before he added. "Bring her back and be careful Sasuke."

His voice no longer held the harsh tone.

"Hn" I gave a nod before stepping in the other side from the fence.

I carefully went down the steep hill, the floor was slippery so I tried supporting myself with some trees and rocks. I needed to get to her quickly, just by watching the steep hill I could tell she was severely injured.

"Sakura!!"

I finally got to the place where she was lying unconscious on the cold floor, I knelt beside her and I could clearly see her covered with snow, her body trembling and her skin was pale and cold.

'_I need to get her out of here' _

It would be hard to climb the ladder if I carried her bridal style, I needed at least one hand to hold onto a tree or something, so I choose to grab her in piggy-back style.

I wounded her arms around my neck, her face was resting in my back and with one hand I supported her weight. Then I began to climb.

"COME ON! JUST A LITTLE MORE!!" I could hear Naruto screaming in the distance.

"Na…naru…to?" I froze in my steps and a bliss of relief washed over me as I turned back at the sound of her voice, I noticed she was still unconscious.

"I… thought… you were …Sasuke…kun" her words came out barely audible and it seemed that she was making a great effort to speak. Her voice came out raspy, but when she mentioned my name, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"H-he used to save me before…always… but not anymore… h-he… hates me now… and I don't even know…why." I could hear the hurt in her voice and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart as I kept climbing until I finally reached the red fence.

"It hurts… being… away from him… it hurts so much… after all…I can't stop…lov…"

I felt her body went backwards falling from my arms but in a quick movement I twirled out bodies so now she was resting in my arms bridal style with her face resting on my chest.

I notice the fresh tears in the corner of her eyes but what caught my attention was the navy blue handkerchief she was clutching in her right hand… my handkerchief, and the guilt in my heart grew three times more.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said kneeling beside us. "Is she okay?" his face met with mine and his eyes widened with worry.

"I don't know, let's hurry up. She has been in the cold for a long time." he and Gaara nodded.

"You two go ahead I will go get Neji and Shikamaru"

"Thanks, Gaara."

We stood up and began running to the hotel.

"Sakura-chan hold on a little more!"

We run as fast as we could and in no time we reached the warm hotel.

I strode to Sakura's room, which was empty probably because the girls were still waiting in the living room, while Naruto went to get Shizune.

I lay her down on the bed and covered her body with blankets to keep her warm. I was just standing there with my heart giving weird twists and watching her peaceful sleeping form.

While looking at her I could finally realized how selfish I was. All this time, I was thinking only for myself, in my feelings, I never thought about her feelings or the pain I will cause her for breaking our friendship bond… and now she was suffering because of me.

'_Was this really worth it?'_

The door opened with a slam and Shizune and Naruto entered the room.

"How is she, Shizune-sensei?!" Naruto asked while our teacher was examining her temperature.

"I still don't know. She might have hypothermia for spending too much time in the snow. It's good that you covered her, Sasuke-kun, but I need to check if she has any broken bones or injures, and also I need to put her in warm clothes… please I need you to wait outside." We nodded and exited the room.

I started to walk away to my room. I wanted to change my clothes for something dry.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto stopped me as I gave him a side glance to let him know I was listening. "Thanks, we would have taken longer to find her if it hadn't been for you, then who knows what could have happened to her."

"Hn" I nodded before walking, just to be stopped again with another of his questions.

"Why do you like to hurt yourself so much?"

"What are you talk-"

"You know very well what I am talking about. You care for Sakura-chan. If you didn't then you wouldn't have gone searching for her in the middle of a snow storm." he said, supporting his back against the wall and crossing his arms in front of him.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Yes, but you could have left that work to someone else, don't you think?" is this the same dumb blond idiot? When did he become this good at reading people?

"Does it matter? She is fine now."

"Who are you trying to fool, Sasuke? I heard you whisper Sakura's name while you were sleeping in the bus, the day we arrived here!"

My eyes narrowed. I guess I unconsciously whispered Sakura's name while I was sleeping in the bus. After all, the dream was about her and the time when I'll finally have to leave for Sound.

"I know you have feelings for her it's so obvious. What I don't get, is why you are trying to push her away from you."

His eyebrows were furrowed, forming a serious face, and I knew that he wasn't going to let me go if I didn't give him an answer.

"Sorry, dobe but I can't tell you right now." I said diverting my sight away from him.

"Hmph, okay but you'll have to tell me soon, teme or I'll get it out off you by force." He moved away from the wall placing his arms in the back of his head.

"I should go find the guys to tell them about Sakura-chan. The girls must be worried" he turned around to walk to the opposite direction than me.

"I'm still your friend, Sasuke, no matter how many fights we get into. I'm still here if you want to talk, and as a friend I'm here to give you advice. So really should stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about people around you and how your actions affect them." his back was facing me and after seconds of staring at his back, my eyes moved to the floor.

"I know that now, it's too bad it took me a lot of time to figure it out." I ran a hand trough my hair and a sigh escaped my lips.

"It doesn't matter the time it took, what matters is that you do something about it." my eyes moved again to his face. He had his typical annoying grin, and I couldn't help but smirk at how stupid he looked.

"Hn. Dobe"

"Hey! You stupid ungrateful bastard! I'm just trying to cheer you up and this is how you repay me? With insults?! You are an ungrateful friend!" he stomped away, sending curses at me.

"Wait" he stopped and turned back with an annoyed look.

"What do you want now, teme?" by now my smirk had disappeared.

"Promise me you won't tell Sakura I was the one who saved her." he raised a brow confused.

"Why not? I think it's better if she knows."

"No, too much has happened, everything will turn more confusing for her, just don't tell her."

"You are doing it again Sasuke"

"…I know…" I responded in a low voice "if anyone asks, you will tell them that you were the one who saved her."

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing…" he said unsure. "But you probably know what you are doing, so I'll do it your way." he turned to walk away to the living room "I just hope you are right about this."

"Thanks, Naruto" I whispered, but he was out of sight.

…

* * *

**Sakura's PoV**

* * *

One week had passed since the accident. I don't remember much that happened after I fell, but when I woke up I was at home resting on my comfy bed inside my pink room with mom hugging me and crying when she saw me awake.

She explained to me that Kakashi-sensei called her once I was found, to tell her what had happened, she chose to pick me up so she could take care of me.

I wanted to talk to my friends, I'm sure that they're still worried about me. After all, mom told me that Shizune-sensei didn't let them see me because of my condition, and next morning mom took me so early that they were probably sleeping after all that had happened yesterday.

Thankfully my injuries weren't that bad. My thick clothes helped a lot. At first, I had problems sitting, because my ribs would start hurting. Luckily, I didn't break anything. I had a twisted wrist, some bruises and scratches along my body and an infuriating cold, but after three days, I felt a whole lot better.

Why didn't I go back to school if I was fine? Well to be honest I'm a scaredy cat. I was sure I had to make a lot of explanations of how I fell and also… I didn't want to see Sasuke, the words he said to me last time were still recorded in my mind and my heart, and all I just wanted to do was curl up in my bed and cry.

And that's exactly what I did, because I was at home, no one could see me crying and I could let all the tears I wanted to get rid of, escape down my eyes.

The worst part? I felt sad when mom told me Naruto was the one who save me and not Sasuke. Stupid right? After what Sasuke told me, why would he risk his life just to look for me in the middle of a snow storm? I should be happy because my best friend cares enough to help me in the worst situation.

But still… couldn't help but feel disappointed.

I guess I was used to having Sasuke by my side whenever I was in trouble… but now it's hard to talk to him the way we used to.

What kind of reminds me, I think I whispered something to Naruto, I'm not sure if I was dreaming or if I truly whispered it… but it was about Sasuke and my true feelings for him… my love for him.

I blushed at the thought of my words, but quickly shook my head to keep the blurred memory away. I'll just ask Naruto when I see him.

"Sakura we're finally here, honey." Mom said, once she stopped the car in the school's parking lot. I was nervous yeah, but I felt happy to be back again, I missed my friends a lot.

I said goodbye to mom after lots of advices coming from her about not forgetting to drink my painkillers, not pushing myself too hard and call her if I ever felt dizzy or sick again.

I walked into my empty room to leave my stuff and I thought it was empty, but then I felt a bone crushing hug, and at the same time all I could hear were my best friend's sobs filling the air.

"Stupid, don't you dare ever scare me like that again!" Ino whispered on my shoulder as I returned the hug.

"I'm sorry to make you worry, Ino" a small smile tugged the corners of my lips. "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you when you just wanted to be alone."

"No! I'm the one who should really be sorry! It's my fault that you went off and got into trouble. If I didn't have acted like a bitch to you, nothing like this would have happened to you. You could have…I thought you…I thought I was going to lose my best friend."

"You are as dramatic as always, pig." I told her, moving away from the embrace. "It wasn't your fault, okay? I just wasn't careful enough."

She cleaned her tears with the back of her hand and she faced me with a grin plastered on her face.

"Welcome back, forehead."

We walked to first period with Kakashi-sensei, and when I entered the room, Hinata's eyes widened and a big smile appeared as she ran to greet me.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! I'm so glad to see that you are fine!" she greeted me with a gentle hug, she was the only one who thought about my bruises, unlike Ino… but I don't really care, they don't hurt anymore. "We were so worried about you! Too bad Tenten is not in our class, she wants to see you too."

"Don't worry. I'll look for her once this class finish"

"Oi Sakura, welcome back." I turned around to find Shikamaru standing behind me. "It's good to see you in one piece."

"Thanks, Shikamaru" I replied giggling, but then the light mood instantly change.

I noticed the disappointed look on Shikamaru's eyes as he stared at Ino and with a side glance, I stole at the blond girl behind me I saw her sad expression.

It looks like they still aren't in good terms.

The room slowly began filling and some of my classmates stopped at my seat to greet me and welcome me back with nice words that cheered me up.

"SAKURA-CHAN, IS THAT YOU?" A yelled filled the room and standing in the classroom door was Naruto. His eyes were wide opened with surprise and of course, his famous grin present on his features. "It's you! It's you! It's you! I can't believe it's really you" Naruto said giving me a tight embrace.

"Naruto you're acting as if I am a ghost." I managed to answer in his hug.

"Well I thought something happened to you! After all you never picked up your phone, or replied to any of the text messages I sent you. I didn't know if you were still alive."

"My cell phone broke" I said ashamed. "that's why I never answered."

"Oh hehe. I thought for a moment you didn't want to talk to me, Sakura-chan" he said laughing aloud and scratching the back of his head, and even though he was being his usual annoying self, I was happy.

Every once in a while I stole glances at the door, waiting for_ him_ to enter. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what would be his reaction once he sees that I was back.

UGH! What the hell I am thinking?! Probably he wasn't worried, probably he didn't care at all about me…probably he would be happier if I wouldn't have being found.

When he finally entered the classroom I was expecting a glare or at least his eyes to narrow or simply that he kept the blank expression on his face. What I never expected was to see his eyes widened with surprised and… relief?

Ha. Yeah right, Sakura, you must've hit your head really hard, now you are imagining things.

But what I definitely never expected was to see a red haired girl getting hold of his left arm.

"Oh Sakura! You finally decided to show up." An evil smirk was plastered all over her face. At first my eyes were wide opened with shock evident in them, but once she started to talk they narrowed forming a death glare.

"How was your week? Full of pain I'm guessing, poor girl, to skip classes for so long! You sure missed a lot of things while you were away, but don't worry I'll give you the most important news."

"Ha, and what could that be?" I placed my hands on my hips and the sarcasm filled my voice.

"Say hello to Uchiha Sasuke's new _girlfriend._" She said tightening her hold on his arm and resting her head on his shoulder as he turned his head to the other side.

She was kidding… right?

Sasuke never liked her before, since when did he change his mind?

But when Sasuke moved his gaze away and didn't say anything, I instantly knew she was speaking the truth.

Suddenly the pain after falling down a steep hill felt so much better compared to the aching in my heart .

* * *

I'm so sorry to post this chapter so late! I was supposed to upload this chapter last week but my internet conexion was off and then I began having second thoughts about the chapter and I had to rewrite it again! so I really hope you like this chapter!

I know all of you knew Sasuke was going to save Sakura (or at least were waiting for him to save her)and I know too that is so overused, but I needed something to make Sasuke think about what he is doing and if it's really helping him.

THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and the ones who PM me too!!

i love you so much and thank you so much for supporting this story! :)

about the next chapter I'm seriously confused right now on what should I do, because I had written the chapter but now i changed the ending, and now i have to think very well what I'm going to do with the rest of the chapters. And this story is about to end ;___; probably 6 chapters? i don't know yet. but anyways thank you so much to all of you!

that's all for now! Fifteen reviews and I'll hurry up to update!! Don't be lazy! i really really want to know what you thought about this chap!

And thank's a bunch DA!! :D love you!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Ms. C


End file.
